Kunoichis rule, Shinobis drool
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: What happens when the boys call the four kunoichis weak and leave? Hatred and love forms! And what is this? The boys are falling in love with another girl? But who exactly are these other girls? Sasusaku,Nejiten,Shikaino,Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Hoho. This is my second story! I decided to start it. I'm almost finished with my first story though!**

Introduction

"Hey Forehead!" Ino greeted.

"Hello Ino-pig," Sakura greeted back.

"Why are we here?" Tenten asked.

"We're gonna just hang out!" Ino replied.

"W-what are we going to do?" HInata asked quietly.

"Hm, good quetion," Sakura said thoughtfully.

After a while, Ino came up with an idea.

"Let's go spy on the boys!" Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's just for fun! Come on!" Ino dragged her friends along with her while they went to where the boys were training.

With the boys...

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring. Neji was meditating, and Shikamaru was watching clouds.

"This is much more useful than training with the kuonichis on our team," Sasuke said while throwing a punch at Naruto.

"I agree. Our teams seem to be lacking skill because of them," Neji said stopping his meditating.

"Sakura only cares about impressing Sasuke and crushing on him," Naruto said disgustedly. Sasuke grimaced at that.

"Hinata-sama needs to act like a clan leader more. She needs to give off the impression that she's strong," Neji said.

"No offense to Hinata, but she always studders! Studdering means that she's weak! Well, it looks like it though," Naruto added.

"Ino only cares about shopping and bossing our team around. Not to mention declaring her undenying "love" for Sasuke," Shikamaru spat out.

"Tenten, she's strong, but the only thing she knows how to do is use weapons," Sasuke finally said. "That's why I need to get stronger by myself."

With the girls again...

"Oh my god! They are dead!" Ino seethed.

"Let's go, it's not worth watching these stupid a-holes dissing us," Tenten said while walking off.

When they were out of ear-shot, Hinata burst.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY THINK WE'RE SO WEAK!!! WE ARE NOT WEAK!!!!"

"But, what they said was true. At least about me," Sakura said sadly. "The only thing I care about is Sasuke."  
"Whatever! They can't just insult us like that!" Ino shouted.

"I hate them! If only if we could prove to them that we aren't weak like they think we are," Tenten said.

Sakura however, was still thinking about what they said.

"I am weak, I could never beat any of them in a fight," she said out loud.

The girls just sighed. They went home and thought about what each boy said.

The next day, Sasuke went. Sakura did chase after him, but you know what happens.

Now the girls were comforting Sakura.

"He doesn't care about anything but power! The stupid bastard," Ino said angrily.

"I wasn't strong enough to make him stay," Sakura cried.

"Well, this calls for a mission to bring him back!" Tenten started heading out.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"The Hokage tower of course!"

They headed there and was about to knock on the door. But they heard voices.

"Hokage-sama, let us bring Uchicha back," Neji said.

"This calls for a more than 3 people to bring him back though. Maybe we should get the kuonichis to help too," Hokage said.(It's the third hokage. Not Tsunade.)

"NO! They'll only hold us back!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess, are you sure though?" the third said unsure.

"We're positive," Shikamaru said.

It took the Hokage a while to decide. But at the end, he said yes.

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru opened the door, to find the four Konoha kuonichis outside with shocked looks on their faces. Except for Sakura. She was still crying.

"Hinata-" Naruto was cut off by a slap.

Shocked, Naruto touched the red hand-print that was embedded on his face.

"Let's go," she said coldly.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled while trying to follow. Hinata already dissapeared by then.

From this day on, the four kuonichis had a hatred for the boys, that they had ever loved. But fate decides to play with them, neh?


	2. We meet again

**Yosh! Sorry for the mispellings! I'm not exactly a great speller. Hehe. Next chapter! I am making this short! Since school started, it's harder to update. Gomenasai!**

Chapter 2

"Stupid Shinobis! Think they're all this and that. I wish I could send them to hell!" Sakura seethed.

"They're just a bunch of bastards. Forget about them," Tenten told Sakura.

Right now, they are training in Konoha with Tsunade. To their dismay, the stupid shinobis haven't come back from their "mission." If you call it that anymore. They've been gone for 3 friggin years!

Hinata was practicing, I don't know. Something. By balancing herself on thin ice. She caused the water to freeze. She was jogging around the pond in circles with her amazing speed that matched Lee's. Or maybe better. Making sure that she doesn't break through the ice.

Ino was throwing kunais at dummies. Bullseye.

Tenten and Sakura are sparring.

"Let's go and see Tsunade. Training is in 10 minutes," Ino took out her kunais and summoned a teleportion jutsu. The others did the same.

"Where are they?" Tsunade grumbled. "Only 10 more seconds.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Poof"

"Right on time. As usual," Tsunade smirked looking at her 4 students.

"What are we going to do today? Carry 100 trees and replant them?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"No fair! Your element is the earth! That's why you finish it so quickly!" Ino huffed.

"Well, that's your problem," Tenten grinned.

"We're going to practice our taijutsu skills," Tsunade started. And so the day went on while they train for lemme see, 8 hours a day?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That feels so good!" Hinata stretched.

"It's weird how you never, ever stutter anymore," Tenten commented.

"After what they said? Yeah right I will stutter," Hinata snorted.

"You've really changed," Sakura shook her head back and forth.

Tsunade came back from, dunno? Getting her sake.

"I have a mission for you. It is to bring the shinobis that left 3 years ago and bring them back," Tsunade said.

Cricket, cricket.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????" the four kunoichis screamed in her ear.

"You heard me. You're the only people who can bring them back anyway," Tsunade took a gulp of sake. "And don't come back until you complete the mission."

"You have to be kidding me Tsunade-sama! Why US?" Sakura cried.

"Take as much time as you want. Just bring them back somehow," Tsunade knew her students would complete the mission no matter what. Same thing with the other missions they did.

The girls sighed and headed home.

"Why do I have to see that jerk again? He called me weak for heaven's sake! And I'm not weak," Sakura fumed and angrilly punched a tree that went flying. People started backing away.

**"He isn't really a jerk. His family was slaughtered. You know what it's like," inner sakura told her.**

Sakura sighed. "His family has got slaughtered. That Itachi better die. But both brothers all want power. They would do anything for it."

**"True. That's what's horrible about the Uchicha brothers."**

"They all have hurt somebody in their lives. They are going to both turn into monsters. Well, Itachi is already a monster."

**"Let's pack for the mission. Be nicer to him. He's had a hard life."**

"Whatever."

Sakura went in her house and started packing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready neko?" a buta said.

"Ready," the neko replied.

"Let's go," Usagi started heading off.

"I can't believe them. They all think they experienced so much pain, but they caused so much pain for the people around them," the kuma-masked person said.

"I understand how Naruto-kun feels. He's been alone all by himself his whole entire life. People always hated him just because he contains the Kyuubi. People shouldn't judge other people like that. That's why, I'm still in love with him," the Usagi-masked kunoichi whispered.

"bah, let's just hurry up and get them back," the kuma-masked person known as Tenten said. I guess you know who everybody else is.

They took a couple of hours until they reached Orochimaru's lair. It was night right now.

"How should we get in?" Ino smirked.

"Let's just do the loud way," Sakura replied. Then, she looked around.

"Bingo," she thought while looking at the entrance that was hidden by massive leaves and trees. Then, she used her insane strength and punched the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, what is all the commotion about outside?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Who cares. Let the guards take care of it. That person is a fool whoever it is," Sasuke replied.

Back to the girls...

"These are Orochimaru's guards? Pathetic!" Tenten smirked while punching down a guard.

"The only problem is, that there are thousands of them," Hinata said with her byakugan.

They soon got rid of all of them. They were panting hard however. Then, four more people appeared.

The kuonichi's breath caught in their throats.

"You," they growled.


	3. Ino's and Shikamaru's fight!

**hoho. Me bored. Next chapter then!**

Chapter 2

"Boysssssssss," Orochimaru slithered. "There is some trouble going on outside. Go."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while picking himself up.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto quietly followed him.

Now they are where they are now.

The shinobis were suprised that four "weak" girls could defeat an army of 1000 or so other ninjas.

What happened next was not expected. Hinata disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Naruto punching him in the gut. Naruto, being the now skilled ninja he is, caught her wrist. Hinata just sended her other wrist towards his face. Naruto caught that too. His face had a blank look on. But his eyes betrayed him.

"Let go of me," Hinata said calmly and emotionless.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"None of your buisness, now let me go," Hinata butt-headed his forehead. Naruto, not expecting this, quickly let go. Hinata back-flipped back to her friends.

"They joined Hobochimaru didn't they? " Ino gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles.

"You are invading our territory. We have to take you in as prisoners then," Neji said as he walked forward.

"Psh, as if you could beat us!" Tenten spat in his face.

"This will be easy," all four boys thought while running towards the girls.

Sakura was just standing there with a blank look on her face. Then, she punched the ground forming a crack about a mile long towards Sasuke.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and threw some kunai's with explosive tags on it.

"What a pathetic move," Shikamaru thought while dodging.

Ino smirked.The explosive tags exploded, also making a tree break triggering the trap.

Thousand of weapons started soaring towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru poofed though when a kunai embedded into his shoulder.

"He's above," Ino thought while looking towards the night sky. Sure enough, he was about to land on her.

Ino sighed and with a snap of fingers, causing a small tornado to form and sweep Shikamaru away. He jumped onto a tree branch to avoid it.

"I guess I should start attacking," Shikamaru thought while forming some seals.

"_Kage Mane no Jutsu,"_ Shikamaru said.

Ino didn't have enough time and got caught in it.

"Give up?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Not yet," Ino poofed.

"Shit," he cursed in his mind. "How didn't I see that?"

"Look behind you," a voice said. He turned around to find Ino sending a kick at his ankles. Ankles let your body balance. Without them, you wouldn't be standing. Cool huh?

Shikamaru dodged the attack and sended his own hand soaring towards face.

She blocked it and kneed him in the stomach making him spit out blood.

"So I'm weak right?" She socked him in the stomach again. "Fat chance!"

"Troublesome. You're still useless even though you've improved," muttered Shikamaru. Unfortunately, Ino heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY????" Ino started making a flurry of hand seals.

"Hidden wind Shuriken no jutsu!" She sended a blast of air towards him. Inside it was thousands of shuriken.

They were sent soaring towards Shikamaru. Right on target!

But oh! poof!

"Shit! A replacement!" Ino looked frantically around. She didn't notice Shikamaru quietly creeping up behind her.

"Gomenasai," he muttered before she blacked out.


	4. Hinata's and Naruto's fight!

**Ok. I know I haven't updated for a long time. BUT I AM BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!! So here's next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hinata, I do not want to hurt you. So I suggest you to go back to Konoha," Naruto said plainly.

"I've never heard Naruto be so cold before," Hinata thought sadly. "So that's why I'm going to bring him back home!"

"I am going to fight you no matter what," Hinata activated Byakugan.

For a moment, Naruto returned to his normal self. "Please Hinata-chan! I know I'm going to hurt you! Just run!"

Hinata flared at this. "IS HE CALLING ME WEAK?" she thought angrily.

"I AM GOING TO FIGHT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! SO BELIEVE IT!" she yelled and then sent four kunais towards his direction.

Naruto blocked it by sending his own kunais too. Hinata went at a speed that even Lee would be impressed of. She quickly appeared behind him and tried to disable his chakra flow. Naruto blocked it with his hand and threw Hinata forwards.

Hinata flipped in the air and landed perfectly safe on the ground. Naruto then did his famous move.

"KAGE NO BUNSHIN! He cried out. About 1,000 bunshins surrounded her.

She just smirked. The bunshins then started to attack her. She quickly threw about 10 kunais at the bunshin and poof they're gone. She pulled them back with chakra strings. Then, she did something that surprised Naruto.

"Kage no bunshin!" she cried as 1000 bunshins of herself surrounded Naruto's bunshins.

"How did she learn my technique? Naruto thought confused while Hinata ran towards him. She started using a combat of taijutsu. Naruto managed to block every one of them.

"I have to at least manage one hit on him!" she thought determinedly while delivering a blow towards his arm. Naruto also blocked that, but something was different.

"What the hell?" Naruto cursed as he looked at his now useless arm. Hinata managed to stop his chakra from flowing into his hand. Then, Hinata sended a punch towards his face. He flew about 30 meters away.

"You've gotten better!" Naruto complimented. But then, he appeared in front of her. "But not good enough!"

Hinata quickly dodged the soaring shurikens sended towards her. He tried to knock her out, but didn't succeed.

Hinata did rapid hand seals. "Hurricane thunder rain no Justu!" A hurricane appeared while massive rain poured down. It sped towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly created a shield protecting himself from the massive hurricane.

Hinata made the hurricane grow bigger and bigger, but Naruto's shield didn't move at all.

Then, the hurricane teared through the now useless shield.

Hinata smiled in triumph and looked around for Naruto's dismantled body. She couldn't find him!

That was, until she heard a rustling above her. She looked up to find Naruto smirking at her.

Hinata's jaw dropped."How?!"

He grinned cheekily and said "Kage no bunshin! You improved a lot Hinata! I'm proud!" Quickly he landed on his feet and walked towards her.

Hinata felt herself falling. "Overuse of chakra, " she thought before passing out. Naruto quickly caught her and carried her off.


	5. Neji and Tenten, strange fight

**Geez.**** Why does everybody love this story so much? Not that that's a bad thing. Next chapter then! Oh, and the chapter before this was supposed to be chapter 3. This is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Tenten and Neji stared at each other. For a long time actually.

Then, Tenten suddenly started to do um, something strange.

"Every night I see you standing on the corner Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?I never knew you (don't give up on me)

threw so hard Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around ( Tenten started to turn around in circles)Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine" Tenten grinned cheekily.

Neji just stared. "I thought you were supposed to be screaming at me and fighting me. Not singing some stupid lame song."

Tenten put on the thinking pose and shrugged. "It's too boring. The others need to have some pizzazz! "Tenten waved her hands around for expression.

Neji kept on staring.

Tenten looked at him and sighed. "Fine let's start then."

Tenten took out her scrolls. " Shoshouryu!"

She sended a flurry of weapons towards Neji. Neji used Hakkeshō Kaiten to block it. However, one managed to embed into his arm.

"Shit," cursed Neji as he took it out and threw it back at Tenten. Tenten dodged it easily.

Tenten started to send a flurry of hand to hand combats with him. Neji managed to block them being Neji that is. He noticed that her taijutsu improved a lot.

"You're not going to win! I am bringing you back to Konoha!" Tenten yelled. "Why are you with Oromoruchi in the first place?"

"Power," he replied while doing a back flip and staring blankly at her.

"Stupid bastard," Tenten muttered while running towards him with a huge chain. She tried to wrap them around him but he just dodged. Neji threw around 5 kunais at her.

It hit their target. Neji's eyes widened at the sight of Tenten getting hurt. (YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER NEJI!)

But, poof a replacement. Suddenly, weapons from all directions came heading towards him. Again, Hakkeshō Kaiten saved him.

She started doing many hand signs while a huge and massive piece of earth split out into the air. Neji jumped back to avoid it.

"When did she learn that?" he wondered while staring at the gigantic wall. It slowly started heading its way towards Neji.

Neji sended chakra into his fist and punched through the dirt wall. Tenten then tried grabbing his ankles with vines, but he easily cut them with a kunai.

"I need to end this right now," Neji thought. He made a bunshin and hid in the trees. This went unnoticed by Tenten. Quietly, he snuck behind her and knocked her out.

Tenten collapsed into Neji's strong as he carried her back to Oromoruchi's lair.


	6. hn, must I say Sasuke and Sakura fight?

**………………………. Sorry for making the girls so weak! But it is all part of the story. I'll do some other story when the girls kick butt but not in this one! Ok, there may be a lot of girl kick butting in this story but not in the first few chapters.**

Chapter 5

Sasuke just stared blankly at Sakura. Sakura imitated his blank look.

Then, Sakura punched the ground again with her inhuman strength.

Sasuke leapt backwards to avoid the pieces of earth splitting up.

What he didn't know, was that Sakura snuck up behind him and aimed a blow at his back, causing him to fly into a tree.

"When did she get this strong?" he thought while disappearing and reappearing in front of Sakura and stabbing kneed her in the gut.

Sakura spat out blood and glared at him.

"You are going to pay for that!" Sakura charged at him while summoning something very unexpected.

**"****Katon**: Gokakyuu no **Jutsu****," **Sakura shouted while flaming fireballs were sent soaring towards him.

They barely grazed Sasuke's arm while he dodged.

"How did she learn my technique?" Sasuke thought surprised.

"What da ya think?" Sakura grinned at him.

"Good, but not good enough," Sasuke decided to end this quicky.

"CHIDORI!" he ran towards Sakura and was aiming towards her shoulder.

Sakura however, stood there calmly while he charged at her. He was about to embed it into her shoulder when she held her hand up against chidori. So basically it was in her hand and not harming her at all. Is that possible?

"She's blocking my chidori! And yet she's just standing there!" Sasuke thought angrily while pushing it harder. Sakura pushed back with the same equal speed. She summoned some of her chakra into her hand and threw Sasuke into a tree. Her hand was now bloody.

"She blocked my chidori by using her hand," Sasuke thought astonished while gaping at Sakura.

"Have nothing to say Uchicha?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Shut up," he growled while he activated Sharigan.

"You're finally serious," Sakura drawled disappearing. He looked up, right, and left.

"Wait, she's under! Shit!" he however was too late. Sakura appeared up while sending a kick at his chin.

He flew up into the air. Sakura appeared above him and sended a kick down onto his stomach. He crashed to the ground while making an indent in it too. He was pretty sure that one of his ribs were broken know.

"I can't believe that I'm losing to Sakura Haruno," he scolded himself mentally.

Soon, help come though. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru helped Sasuke out in the fight. Sakura was over numbered. She decided that the only way that she could find her friends and complete this mission was pretending to pass out. It's only for now though!

Sasuke looked at the "passed" out kunoichi and picked her up. Her hand was still bloody. He sighed while going towards Orochimaru's lair.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in his ear. He thought that she didn't hear him. Luck wasn't on his side.

Sakura's ears were now bright red.


	7. Life in Sound

**I wonder why I'm making chapters so short. FINE! SINCE U INSIST! I WILL MAKE THEM LONGER! I for ****oneself**** think I'm writing to short too.**

Chapter 6

Sakura was taken to the dungeon. She looked around to find her friends. She went up to them and checked for their pulses. Nothing.

Sakura started to panic. Did they die? She also checked for a heartbeat. Still nothing.

**"OH MY GOD THEY'RE DEAD!"**inner Sakura screamed.

"Save your breath forehead," Ino,Tenten,and Hinata appeared. In result, the bodies poofed.

"Do not tell me you made a substitute!" her friends just nodded in reply.

The Tenten figure was made of rocks, Ino's was uh, air? And Hinata's was water.

"They were fighting a replication the whole entire time! Geez. They must be weaker than I thought they were," Sakura mused.

"I was watching the whole entire fight. The only thing that bothered me was that my replication was SINGING! That is just wrong!" Tenten mentally scolded the replication. "Now Neji must think I'm a turd or something."

"I'm not going to leave though. I need to complete this mission or else I'll make sure I'll die," Hinata said out loud.

"Who ever said we were going to give up? Lets just pretend we're weak little girls for now and see how is life in Sound." Sakura heard footsteps.

"They're up," they heard Naruto's cold voice.( HOW CAN NARUTO BE COLD? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!)

Hinata looked up to find the ever-so-cold face of Naruto.

"What happened to him?" she thought sadly. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that there were no scratches on her.

"How is that possible?" he thought to himself. "Well, who cares."

"Why are you here?" Neji's voice echoed through the hallway.

"We came here to bring you back to Konoha Hyuuga-san," Tenten replied.

"Hyuuga-san?" Neji was surprised.

"Tch, as if the troublesome girls could do that," Shikamaru snickered at the thought.

Ino remained quiet. Actually, all of the girls remained quiet.

"We're going to have to take you to Orochimaru. Follow us," Sasuke unlocked the door before heading towards Orochimaru's let's say, chamber? I DON'T WANNA CALL IT THAT I WANNA CALL IT HELL HOLE!

The girls however, didn't budge. Now, I'm not saying the girls are weak. But technically, boys have bigger muscles. They tossed the girls over their shoulders.

"LET ME DOWN YOU RAMEN-OBAASAN! I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH AN RAMEN-OBSESSED FREAK! PUT ME DOWN!" Hinata violently thrashed around. Naruto struggled to keep her on him.

"Stupid son of a bitch," Tenten muttered under her breath while glaring at Neji. She tried hitting him but failed anyways.

Ino surprisingly, didn't do anything. She just felt good to see Shika-kun once again. Shikamaru was pretty surprised that Ino wasn't being the troublesome girl he thought she was going to be.

"Stupid chicken-butt freak. Old grumpy man. Ice cube. Stupid bastard," Sakura was insulting him on and on. Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching.

They soon arrived at the door. Sasuke didn't even bother knocking and went in.

"How may I help you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's slithered. Sakura inwardly shuddered.

"What should we do with these people?" Sasuke motioned towards the girls.

"Keep them here as prisoners for now. I think they could be quite a good use towards us," Orochimaru eyed Sakura.

"Hn," they left the room.

"Oh! And keep them in your rooms! We don't want them to escape!" Orochimaru added.

Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Will you let us down now?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto replied. In return, Hinata bashed him on the head causing him to drop her.

"Ow!" Naruto glared at Hinata while rubbing his now sore head. Hinata just stuck her tongue out in return.

"What a lovely couple," the others thought.

They dropped the girls off at Naruto's room and headed off to go train.

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? LEAVING US HERE JUST LIKE THAT!" Ino finally burst.

"I'm gonna watch," Tenten started to follow them. Her friends couldn't think of anything else to do so they decided to do the same.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto entered a room filled with Ninjas. Everybody stopped while sensing their presence. Soon, they returned back to whatever they were doing. Sakura looked around. She noticed 4 12-year old girls trying to train. One of them bumped into this fat, huge guy. (THEY ARE 18 IN THIS STORY!)

"Watch where you're going bitch," the fat man kneed her in the stomach. The little girl spat out blood.

"Let's take a break and have some fun, shall we?" the guy's opponent started heading towards the girls. They started to shake in fright and tried to glare them off. Didn't work.

"Stay away from them fat-ass," Ino punched the dude's nose.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" the guy angrily clutched his nose while aiming a fist at her stomach. Ino grabbed his arm and in return sended him crashing through a couple of walls.

Sakura easily defeated her opponent by slamming him into the ground when he aimed for her.

Hinata stopped his chakra flow and kicked him into the air, now he's dangling from the ceiling fan.

Tenten didn't bother to do anything. Since the guy already scurried off for fear of his life.

Hinata turned towards the black-haired girl. She had seagreen eyes and her hair was in braids. "Are you ok?"

The girl nodded in reply.

"What's your name?"

"A-Ano. It's Aiko," she replied. (I'm gonna try to get pictures of them on my profile. But I'm not sure how!)

" Don't mind Aiko! She's just shy. I'm Keiko!" the purple-haired girl said. Her hair was down to her mid back and she had chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Mika and this is Rei!" the blue-haired girl pointed to her friend, the red-haired one. The blue-haired girl's hair was up in a bun and she had forest green eyes. Her friend's hair was in a low ponytail and she had uh, pink eyes? Oh well!

"Nice to meet you all!" Sakura gave them a big smile.

"A-Ano, do you know Sasuke-san and his teammates? They're staring at you," Aiko pointed at them. Indeed, they were staring. With them, were four boys the same age as the girls.

Sasuke's and the guy's point of view………………………………..

"They took about 10 seconds to defeat those guys! How strong did they actually get?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Neh, Sasuke-sensei, who are they?" a orange headed boy asked him.

"Our former………..teamates," Sasuke replied.

"oh!" secretly, the orange-head boy was staring at Aiko. She was so cute in his opinion. And did I tell you he's Naruto's student for now?

"Lets go train," Neji started to head off. The others followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, all of the girls are in Naruto's room. Including the new ones.

"Let's introduce ourselves and learn a little about each other. I am Sakura Haruno. I was a former teammate of Sasuke and Naruto. I train under Tsunade-sama. I am on a mission to bring back those four boys." Sakura finished hers.

"I am Ino Yamakana! My teammate is Shikamaru Nara. I also train with Sakura and my other friends. I am also on this mission as well."

"I am Tenten. My teammate is Neji Hyuuga and that's basically it."

"I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am Neji's cousin and I train with my friends too."

"Does that mean you're in some kind of relationship with these boys?" Rei asked innocently.

The girls blushed. "O-Of course not!"

Rei and her friends smirked at their expressions.

"Does that mean you're in some kind of relationship with their students?" ino asked them.

Now it was their turn to blush.

"TIME FOR SOME MATCH-MAKING! First, let's go train," Hinata started rushing out the door.

"I can't believe she was used to the quietest kunoichi in Konoha. I guess my theory was wrong then." Tenten sighed.

"I HEARD THAT TENTEN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls arrived at an empty training ground. Hinata scanned the area. Nobody.

"Will you please be our senseis? We really need one. Also, I hate always losing to that Kiyoshi bastard," Rei muttered.

"Well! At least he's not as bad as Fujita!" Mika complained.

"Ok! We'll help! First, let's do the bell test!" Sakura's eyes glinted evilly.

"Your task is to get these bells from me," Sakura held up 2 bells. "The ones who don't get the bells will not train with us."

"Tenten,Ino, and Hinata will be distractions. You can take as long as you want. Since I don't feel like being as mean as Kakashi."

"Let's start then!" Keiko shouted.

"GO!" all of the what should I call them? Rookies? Fine! All of the rookies hid.

"They're hiding themselves like a shinobi should. Good," Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata thought.

Soon, Mika and Rei attacked Sakura from both sides. Rei tried to land a punch on Sakura's stomach while Mika aimed for her head. They hit their target, but it was a replacement jutsu.

"Crap!" Both looked around for her. Sakura was long gone now.

"Guess you guys are facing us then," Hinata and Ino stepped out and fought with the rookies for a while.

Sakura was at the edge of the woods now. Aiko was quietly sneaking up on her. Then, she hid underground and crawled towards Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's foot and attempted to pull her down.

"Just like Kakashi," Sakura thought amused. She punched the ground and managed to get out. She didn't notice Keiko behind her. Keiko reached for both of the bells.

"They're pretty good!" Sakura thought while grabbing Keiko's hand and throwing her into Aiko. They both landed on the ground in a cluster. Then, Rei and Mika appeared again and attempted to get the bells.

Each girl kept on sending a flurry of weapons, kicks, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu towards Sakura. They kept on going until they were finally worn out.

Tenten appeared. She was keeping track of the fight.

"You guys didn't get the bells. Do you know what that means?" Tenten looked at them evilly.

The rookies cluttered together just in case.

"You pass!" Tenten grinned from ear to ear.

The rookies' jaw dropped. "How?"

"You guys used teamwork! That's the most important part of being an shinobi," Sakura told them.

"Would you guys like to start training tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"No! We want to start now!" they said, determained.

"They really want to train," Ino chuckled mentally.

"Let's begin with chakra control then!" Sakura told them what to do.

"Neh, Neji-sensei! I sense somebody's chakra!" A white-haired boy said. His hair was like Sai's.

"Let's go find out then." They started to rush towards the destination. They looked to find the girls training.

Ok, lemme tell you the guy's students.

Orange haired guy is Taku. He is Naruto's student.

White-haired guy is Akiyama. He is Neji's student.

Black haired guy is Kiyoshi. He is Sasuke's student.

And last of all, the raven brown haired guy is Fujita who is Shikamaru's student.

Finished with the intros!

Aiko was leaning against the tree panting. Mika and Rei kept on going up the tree determinedly.

Keiko was practicing her weapon aim. She was the one who already mastered perfect chakra control.

"Come out guys. It's not like we don't know you're there." Tenten was currently watching Keiko.

The guys reluctantly went out.

"What are you doing out of your rooms?" Neji asked them.

"Who says we couldn't?" Tenten replied.

"Hm," Neji grunted.

"Look there, it's crybaby," Kiyoshi sneered. Rei tried to ignore him, but failed to do so because tears were starting to form. Sakura noticed it and went up to Rei.

"You're strong. Do not let a brat like that get to you. Prove to him you are strong! You will train just to be strong. Do not let anything get in the way. " Sakura then leaped back down.

"Sakura-sensei. Arigatou." Rei faced Kiyoshi and sneered back at him.

"If I'm the crybaby, you're the retard. You probably cry all the time at home. Anyway, no tears! See!" Rei glared then turned back.

Kiyoshi was shocked. Never in his life had she insulted him. This was weird."Aren't you guys going to go training?" Ino asked.

"It's to troublesome to train," Shikamaru muttered while staring at the clouds.

"Then leave," She faced him and her expression was cold. Shikamaru was taken aback.

The silence in the air was heavy. That was, until a large slurping sound was heard.

"Ssssssllllllllluuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp! This is good! And I'm starving!" Hinata quickly dug back into her ramen.

Naruto's eyes widened. He hasn't had ramen in years! Sound didn't make ramen which was a disappointment.

Hinata noticed that somebody was reaching for HER ramen. She quickly snatched it away.

"I NEED RAMEN!" Naruto growled while eyeing it.

"Well too bad! " Hinata drank and ate every last bit. She didn't chew it yet. "Because it's now gone!"

Next thing she knew, Naruto lips were on top of hers. His tongue quickly gathered the remaining ramen and he swallowed.

"That was good!" Naruto licked his lips.

Hinata's eyes were wide. So were everybody else's. He did such a daring action just for ramen.

Naruto looked at everybody. "Why is everybody staring?"

"I just lost my first kiss!" Hinata exclaimed.

Realization dawned onto him. "I DID TOO!!!!!"


	8. Bed time!

**OK? That was a weird chapter. Next one coming up!**

Chapter 8?7? I FORGET!

Hinata suddenly came back to her senses. She started to spit on the ground and tried to wave the taste away.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Hinata yelled at him and bonked him on the head.

"You know you liked it though," a voice in the back of her mind teased. She blushed heavily at the thought.

"WAH! I WANTED TO LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO SOMEBODY WHO MATTERS!" Naruto cried out loud. Now, that's more like the old Naruto.

Hinata felt her heart being squeezed. "I don't matter to him? I'm nothing to him? Why?"

Hinata's vision was starting to become blurry. She got up and ran into the woods.

"Hinata-sensei!" Aiko tried to muster her best glare and ran after her teacher.

"Stupid idiot!" Sakura bopped him on the head.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked,clueless.

"It's too troublesome to explain," Shikamaru sighed.

"Everything for you is too troublesome," Ino muttered. Shikamaru's acute ears picked it up however.

"Well you're the most troublesome of everything in my life," Shikamaru shot back.

SLAP! Silence. Leaves flew around them in the wind.

She shot her head up and stared into his eyes. "I hate you."

With that, she walked off.

Shikamaru slowly reached up and touched the imbedded handprint.

Mika looked from Shikamaru to Ino. She quietly ran after Ino.

Sakura and Tenten gazed at their loved ones with sad eyes before following their departing friends. Rei and Keiko followed too.

Now, the boys were left all alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe them!" Ino punched a tree which caused it to go flying into other ones. Tenten sighed and summoned some vines. The vines dragged the poor tree back to the stump. Tenten provided chakra back into the roots before the tree was good and new.

"Let's practice using our elements," Hinata went towards a lake and stood onto it.

"Um, what is element power?" Rei asked them curiously.

"Oh, I control fire, Tenten controls the earth, Hinata controls water, and Ino controls air," Sakura told her.

"Would you like to train with me Keiko?" Tenten asked her. Keiko nodded eagerly. "First, let's see if you can get out of this."

Tenten closed her eyes. Keiko found her legs bounded to the ground with vines.

"Tch, that'll be easy!" Keiko took out a shuriken and cut them off. However, they reappeared.

"What is going on?" Keiko furiously kept on cutting the vines. But each time, they kept on reappearing.

Keiko took out another shuriken and looked for the source underground. She found the spot.

Keiko threw her kunai at the tree. The vines went limp.

Tenten smiled. "Not many people found out that trick."

"Hinata! Come out now!" Sakura called. Hinata reemerged onto the surface.

"Let's go back to the stupid hell hole," Ino grumbled. Then her stomach growled. Her friends stared.

Ino scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Ehehe, I didn't eat breakfast today."

Sakura rolled her eyes and they decided to head for the uh, should I call it cafeteria?

Instantly, they met with a burnt smell. Sakura looked at the kitchen in horror.

"THIS IS WHAT THEY COOK?!" Sakura stared at the mystery meat and smushed veggies.

"Move over! I'm going to make my own meal thank you!" Hinata pushed them out of the way.

"Ano, what should I make?" Tenten wondered while staring at the refrigerator.

"THERE'S LIKE NO FOOD IN THIS THING! TENTEN! GET ME SOME VEGETABLES!" Ino hollered.

Since Tenten controlled Earth, she can summon vegetables. (Weird. Lol)

A vein popped on her forehead. Then, an idea formed. "Hehehehe."

Tenten did do what Ino said, but a little bit more than needed.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Ino was covered in a pile of vegetables that could fit a room. The others managed to get out in time.

"Argh! Let me just get the ones I want. EW! I JUST SQUISHED AN EGGPLANT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TENTEN!" Ino's muffled voice managed to get out.

"I want to use the kitchen Tenten. Can you please get the vegetables out now?" Hinata asked kindly.

Tenten sighed. "Oh Fine!"

Soon, they were all gone.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ino chased after Tenten with an asparagus in her hand.

"I'm going to make sushi!" Hinata apologized to the fishies and started to cut them into little pieces. She also got some seaweed to wrap it around in.

Sakura decided to make onigiri. She got nori seaweed and rice. She also put tuna, salmon, seaweed, and uh, tomato in the middle. IN SEPARATE ONES! It'll be so disgusting then!

Tenten prepared soba dishes after having a rash beating with the asparagus. She cooked the noodles and decided to put fried shrimp on top.

Ino made curry rice or kare raisu.

Each of them made some for their I'll call them pupils too.

Everybody in the room stared hungrily at the 8 lucky girls.

"This is real good Ino-sensei!" Mika cried.

"Call me Ino," Ino told her. "And Thanks!"

"ONIGIRI! I HAVEN'T HAD THESE IN YEARS!" Rei plopped one whole one into her mouth in one swallow.

"Soba! Arigatou Tenten!" Keiko took a huge bite and smiled. "IT'S DELICIOUSO!"

"I never tried sushi before," Aiko cautiously glanced at the fish.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? HINATA'S SUSHI IS THE BEST!" Sakura immediately took a piece. Aiko cautiously took a bite and swallowed. She smiled. "It is good!"

What they didn't notice, was that 4 12-year old boys were drooling over the food.

"I WANT SUSHI!" Taku complained. Naruto glanced at him and sighed.

"Go to Aiko-chan then." Taku immediately headed off.

Kiyoshi and Akiyama wasn't visibly drooling. But mentally, yes.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at the hungry faces before shooing them off too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohayo Aiko-chan!" Taku greeted. Aiko glanced at him and blushed.

"Ano, I was wondering, can I try some sushi?" Taku stared at the sushi hungrily.

"I guess so." Aiko picked a piece of sushi up with her chopsticks and held it out to Taku. Taku eagerly stretched his head forward with his mouth open.

Click!

They turned to find Keiko with a camera in her hands.

"Keiko-chan!" Aiko reached for the camera desperately.

"This will go great in the newspaper!" Keiko chuckled evilly.

"Keiko-chan!" Aiko wailed.

"Just give her the stupid camera. Keiko turned around to find Akiyama. She stuck her tongue out.

"Why would you care? OH! LEMME TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU!" Keiko went right up to his face and snapped one.

She looked at the screen and her eyes bugged out.

"WHOA! I never knew you had such a big nose!" the nose was unfortunately enlarged by the camera.

Akiyama growled and chased after her.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Keiko rushed out of the cafeteria.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata giggled at the "couple". It was already 9:00! Who knew time would speed up so much? They decided to head back to their "master's" bedrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily, they brought extra clothing. Sakura was wearing silk, pink pajamas. Tenten was wearing a brown over-sized tee and black boxer shorts. Hinata wore a plain white night gown. Ino was wearing a purple top and red pajama pants.

"Goodnight!"

Hinata's POV……………………………

"I'm glad I brought a blanket along. I knew it'll be useful!" Hinata went towards a corner and wrapped the blanket around her. She tried to sleep as best as she could.

Soon, Naruto came in. He was only wearing black pj shorts. He looked around the room and saw Hinata huddled up in a corner.

Now, Naruto thought that it would be painfully uncomfortable huddled in a corner. He picked up the sleeping Hinata and placed her on his bed. Her angelic face shone in the moonlight.

He brushed away her bangs away and recalled today's past events. He blushed at the memory before looking at Hinata again. Then, sleep took over him.

Ino's POV…………………………………………………

"Shika thinks I'm troublesome. Oh well," Ino didn't bring a blanket unfortunately. She sat on the wooden hard chair and put her head on her knees.

A breeze flowed inside while brushing against Ino. Instantly, she summoned warm wind while floating in the air. So she now is in mid air on a blanket of warm air. Very comfy!

Shikamaru headed inside his room to find Ino floating.

"Troublesome woman," Ino was falling since she couldn't control it when she was asleep. So Shikamaru lightly caught her and got in bed with her in his arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Shikamaru's hot breath grazed Ino's ear lobe lightly as he drifted off.

Tenten's POV……………………………………..

Tenten was sitting on the bed bored while throwing kunais at the door.

Neji opened the door to be greeted by a flurry of weapons. He moved his head to the right and glared at Tenten.

Tenten just gave him a blank look in return. Neji sighed while closing her eyes.

Tenten took this opportunity to throw a pillow. It hit him smack in the face.

Now his eyebrow was twitching. He grabbed the pillow and ran towards Tenten.

"OH NO YOU DON- AH!" Tenten was attacked with a flurry of pillows. They had a pillow fight for at least 10 minutes before both ninjas collapsed onto the bed tired.

"That was something that I missed doing," Tenten smiled while staring at the blank ceiling.

"Hm. Just go to bed," Neji pulled Tenten towards him while throwing the blanket on.

Tenten blushed from the close contact. She found her face in Neji's chest. She breathed in while inhaling his scent.

"He smells nice," Tenten thought while drifting off.

Sakura's POV…………………………..

" THIS IS PERFECT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura wrote egolostical bastard, cold- chicken-butt hair all over his walls. She giggled while waiting in anticipation.

Sasuke was tired. He opened his door and looked to find Sakura on the bed. That wasn't all.

He also noticed that all sorts of insults were all over his walls. He glared murderously at Sakura.

Sakura however, was rolling all over the floor. Sakura finally noticed the murderous glare in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura ran towards the window. Sasuke blocked it. Then, he took off after her.

They went up, down, left, right, over the bed, and over lamps and tables. Sasuke tackled her and started tickling her stomach.

"No! No! Stop! T-That tickles! Not there!" Sakura managed to choke out before Sasuke attacked.

Eventually, he stopped. Sakura was panting hard while a smile adorned her face.

"That's my most sensitive spot! Don't do that ever again!" Sakura scolded.

"Hn," Sasuke went towards his bed. Sakura however, reached it first and flopped on.

"Get off," Sasuke ordered. Sakura shook her head.

"Get off," He growled. Sakura stubbornly shook her head again. Sasuke sighed while getting in and pushing Sakura off,

"Hey!" Sakura got up again and jumped right onto Sasuke.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sakura said.

"Oh fine! Just don't rape me in my sleep," Sasuke muttered while turning onto his side.

"Why would I even want to touch a stupid chicken-butt haired person like you?" Sakura replied.

At midnight however, you could see them cuddling with each other. So much for not touching each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes to be greeted by blue, cerulean ones. She made a small eep sound before jumping back.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Naruto stretched. Now usually, Naruto would be in a cold, Sasuke-like mood. But Hinata-chan was here! That would change everything.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," Hinata went and got some clothes from her bag. Then she went to take a shower.

"Let's just go see how teme is doing," Naruto headed off towards Sasuke's room.

He looked to see them hugging each other tightly while Sakura's head was in his chest. Sasuke's arms were protectively around her waist.

"YO TEME! SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke and Sakura groggily opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"PERVERT! STUPID CHICKEN! GET AWAY! I'VE BEEN RAPED!" Sakura chucked a lamp towards his head.

"Shut up pinky," Sasuke caught the lamp and placed it gently back down.

"What did you call me?" Fire flared in her eyes and she started to crack her knuckles.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "I suggest you to run teme."

"Why?" Sasuke soon found out the reason.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO HELL AFTER THIS UCHICHA SASUKE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a troublesome morning," Shikamaru groaned. He looked down to see Ino staring intently at him.

"Ohayo Shikamaru," Ino greeted quietly before getting up. She took some clothes and headed into the shower.

"What's wrong with her? Oh who cares. It's too troublesome to think about," Shikamaru plopped back onto the bed.

Ino's face was still etched in his mind though.

In Neji's room………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A GAY WOMAN SLEEPING WITH ME! STAY AWAY!" Tenten punched Neji's nose unsuspectingly.

That sure was a nice wake up call.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN YOU STUPID WOMAN!"


	9. A new life

**Ano****…………………. That was strange. OH WELL! NEXT CHAPPY!**

Chapter 9

"Girls are too loud," Neji muttered while they met up for breakfast.

"I HEARD THAY GIRLY GAY!"

Neji growled lowly while glaring at Tenten's back.

"Ino surprisingly wasn't troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"PINEAPPLE HEAD! MOVE FASTER OR WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST"

"Never mind," Shikamaru sighed.

"Rei-chan!" Sakura rushed over to greet the girl.

"Sakura-sensei!" Rei returned the hug.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SENSEI!" Sakura roared.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-sensei," Rei returned to her breakfast which was cereal.

"GR!" Sakura humphed before pushing Rei.

Now, Kiyoshi was calmly eating his oatmeal before somebody was sent tumbling onto him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He looked at Rei while she was on his stomach.

"Gomen Kiyoshi!" Rei quickly got off and pulled him up. Then, she glared at Sakura.

"YOU OWE ME MORE TRAINING HOURS!" she pointed at Sakura.

"Fine," Sakura said.

"Oi, Pinky. Get me a tomato," Sasuke ordered.

"I AM NOT PINKY YOU CHICKEN-BUTT FACE!" Saukra grabbed onto his collar and shook him back and forth.

"Whatever, You're still the same Sakura who fell in love with me," he smirked.

Sakura looked at the floor.

All of the girls in face, looked away in shame. It wasn't only Sakura who fell in love.

"Let's go train," tenten headed outside.

Aiko, Keiko, Mika, and Rei followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate the fact that they still think we're weak and love sick," Hinata cleared the water out of her pathway and walked across the lake. Then the lake went back to the way is was, taking Hinata with it. Aiko of course followed.

"Wanna join with me up in the clouds Mika-chan?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Ino and Mika then disappeared with the wind.

Tenten walked right into a tree. The whole entire thing was like a passageway as Tenten went underground. Keiko sneakily followed.

"Let's train then," Sakura said.

Rei and Sakura trained for 7 hours. Sakura trained Rei until she was collapsing.

Sakura, was also training herself.

"YOSH!" Hinata popped out of the water in a splash. "AIKO GAVE ME HERSHEYS!"

"Oh no," Tenten groaned while carrying an unconscious Keiko. "I should've told her those things make her hyper.

"HINATA-CHAN! I JUST HAD SOME ICE CREAM TOO!" Ino pounced onto Hinata.

"I'm glad I'm not having any sugar," Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, Rei shoved cotton candy into her's and Sakura's mouth.

Sakura's eyes suddenly started to glisten. So did Rei's.

"LET'S GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO HAVE FUN!" Sakura and Rei sped off.

"At least I don't have my craving food right now," Tenten sighed.

She said that too soon. Keiko soon shoved Jolly Ranchers into both girl's mouths.

"LET'S FOLLOW!" Tenten and Keiko ran after them. The others followed.

(In case you bimbos haven't noticed, they are all on sugar high! I ALWAYS AM ON SUGAR HIGH!)

Shikamaru was helping Fujita in his training. Well, if you call watching clouds training.

"Isn't this nice?" Shikamaru asked him. Fujita nodded in response.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KKKKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino jumped right onto Shikamaru. Mika did the same onto Fujita.

"What is wrong with you you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked.

"LET'S GO RUN BACK AND FORTH ACROSS SOUND!" Ino pulled Shikamaru up and speeded off.

"OHAYO FUJITA-KUN!" Mika smiled at Fujita. Fujita put a cautious hand on her forehead. "Are you drunk?"

"I'M UNDERAGE STUPID!" Mika pummeled Fujita's head.

"Annoying sugar-high girl," Fujita rubbed his sore head.

"LET'S GO FIND AIKO-CHAN!" Fujita grabbed onto his collar and dragged them away.

With Naruto………………………….

"AGAIN NARUTO-SENSEI!" Taku demanded. Naruto eagerly helped him. That was, until he found himself slammed into a tree.

"GOMEN NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata went up to Naruto and helped him up.

Then, she punched his face again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto's eyes were turning bluish black.

Hinata in response, punched him again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?" Naruto grabbed onto both of his arms.

"Y-You don't like me anymore Naruto-kun?" Hinata started to tear up. Naruto quickly let go.

"No Hinata-chan! Of course I still like you as a friend!" Naruto tried to reassure her.

"THANKS NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata punched him in the face………………….again.

"TAKU-KUN!" Aiko pounced onto Taku.

"Are you sick or something?" Taku asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Aiko punched his nose.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIKO-CHAN!" Taku grabbed his broken nose.

"Hm? Oh, gomen. Lemme heal it!" Aiko put her hands on his nose and quickly healed it.

"Ariga-" Taku was interrupted again when Aiko punched his nose…………………….again.

"NOW WE'RE GOING TO GO SHOPPING!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard before he was dragged off.

"NEJI! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY MAKEOVER!" Tenten was in a pink dress with a big bow on the back. Her hair was in pigtails too. Neji stared. "What did you do to Tenten?"

"DO YOU LIKE IT?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tenten bonked his head.

"yeah,yeah, sure." Neji sighed before turning back to Akiyama.

Tenten grabbed his shoulder and placed a huge giant kiss onto his lips.

"BUH BYE NEJI-KUN!" With that, she flounced off.

Neji's eyes grew the size of watermelons as he touched his lips. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"AKIYAMA-KUN!" Keiko flounced up to him.

"Hn," Akiyama replied.

"DO YOU WANNA GET A MAKEOVER? I THINK YOU NEED ONE! FIRST, LETS DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE! ITS BORING WHEN ITS WHITE! IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE AN OBAA-CHAN!" Keiko patted his white hair.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN OLD LADY! And I am not going to dye my hair," Akiyama stubbornly stood there.

Keiko however, just grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and dragged him away.

"WTFF???????????????? I'M COVERED IN BLUE!" was heard in the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke," Sakura stared at him. She already got over her sugar high already by constantly running into trees. Rei however, already was hugging and squeezing the life out of Kiyoshi.

Sasuke sensed somebody. He turned around to find Sakura.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" he asked her coldly. Sakura winced.

"I was just wondering if you would like to train with me," Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Why not?" Sakura looked surprised.

"Kiyoshi would even be a bigger challenge than you," Sasuke glared at her.

"EXCUSE ME? I almost beat you in our battle before! I'll say that you're the weak one!" Sakura was on fire. You could see it surrounding her. She did control that element anyway.

"Tch. You were lucky," Sasuke said.

The flames from her body erupted all over her.

"I'm not the same stupid 12-year old kunoichi from before. I'm stronger and I can surpass you. I don't need to get power from some stupid snake bastard that's weaker than me," Sakura said.

"I can beat you even if you don't feel the same way," with that, Sakura turned around and started to walk off. Sasuke hadn't notice the kunai that zipped past him.

It grazed by his cheek, causing it to bleed.

"What happened to the old Sakura?" Sasuke wondered.

Sakura's POV…………………….

"I can't believe it," Sakura sank towards the ground.

"I still love him. I can't! He left me. He broke my heart. He shouldn't deserve to be forgiven," Sakura scolded herself when she felt the tears running down her face.

"I wish I could just start my life over as a new person. I don't want to be known as the same old weak Sakura."

Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"I just might be able to do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo," Sakura greeted.

Her friends were all on top of the bed. In Sasuke's room if you guys want to know.

"Don't you wish you could just start your life over?" Hinata asked them.

In return, they all nodded.

"I know exactly how we can," Sakura told her plan.

"It's worth a shot, but I'm not sure if I can do it," Tenten admitted. SHE DID GET OUT OF THE FRILLY DRESS!

"Let's go shopping then!" Ino dragged them outside.

Must I describe their time in shopping? Probably.

"OMG! I love that top you're wearing!" Ino beamed at Sakura.

"Arigatou," Sakura looked down at her v-necked pink t-shirt.

OH FINE! THEY BOUGHT A LOT OF CLOTHES,SHOES,AND JEWLERY! THAT'S IT!

I don't wanna describe it.

"Now we're finished with that! Let's get that hair of yours fixed at least!" Hinata went inside the hair salon. They bought wigs.

"Step #1. Make your attire like a normal girl," Tenten checked it off.

They were now changing.

"You look totally different!" Sakura gushed while looking at Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the comment. She was sorta feeling like her old self.

She had in purple contacts. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She didn't need a wig to look different. She wore a black spaghetti strap with jean capris. For shoes, she wore a pair of blue flip-flops.

"What do you think of me?" Tenten was out of the bathroom. Her friend's jaws dropped.

Tenten's dark brown hair went down to her mid-back. Her chocolate brown eyes were now blue. She was shockingly wearing a red halter top and a black skirt. For shoes, she wore grey canvas airwalkers.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Ino gave Tenten a huge hug.

"I'm going to try now!"Sakura rushed into the bathroom.

Sakura came out with red wine hair and the same emerald eyes. She was wearing a red tube top with white shorts. Must I describe the details?

"I can't recognize you. Put in forest green contacts though!" Hinata handed them to her.

She turned around and put them on. Then, she faced her friends again.

"That's much better!" Ino gave her a thumbs up.

Ino soon came out with her hair down to her shoulders. Her bangs were spread on both sides of her face instead of one long strip. Her hair was now orange. Her eyes are chocolate brown. She was wearing a light purple sundress.

"Do we look like our old selves?" Sakura looked down at herself and then at her friends. They all shook their heads.

"PHASE ONE COMPLETE THEN!"Hinata punched her fist into the air.

"Let's go pummel Orochimaru then! I always wanted to do that!" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

They soon appeared in front of his door and knocked.

"Cccccccccccccccccccooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn," Orochimaru slithered.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY OROCHIMARU!" Each girl had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! YOUR FUNERAL IS TODAY!"

"Like you can defeat me," Orochimaru huffed while thousands of snakes appeared. Sakura just snapped her fingers together and they burned to crisp.

"MY SNAKES! You're going to pay for that!" Orochimaru rushed towards them. Hinata easily punched him in the face while sending him backwards into the wall.

Roots suddenly started to appear out of the ground while wrapping around Orochimaru. Tenten smirked at it.

They started to squeeze the life out of Orochimaru. Suddenly, the boys just had to come in.

Sasuke needed the power so he cut open the roots. He looked at the girls in the room.

"Who are you?" he asked while looking at the unfamiliar girls.

"Why do you have to know?" the red-haired girl retorted.

"SASUKE-KUN! ATTACK!" Orochimaru ordered.

Sasuke sighed while his friends and him rushed towards the girls. The girls just stuck out their tongues before disappearing out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was fun! We have to do that some other time!" Ino laughed. Shikamaru suddenly appeared in front of her.

Ino waited. And waited. Nothing happened.

"Aren't you guys going to take us in as prisoners?" Ino asked him.

"Too troublesome. He deserves it anyway," Shikamaru muttered.

"That's nice! Now let's go girls!" Ino started to walk off.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called out. "What's your name."

Ino looked back at him and smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

And with that, they all disappeared

**You guys will get what they're doing in later chapters. Now, I'M POOPED! It's midnight right now!**.


	10. New Jobs

**A LOT OF U GUYS ARE ASKING ME QUESTIONS!! ****Shika**** hates ****Orochimaru****, but he's only staying because he thinks it's too troublesome to return without the others. ****Naruto**** is not giving up on bringing back ****Sasuke**** so he stays with him until he accomplishes his goal. ****Neji**** is just there because………..no reason.**

Chapter 10

Sakura woke up to find blinding sunshine. She turned to look at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura smiled sadly at him.

"Wait till he learns that I can let him meet his parents," Sakura thought.

At Konoha, Sakura learned one of the forbidden jutsus. She could summon the dead back again for 1 day. It drains a lot of her chakra though. She said hi to the third hokage and punched Zabuza in the face while at it. Haku, she just gave him some more makeup tips. Haku happily returned to his room to try it on. They were all in heaven. Even Zabuza.

Sasuke stirred slightly. Sakura decided that she should start training. Oh yeah, they aren't in their costumes right now.

She decided on black shorts and a red tank top. Then, she looked in the mirror.

"I'VE GOTTEN FATTER! DOES SOUND MAKE YOU FAT? Sasuke seems to be gaining some weight too! Must do 1,000 sit ups!" Sakura quickly got on the floor while doing 10 sit ups per minute.

Soon, Sasuke woke up. He looked to find Sakura on her 934th sit up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura barely paused.

"1,000!" Sakura collapsed onto the floor. "NOW I NEED TO GET PIG UP!!" Sakura rushed out the door.

Sakura slammed the door. Sasuke just stared at the remains of his now broken door.

He also heard a loud scream.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOREHEAD!"

Sasuke sighed and got up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not in the mood to train anymore," Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were outside in the woods with Aiko, Rei, Keiko, and Mika.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon being a normal commoner." Sakura headed off.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata followed her. The younger girls glanced at each other with confused expressions but decided to let it slide.

With Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata…………………………………..

"It feels like I'm starting over my life!" Tenten stretched out her arms. "I JUST HATE THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO LET MY HAIR DOWN THOUGH!"

"You look better with your hair down so shut up!" Ino snapped.

"Lemme see! We could go shopping." Sakura looked in her wallet to find……….nothing.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BROKE!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE'LL STARVE! WE'LL NOT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY CLOTHES! WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY WATER!" Hinata had anime tears running down her face.

"………….. Your element is water Hinata. How can you not have enough water?" Tenten pointed out.

"Oh! Good point!" Hinata instantly cheered up. "BUT WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR FOOD!"

"I'm going to find a job while you guys stay here sulking then," Ino sighed while heading off.

"WAIT FOR US!" Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura ran after her.

Ino wandered around Sound. Nothing.

"This is hopeless! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Ino groaned.

"There's a café! Let's see if we can get a job!" Tenten pointed at the little café at the side.

They headed inside a café called Under the Stars. They looked to find almost nobody there. There was an old woman standing at the cashier station.

"My, My! How may I help you?" the old woman asked.

"We want to apply for a job? Do you have any available?" Ino asked.

The woman smiled at her. "We have plenty of jobs! My daughter opened this café a week ago so we need all the help we can get. Let me show you our present employees. Hiroshi! Kishotsu! Masaki! Ryoichi!"

A green headed boy came out. Half of his hair was messily sticking up in the middle while the rest rested on the top of his head.

"What do you want obaa-chan?" he lazily asked her. "And who are these old people?" He pointed towards the girls.

"DO NOT CALL ME OBAA-CHAN! And these will be our new employees. Wait, do you 4 know how to cook?" the elderly woman looked over her shoulder. The 4 nodded in reply.

The green-haired boy lazily glanced at them and pointed towards the kitchen. "Go wash the dishes then."

Sakura mentally fumed inside.

**"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I'M GOING TO PUMMEL HIM BADLY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inner Sakura screamed.**

"YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER US AROUND! WE ARE NEW EMPLOYEES AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY IS TO WASH DISHES?"

The green-headed guy smirked at her. "Fine, then go mop the kitchen."

"WHY YOU!" she sended a fist towards him. He just lazily blocked it with his hand.

"By the way. I'm Hiroshi. If you don't want to mop the floor, let's see if you can even bake then." He let go of her fist and headed behind the purple curtain.

Sakura stood there with her fist clenched in front of her face. She had fire flaring in her eyes and her mouth was pressed together in a tight line.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS BABY!" She headed inside and grabbed an apron. She washed her hands and stood in front of him waiting.

"Let's see what you got then," he smirked at her.

An hour later…………………………..

"SEE!!!!!!! I MADE FOUR CAKES! HAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Hn, not that bad. But, you put too much sugar in the strawberry cake."

"WHY YOU!!!!"

"Yo Hiroshi! Who are these people?" a light-blue headed boy went in. He had short hair and his bangs were grazing the top of his forehead.

"Hn. This is………..what is your name again?" Hiroshi glanced at Sakura.

"I told you already like 100 times. IT IS NYOKO!" she yelled in his ear. The blue-haired boy smirked.

"Nice to meet you then Nyoko. And I think Hiroshi is death now. My name is Kishotsu."

He glanced at the 3 behind her. "Who are they?"

He eyed Hinata carefully. Hinata blushed at the attention.

"M-My name is Tamiko." Hinata shyly replied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Tamiko." Kishotsu took her hand and smiled. Hinata gave a small smile back.

"Well, do you know any recipes?" he asked her.

"SHE KNOWS MILLIONS! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ino butted in.

"Fine then. Make something with these items." Kishotsu took out a plain tart, whipped cream, and assorted berries. Instantly, Hinata thought of a fruit tart.

She filled the inside with cream and delicately put fruit on the top.

"Do you have any chopped up almonds?" she turned towards Kishotsu.

He handed her a container. She sprinkled some on top of the fruit and handed the tart to Kishotsu.

Kishotsu took a bite and smiled. "It's really good."

"Arigatou!" Hinata smiled in response. Tenten suddenly looked nauseous. NOT BECAUSE OF THE SCENE!

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Tenten asked.

"It's down the hall and the door to your right." Hiroshi instructed.

Tenten went down the hall. She saw two doors on each side.

"Now I think this was the door he said," Tenten opened the door to her left.

"OH MY!!!" Brooms, Mops, Buckets, and cleaning supplies all fell on top of her.

"HELP ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Tenten tried to get all of the supplies off of her.

A hand however, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She looked up at her savior.

He had orange hair. His hair was spiked and he had a cheerful expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks" Tenten said.

"What are you doing here inside a storage closet anyway?" the orange-headed boy asked her.

"I was looking for the bathroom," Tenten muttered sheepishly.

"Well, it's on your right," the guy pointed to the opposite side.

"Thanks! Oh, what's you name?" Tenten asked.

"It's Masaki," Masaki smiled at her and then headed into the kitchen. "You owe me your name too!"

"It's Sakiko!" Tenten yelled.

"Soooooooooo………. What are we supposed to do?" Ino asked the boys.

"Hm? Oh! Uh………………. You could start baking," Kishotsu handed her a bag of flour.

"We don't get a lot of business. Probably because the only thing we make is tapioca," Hiroshi started to knead the dough. "But we're going to change that."

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO HELP! LET'S START THEN!" Hinata rushed off.

Kishotsu stared weirdly at her.

"She's just having one of her moments. Don't mind her," Sakura giggled.

Ino carried the bag towards the other side of the kitchen.

"I wonder how Shika is doing," she wondered.

"He's probably not even giving a care about where I am. Does he even ca-HEY!"

Ino bumped into a sturdy figure, causing the flour to fall to the ground and explode.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE????????? YOU JUST CAUSED ME TO-Oh! Sorry!" Ino looked up at a black-haired guy that looked like Kakashi's hair sort of except shorter. He also had glasses.

"That's ok. What's your name?" the black-haired dude asked.

"It's In- I mean Hikaru. And sorry about the flour," Ino sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"No problem. Do you work here? Because I've never seen you before. Oh, and my name is Ryoichi." Ryoichi smiled at her.

"I'm a new employee! And I better clean this mess up," Ino did some hand seals.

"No, that's alright! Since you're new, I can…….." Ryoichi drifted off because all of the flour was whooshed out the window.

Ryoichi looked at her amazed. "Did you do that?"

Ino nodded proudly.

"That's great! Maybe you can teach me some jutsus too. I'm also a ninja. Now I'll help you on what you should do."

"Thanks!" Ino smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OMG! YESTERDAY WAS HEAVEN!" Ino gushed while flopping onto Shika's bed. (A.N. Ino: HEY! I CAN ONLY CALL HIM SHIKA! Love-anime: yeah, yeah, whatever.)

"What happened?" Hinata sat down next to her.

"Ryoichi is such a cutie! He's so sweet and he has the looks! He's like the sweet, sensitive type of boy. Twice, our hands brushed together," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Well, Masaki is probably 10 times better then this Ryoichi. He is so talented in cooking and he loves weapons too!" Tenten smiled at the fact.

"Well, Hiroshi is a bastard. He's so rude! But he is hot," Sakura hesitantly admitted.

Ino grinned. "See! I knew you had the hots for him!"

Sakura blushed. "I DO NOT!"

Then, she turned to Hinata. "How was Kishotsu?"

"He is nice. He is also very caring and he seems to master in baking," Hinata said.

"We met so many cuties today!" ino jumped up and down in her seat.

From behind the door, you could hear a growl.

Behind the door………………………………………

"Who in the world is this Hiroshi guy?" Sasuke was literally fuming.

"This Ryoichi guy seems to be very troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Who knew Hinata could interact with people?" Naruto was cracking his knuckles.

"Oh well, I'm going to go in. It is my room," Shikamaru pushed open the door.

Shikamaru looked to find all of the girls with pink blushes on their faces. Ino's face was totally red. He started to get annoyed.

"Oh! Shikamaru! Uh……… We're going to be heading off!" Ino tried to sneak out the door. She however was stopped when he blocked the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere!" Ino nervously replied.

"Whatever, let's go Ino." Sakura dragged Ino, Tenten, and Hinata out.

"I don't think so," Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Like I care what you say! Get out of my way!" Then, Sakura's smile turned evil. "We're going to the bathroom, why would you be so interested?"

All of the boys turned red. "Nevermind."

"That's great! Now let's go!" Sakura dragged them inside the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was great! You made them look like perverts," Tenten giggled.

"Ya! I'm great am I?" Sakura smugly said.

"Who cares forehead. We have to get ready for our job!" Ino put on her wig and contacts and changed into the waitress' outfit.

They soon finished.

"LET'S GO AND BAKE!" Hinata enthusiastically punched her fist in the air.


	11. LET THE JEALOUSY BEGIN!

**Next ****chappy****! Don't worry! I AM NOT GOING TO PAIR THE OOC CHARACTERS WITH THE GIRLS!**

Chapter 11

"One strawberry cake coming up!" Sakura rushed inside and took the plate.

She went out and handed it to the customer.

"Thanks!" the guy took a bite. "This is delicious! I'm going to have to tell all of my friends to come here!"

"Arigatou! Come again!" Sakura turned to the next customer. "Yes! How may I help you?"

"Business has grown so much these past few days! I love your cakes Tamiko!" the old woman said. Let's just call her Shoryu.

"Thanks! I make the cakes, Ino decorates them." Hinata admitted.

"Well, you're really good at decorating cakes then," Ryoichi complimented. Ino blushed in response.

"Nyoko is really good at attracting customers," Hiroshi mused while watching the girl's cheerful chatter.(He's talking about Sakura!)

"What do you do?" Masaki asked.

"I make the drinks," Tenten said.

"I do that too. Let me help you. Then, I'll challenge you to a spar," Masaki grinned at her. Tenten grinned back.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Sakura cheerfully asked.

"Hn." The voice replied.

A vein popped in Sakura's forehead. "Excuse me, but I do not know what HN means."

"Hn." The voice replied again.

"Who do you thin-" Sakura looked up at the person. Sasuke was standing right in front of her.

"Well, aren't you going to take his order?" Naruto asked behind him.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Sakura immediately snapped out of it.

"I forgot they didn't know us! And what are they doing here?" Sakura frantically thought.

"Do you make tomato cakes?" Sasuke asked in a monotone

"Well sorry, but an idiot could only think of making tomato cakes," Sakura replied.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Nyoko! Here's the tapioca you said………….." Tenten drawled off when she saw the boys.

"Oh thanks!" Sakura took it from her. Tenten gave her a worried glance.

Neji eyed the brown-haired girl. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Where have I seen her before?" Neji wondered.

Then, the door's bells rang again. Sakura looked to fine Rei, Mika, Keiko, Aiko, Kiyoshi, Akiyama, Fujita, and Taku headed in.

Sakura instantly beamed. "Rei-chan!"

Rei looked at her strangely. "Who are you?"

Sakura mentally slapped herself for her mistake. "Uh, won't you 4 like to try our cakes? Come right this way!" Sakura pushed the four of them in.

"Sakiko! Hikaru! Tamiko! Come here!" Sakura called. Instantly, her friends came.

"We should tell them," Tenten nodded.

"Tell us what?" Keiko asked.

"Can't you tell our familiar chakras?" Tenten put her hair in two buns. Ino and Sakura took off their wigs while Hinata just took her hair out of her braids.

"Ino-sensei!" Mika instantly rushed over.

"Why are you dressed up in that?" Rei asked them.

"Just want to spend time without being ourselves. Need the money too. Don't tell anybody though!" Sakura warned.

"Why not?" Mika asked.

"We want to keep it a secret," Hinata winked.

"A-Ano, when are we going to train today?" Aiko asked her.

"We'll train in the afternoon. Meet us at the regular training grounds!" Hinata shooed them out of the kitchen.

"YO! IS THERE ANYBODY IN THERE? WHO'S GOING TO TAKE OUR ORDERS?" Naruto's booming voice called.

Hinata instantly rushed out.

"How may I help you?" Hinata asked.

"One ramen cake! One tomato cake, one chocolate cake, and one cookies'n cream cake!" Naruto said.

"Ok! Coming right up!" Hinata got their orders and handed them to Naruto.

"Thanks for coming!" Hinata smiled at Naruto.

He could feel his heart speeding up at the warm smile.

"Yo Tamiko! Try this blueberry cake I made," Kishotsu had a piece of blueberry cake and a fork.

Hinata was about to reach for it. But Kishotsu already forked out a piece and put it in front of her face. Hinata gave him a questioning glance. Kishotsu smiled.

"Open your mouth," He commended.

Hinata blushed while shyly opening her mouth. Kishotsu popped it in.

Naruto however, was fuming mad for some reason.

"Why am I mad? I just met her for a couple of minutes and I'm already jealous? Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself. (A.N. love-anime: Yes Naruto, there is something wrong with you.)

Hinata chewed the cake slowly. "It's very good!"

Kishotsu beamed. "Then it's on the menu!"

"Neh, what's your name?" Naruto casually asked Hinata.

"It's Hi- No, Tamiko," Hinata scolded herself for making the obvious mistake.

"Tamiko huh…………. Nice name!" Naruto grinned at her.

"I'm glad he's turning back to his old self," Hinata sighed happily.

"YO TAMIKO! LOOK AT THIS MASTERPIECE!" Ino yelled while carrying a HUGE towering chocolate cake. Unfortunately, she couldn't see where she was going.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN????????!!!!!!!!!"

"Ehehehe, oops?" Ino laughed nervously.

Unfortunately for our little Shika here, Ino just happened to run into him while getting cake all over him in the process.

Ino giggled at the chocolate covered Shika. He had chocolate all over him. He was trying to get it off his face.

"You missed at spot," Ino pointed out. She reached forward and licked off the little chocolate smudge on his left cheek.

Shika suddenly wished the chocolate was back on his face. He was now blushing like a fire engine.

"Anyway, we have some extra clothes. Come towards the back with me please," Ino left chocolate footprints on the floor.

Ino took out 2 towels while rubbing her face off. She also handed Shikamaru a new T-shirt.

Shikamaru took off his shirt in the process.

Ino instantly turned bright pink.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, there is a bathroom," Ino pointed to her left.

Shikamaru smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

The comment made Ino blush more. "NO WAY!"

After 5 torturing minutes, he finally cleaned himself up and put the new T-shirt on. Ino breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

Shikamaru glanced at her. "You look very familiar."

Ino started to panic. "There's nobody that I look familiar to! It must be your imagination!"

"Maybe………………………."

They went outside to find an annoyed Tenten. She was cleaning up the big mess.

"THANKS FOR THE GREAT HELP! I APPRECIATE CLEANING UP A 2 FOOT CAKE!"

"Ummmmmmm…………………. Sorry?" Ino instantly ran away for fear of her life.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino bumped into something hard while causing her to topple over. She was instantly caught by two strong arms.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. Ino looked up to find Ryoichi.

"Thanks Ryoichi-kun," Ino smiled. She didn't notice the pair of eyes glaring at them.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru was very annoyed. In his opinion, this scene was very troublesome to look at.

"Get a room!" Tenten hollered. Ino and Ryoichi turned red. Shikamaru did too, but not in embarrassment.

Soon, the boys did leave in the end much to the girls' disappointment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was tiring," Sakura collapsed onto the floor.

"Who ever knew work could be sooooooooooo hard?" Ino sat down next to Sakura.

"Great, we even have fanclubs in Sound. This is so not my day," Tenten groaned.

They reached the rooms. Each girl separated and headed inside.

Naruto and Hinata…………………………………….

Hinata opened the door to find Naruto sitting on the bed impatiently.

"Where were you Hinata-chan? You do know its midnight do you?" Naruto was very serious.

"Uhhhhhhhh……………" Hinata did not want to tell him that she was working for 10 hours straight, 4 hours training, and spending 1 hour running away from fanboys. She decided she'll stick with the fanboys excuse.

"I had to run away from some stalkers," Hinata replied while sitting on the bed.

"YOU HAVE STALKERS???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, yes? They're just fanboys Naruto," Hinata tried to reason……

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM TO PIECES! THEY'LL BE ROASTED! THEY'LL GET HIT 1,000 TIMES WITH MY RASENGAN!"

"Naruto…………why do you care so much if I have a fanclub in Sound? This is nothing compared to Konoha. In Konoha, almost every boy wants to be with Sakura, Tenten, Ino, or me," Hinata said.

Naruto calmed down for one second. "At least Porno-sensei doesn't like you."

"Actually, he always goes to my front steps every night so I can be a model for Icha Icha Paradise."

Cricket, cricket, silence…………………………………………

"WHHHHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????????"

Neji and Tenten…………………………………..

Tenten opened the door. Neji was lying on his bed. He sat up when Tenten headed inside.

"Do not ask me what happened," Tenten said.

"Fine.………………….What happened?"

Tenten slapped her forehead. " I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK ME THAT!!!!!!!!"

"What happened?"

Tenten sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I was just spending time with my friends and this HOT new boy I met! He's so sweet!!!!!!!!!" Tenten gushed at the thought of Masaki.

Neji growled lowly.

"And he has this amazing orange hair. It remind me of an orange! Oranges are my favorite fruit! He also LOVES weapons like me and he even got me a kunai with my name on it! See!" Tenten took out the kunai and showed it to Neji.

Neji glared at the innocent kunai.

"Hn, I'm going to bed." With that, he turned the lights off and went under the covers.

"IT'S NOT POLITE TO TURN THE LIGHTS OFF WHEN ANOTHER PERSON IS TRYING TO FIND HER WAY TO THE BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!" With that, a loud crashing sound echoed in the hallway. It was followed by a "I BROKE MY TOE!"

Shikamaru and Ino…………………………….

Ino collapsed in front of the door. In truth, the chocolate cake tired her out.

Shikamaru heard a thump against the door and heavy breathing. He opened it to find Ino on the ground.

"Don't ask," with that, Ino closed her eyes tiredly while falling asleep.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru muttered while picking Ino up.

He placed her besides him and looked at her peaceful face.

He also noticed that there was a smudge of chocolate on her forehead. He carefully licked it off.

The action reminded of what the girl at the café did today. He blushed before also falling asleep.

Sakura and Sasuke…………………………..

Sakura threw open the door. It instantly woke Sasuke up who was having a peaceful and QUIET sleep.

"Must you wake me up in the middle of the night?" Sasuke muttered tiredly.

"Geez! You're even worse than Kiyoshi when I wake him up in the morning!"

At the mention of this Kiyoshi guy, Sasuke shot up.

"Who is Kiyoshi?" he asked suspiciously.

Sakura grew tense. "Uh, this HOT new guy I met!" In her mind, she was currently cursing at Kiyoshi for "accidently" dumping flour on her.

Sasuke growled.

"Uh, he has amazing cool hair! He's so laid back and cool that it makes him instantly SEXYLICIOUS! He also is really sweet to me too!" In Sakura's mind however, she was saying the exact opposite.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Sasuke lied back down.

"UCHICHA! DID YOU STEAL MY TOMATOES THAT I LEFT HERE THIS MORNING?"

What a troublesome day…………………….


	12. new powers

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I MADE! I'll make sure to be extra careful this time. NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 12

"Let's get Aiko, Rei, Mika, and Keiko for training. And…….. GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE BED SAKURA!" Tenten yelled. Sakura and Sasuke were currently cuddling together, but because of Tenten's loud voice, they both rolled off the bed.

"Owwwwwwwwwww…………….." Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on Sasuke.

Sasuke was staring blankly back at her.

"Um, Good morning?" Sakura tried.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll get off," Sakura get off. Sasuke groaned while rubbing the back of his now-sore head.

"You want me to heal it?" Sakura didn't bother for an answer. She just placed her chakra filled hand on his head and instantly, it stopped hurting.

Sasuke looked surprised for a second. But soon, it was replaced with a stoic look again.

"Now that you're finished, LET'S GO!" Tenten sent a wooden piece of sharp wood at Sakura. Sakura didn't bother to dodge.

In mid air, the piece of wood burned to crisp. Sakura turned her head and smirked.

"Fire always dominates wood," Sakura said.

Tenten grinned. "But not stone."

In return, a huge boulder was above Sakura and about to pummel her.

Sakura had to use the fire to soften the crash. In time, she dodged it.

"Get rid of that thing. I do not want to be squished first thing in the morning," Sakura had a vein popping out of her forehead.

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino came in the room to see the little scene. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stared in shock.

Neji glanced at Tenten. "How strong did she get?"

A gush of water flew at Sakura and Tenten.

Tenten and Sakura turned to glare at Ino and Hinata. So lemme say, Ino used wind to impact a huge force on them while Hinata used her element, water.

"Hehehe………… Mika and Aiko are waiting for us! We better hurry!" Ino and Hinata dashed off with Sakura and Tenten on their tail.

"I'M SOAKED BECAUSE OF YOU NOW PIG!"

"Use your element then!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were left in the room dumbfounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HELP ME MIKA!" Ino hid behind the short, little girl.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sakura lunged for Ino.

"But you're dry!" Ino tried to reason while dodging Sakura.

"Hmmmm………. Fine! I'll kill you while sparring." Sakura grinned.

"Fat chance," Ino smiled back.

What they didn't know, was that the boys and their "students" were spying on them.

"Let's start with Taijutsu!" Hinata sended a fist towards Aiko. Aiko didn't manage to block it, so it was sended into her stomach. She spat out a little bit of blood.

"Aiko-chan!" Taku grew worried.

Aiko thought she heard somebody call her name, but decided that it was just something she imagined.

She stood up and disappeared. She reappeared in the back of Hinata and tried to send a fist at her back.

Hinata turned around and blocked her fist.

"Pretty good! You've improved!" Hinata complimented.

Suddenly, fire surrounded the both of them. Hinata looked at Sakura and Rei.

Sakura smirked. "Rei and I against you and Aiko."

"You're on!" Hinata sended a blast of water towards the ring of fire around them. The fire soon died.

Rei charged towards Aiko with a shuriken. Aiko also took out a shuriken.

They clashed together. Rei tried to send a kick to Aiko's ankles, but Aiko did a backflip to avoid it.

Hinata and Sakura caused a lot of fire and water to fly everywhere.

Hinata sended thousands of water darts Sakura. Sakura put up a fire shield while sending fire balls towards Hinata.

Hinata managed to soak most of them, but one grazed her arm.

"Crap," hissed Hinata. She looked at the burnt make on her arm. However, a pool of water formed on it and in a couple of seconds, the wound disappeared.

She glared at Sakura while forming hand seals. A water dragon formed besides her. It had huge blue scales and fiery green eyes. She looked over at Sakura to find that she also had a fire dragon next to her.

"Let's do this then," the dragon rearranged into a katana. It had the symbol water on it at the handel.

Sakura's dragon turned into thin sword that had fire surrounding it. There was the symbol of the sun on the tip.

"Seika no jutsu," Sakura whispered. Fire totally surrounded her body. It acted as a body shield like Gaara's sand armor.

"Mizu no jutsu," a tattoo appeared on Hinata's whole entire arm.

"This is the end," both girls ran towards each other.

Sakura threw up her sword while Hinata swung her katana towards Sakura. Both clashed together.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The land around them was all wiped out. The trees were all knocked over and everybody was sent flying away.

Dust covered the whole entire landscape.

Ino and Tenten went over quickly and managed to see the two bodies standing. Their clothes were torn and ripped. Both of them knelt down onto the ground.

"Well, I haven't trained like that for a while," Hinata remarked while panting heavily.

"Same here," Sakura replied.

"You guys only had to use ¼ of your chakra though this time! That's an improvement!" Ino said.

"That's great, whatever," Sakura tried to get up. Ino already had her arm around Sakura and was pulling her up slowly.

Hinata found herself being lifted up by two roots. Slowly, they lifted her onto her feet and withered back into the ground. She glanced at Tenten gratefully.

All four girls turned to look at the younger ones. Each one had an awe-stricken and shocked face on.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Mika exclaimed.

"What was that racket?" a voice droned in the woods.

"Who cares. But I am rather annoyed that a tree was being sended straight towards me head."

Out stepped Kishotsu, Hiroshi, Ryoichi, and Masaki.

Kishotsu stared at Hinata. "Have I met you somewhere?"

"No! Where would've you seen me before anyway?" Hinata nervously said.

"Were you the old woman who sent the tree flying towards me?" Hiroshi asked, pissed while glaring at Sakura.

"So what if it was?" Sakura smirked.

"Old obaa-chans don't know anything these days," Hiroshi muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Ino giggled at the little scene. She looked to find Ryoichi staring at her.

"Hikaru?" Ryoichi walked up to her.

"Uh, my name's Ino," Ino said.

"Well, nice to meet you then Ino," Ryoichi smiled at her.

"If only if I could tell you!" Ino blushed at the smile.

Tenten was in a tree videotaping all of this.

"This would be great blackmail," Tenten chuckled evilly.

"What are you doing?" Masaki appeared behind her.

"AH!" Tenten fell off the tree face first.

"DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Tenten roared while shaking her fist at Masaki.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to," Masaki landed besides Tenten.

"Is your wittle cheek forming a bruise? Does it hurt?" Masaki held her face while mocking her in a baby voice.

"I AM NOT A BABY YOU KNOW!" Tenten bit his hand.

"Just trying to be nice, sheesh," Masaki didn't look offended at all however.

If you would've noticed, you could feel the rage radiating off the bush.

"Why is Hinata flirting with that stupid teme?" Naruto jumped out of the bush.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed while they all got out of the bush.

Tenten turned her head to find 8 enraged or confused boys staring at them.

"Hyuuga! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Hn Is not an answer!" Tenten sighed, annoyed.

Neji right now, was busy glaring at Masaki.

Masaki turned towards Neji and inwardly shuddered.

"Well, since you guys have no reason of being here, we'll be going!" Hinata tried to run away. She did not want to see Naruto right now. He's probably thinking about how weak she looks with so many torn clothes and scratches.

Naruto caught her wrist. "There's no need to go yet."

"Yes there is and we're outta here," Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata looked at Naruto apologetically before puffing into smoke.

Tenten just got absorbed into the ground while Ino disappeared with the wind.

The 12 boys and 4 girls just stood there.

"Umm………………… My name is Kishotsu. Nice to meet you?" Kishotsu tried.

"I've seen you before. Do you work at a café?" Naruto suspiciously asked.

"Uh, yes?" Kishotsu stared at Naruto.

"AHA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! I AM SO SMART! UH HUH! OH YEAH! " Naruto yelled while pointing his finger at Kishotsu.

"Dobe!" Sasuke slammed a fist onto Naruto's head.

"Owie!" Naruto rolled on the ground while clutching his head.

"Excuse us please," Shikamaru picked up Naruto's legs and dragged him off with Sasuke and Neji following.

Kishotsu, Hiroshi, Masaki, and Ryoichi looked at each other. "That was weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to prove to the stupid shinobis that kunoichis can be stronger than they could ever be! From now on, more training," Ino started to climb up a red wood tree. "Let's see if I can make it up without falling!"

"You do know that red wood trees are the tallest trees in the world do you?" Tenten advised. "Why is there a Redwood tree in Sound anyway?"

"Bahumbug! Who cares?" Ino so far, was doing pretty well.

Tenten practiced Ninjutsu, since that was her weak point.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Sakura did her a favor by throwing a kunai at her. Tenten poofed and replaced into a log. She then appeared from above on a tree.

"Kage no Bunshin!" Hinata yelled while 2,000 Bunshins appeared. She ordered one of them to go to Tsunade and tell her their situation.

"Henge no jutsu!" Sakura turned into Sasuke.

"OH LOOK! I AM THE SO HOT SASUKE! I HAVE A HORSESHOE STICKING UP MY ASS BECAUSE I NEED TO KILL ITACHI AND BE A OROCHIMARU FREAK!" Sakura imitated.

"Sasuke would be so pissed if he saw you," Tenten warned.

"Suiryuudan no jutsu!" Hinata summoned a large water dragon.

"I FINISHED CLIMBING THAT STUPID TREE! Everything is so high up there! But not as high as the clouds," Ino reported.

"Neh Ino. Did you manage to copy the technique by the sleepless Baki?" Tenten asked her.

"Of course I did! Move out of the way!" Ino said.

Tenten just summoned a tree and it led her up high. Sakura went on a bundle of fire while Hinata just stood on the lake and summoned Suijinheki which was a water shield.

"KAZE NO YAIBA!" Ino cried. A blade of wind whipped by the trees and cut them all down. Each tree was about to tumble down when Tenten just summoned more trees to replace them.

"Doryuudan!" A mud dragon thrashed its way towards the lake. Suijinheki wasn't harmed at all though.

"God! Get through!" Tenten used more chakra. The mud dragon started to create a small hole through the shield.

Hinata, who was currently meditating, opened her eyes to find a mud dragon coming towards her. She jumped up and landed on the ground.

"I was trying to have some peace here!" Hinata was annoyed.

"At least I finally managed to get a hole through that thing," Tenten smirked.

"I heard from the Uchicha that there was a tournament today. It's Jounins battling together to see if they are worthy of something I forget!" Sakura said.

"Well, let's see if we can join!" Ino jumped onto a cloud and sailed away.

Her friends just walked their merry way there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata rushed their just in time to see it starting. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were the judges for some reason.

"WE WANNA FIGHT TODAY!" Hinata yelled.

Shikamaru looked at them with a bored expression. "Are you guys positive that you're strong enough to fight these people? They are ANBU and Jounins."

"Of course we can!" Ino declared.

The shinobis smirked. Like they could ever beat them.

The girls seemed to sense that. "We are going to crush them and you know it!"

"Well then, lets see what you got. Here's the pass," Sasuke handed them this pass that could allow them to fight.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino sat at the sidelines to watch the first match.

"Never knew that the ANBU here are so weak!" Sakura remarked while a Jounin barely managed to dodge a kick at his head.

The jounin sended a Bunshin towards the ANBU. It looked like the Bunshin Naruto created when he was trying to be a genin.

"They call that a Bunshin? It stinks!" Hinata laughed.

The match took a whole 20 minutes. Both didn't win because they passed out from overusing chakra.

"The people here are so weak! What was Uchicha thinking when he joined Orochimaru?" Sakura said.

"Sakura Haruno against Motoko Hikayu," Sasuke called out monotonely.

Motoko glared at Sakura. "You're the slut who's stealing Sasuke-kun away from me! Today, you're going to pay!"

"Like I care about your nonsense blabbering," Sakura smirked.

"Bitch! You're going to die today!" Motoko snarled.

"Start," Sasuke said.

Motoko immediately started to charge at Sakura. She threw a kunai at her.

Sakura caught it between her fingers and sended it back at her.

Sakura thought this was really boring. Then, her fist collided with the ground.

Motoko barely managed to dodge it.

"That's it! I'm going to get serious!" she sended a rain of sebon needles at her.

"You call that serious?" Sakura created a shield of fire to block the sebon needles.

Then, she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" The black-haired "ninja" thought.

Sakura reappeared from beneath the ground and sended a kick at Motoko's chin.

Motoko went flying into the air before landing on the ground. Sakura walked up to her and noticed that she went unconscious.

"That's all you managed to do? I didn't even have to use any chakra. Since, my element is fire, no need for chakra," Sakura walked off the field.

"Yo girl! That was pathetic! You could've defeated her in a second!" Ino said.

"Wanted to see her skills. Pathetic. I could even win against Orochimaru," Sakura yawned.

"Lllllllllleeeeeettttttttttttsssssssssss sssssssssseeeeeeeeee aaaaabout ttthat," Orochimaru appeared. "IIIIIIIIIIi cccccccchhhhhhaalllenge yyyyyou ttttttttoooooo a mmmmmmmaattttch right now."

Sakura smirked.

"You're on."


	13. Snakebastard's fight and amusement park

**YO! IT IS THE MATCH!!!!!!!!!! OROCHIMARU AND SAKURA! ****AND SUPER LONG CHAPPIE! IT'S LIKE DOUBLE OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS! Should I write more of these long chapters?**

Chapter 13

"Ready, Setty! GO!" Naruto yelled. His head met with a fist.

Orochimaru summoned 4 snakes and ordered them to attack.

Half way however, they burned to crisp…………again.

Sakura sighed. " I thought you should've learned from last time. Stupid retard."

"SSSHUT UUUP!!" Orochimaru ran towards her and his tongue went out.

Sakura just stood there looking bored. When the tongue came, she grabbed it and threw Orochimaru into the other side of the arena.

Everybody's except for Ino's, Tenten's, and Hinata's eyes went bulging.

"LET'S GO SAKURA!" Ino cheered.

"No need to cheer. We already know who's going to win," Tenten said.

"HOW DID SHE GET SO STRONG??????" Sasuke thought while freaking out in his mind.

Sakura smirked at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke quickly regained his posture.

Orochimaru got up and glared at Sakura.

"I guess I'll make a move then," Sakura threw her fist onto the ground. With no chakra added too.

Orochimaru had to leap back. But, Sakura appeared above him already.

"Sakura combo!" Sakura appeared under him and rammed her fist into his back. Then, she sent a huge blurry of kicks and punches at his body until they descended about 1 more meter down.

"FINAL MOVE!" Sakura sent a kick flying at Orochimaru's stomach. The arena exploded.

When the dust cleared, Orochimaru was at least 4 meters deep.

Now, everybody was beyond shocked.

"YAHOO! NO CHAKRA NEEDED THIS TIME TOO!" Hinata cheered.

Sakura grinned widely.

"Oh" Shikamaru started. "My" Neji continued. "Fucking" Naruto said. "God." Sasuke ended it.

"Not too bad right?" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the Uchicha.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"I challenge Hinata-sama to a fight then," Kabuto said.

"Are you sure you don't want to end up as Orochimaru?" Ino asked him tauntingly.

"Like she could do any harm," Kabuto smirked.

"Oh my. You're going to regret saying that," Tenten sighed while looking at HInata. Currently, she had fire flaring in her eyes. Or should I say water?

"Fine! You're on!" Hinata cried.

After Sakura took out Orochimaru and threw him at Sasuke, who dodged resulting in Orochimaru landing on the hard ground, they got in their positions.

"READY! SETTY! OW! GO!" Naruto yelled. Then, he glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?" he screamed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He quickly glanced at Sakura who was taking a drink. (OOOOOooHHHHHHH!!! IN YOUR FACE! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT OROCHIMARU SASUKE!)

Hinata disappeared in front of Kabuto in a super fast speed. She knew that anything relating to medical was useless against him. She decided on taijutsu for now.

"Byakuugan!" She cried. She started to do the 64 strikes.

"1strike! 2 strikes! 3 strikes! 4 strikes! " Hinata said. "32 strikes! 48 strikes!"

Hinata sent one last strike. "64 STRIKES!"

Kabuto was sent flying into the air. Hinata jumped up and punched him up way up high. Then, he started to fall.

Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Bam!

Kabuto landed head first on the ground. You could hear his skull cracking.

"That wasn't so hard! At least I could practice my 64 strikes on something today!" Hinata smiled innocently.

"WAH! WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG HINATA-CHAN?????" Naruto asked loudly.

Hinata just glared at him. "I thought you said I was weak."

Naruto sat in silence at that comment.

"Great Job Hinata-chan!" Ino hugged her.

"I CHALLENGE THAT BLONDY TO FIGHT AGAINST ME THEN!" A uh, silver haired girl said. "I WILL PROVE TO SHIKA-KUN THAT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

Ino smirked. "Oh really? And are you an elder? What kind of girl has gray hair?"

"I AM NOT OLD! AND I, THE ALL SO GREAT AYAMIKESHI WILL DOMINATE YOU!" Ayamikeshi cried.

"Fine," Ino reappeared behind her. "Let's start then."

"She has such fast speed! Should I do this? But I have to prove to Shika-kun that I'm worthy!" Ayamikeshi thought proudly.

"READY! SETTY! OH FORGET IT!" Naruto yelled exasperated.

"G-G-G-O-O-O!" Hinata finished for him.

"THAT WAS MY LINE!" Naruto shouted.

"Too bad," Hinata smirked.

"Hm. Let's have some fun!" Ino thought evilly.

She started to form hand signs.

"She mastered this technique pretty well." Tenten commented.

"Just watch!" Sakura turned to the fight.

Ino secured her in the place with strings formed of air. They wrapped themselves around the silver haired girl's ankles.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" Ino cried.

Ayamikeshi's eyes went wide, but reappeared to it's normal size.

"YO! YO! YO! I USED TO BE DREW! One day I turned blue! I ATE SOME CHERRIES IT MAKES ME LOOK SCARY THEN I PONYTAILED MY HAIR! EEE! GOT ME A NASTY SCAR! AND A FUNKY FRESH FLYING CAR!" Ayamikeshi started to rap.

Everybody sweatdropped. "What the hell?"

Then, Ino/Akamikeshi started to breakdance. Boys whistled and laughed at the sight.

"That's enough. Now, for something to finish her up." Ino jumped up and tied herself to the pole that suddenly appeared In the middle of nowhere.

Ino then, went back to her own body.

"That was great." Ino said.

Soon, Akamikeshi started to scream when she woke up. Everybody just ignored her however.

"Should I fight today?" Tenten asked boredly.

"Why not? There's nothing else you could do," Sakura replied.

"I'll challenge you then," a highly-looking ninja came up.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with," Tenten and the guy went onto the field.

Tenten immediately started by throwing 4 shurikens at him. He caught all five.

"I TOUCHED THE SHURIKEN THAT THIS GIRL THREW!" He cried excitedly.

"Retard," Tenten thought while sweatdropping.

She disappeared into the ground.

"Where is the precious kunoichi?" the retard asked.

He looked down to find a hand on his ankle. He was immediately pulled down.

"It's called Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu," Tenten said while brushing the dirt off her pants.

"The people at Sound are so weak!" Sakura commented.

"I agree," Ino said.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru stared at the kunoichis. "HOW DID THEY GET SO STRONG??"

"I'm bored," Tenten looked at her watch. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! WE'RE LATE!"

"???" her friends soon understood. "AAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY UP AND GO THEN!"

Immediately, they disappeared and headed towards the café.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomen for being late!" Hinata apologized.

"Huh? You guys are one hour early," Ryoichi pointed towards the clock.

Each girl glared at Tenten.

"Oops! I guess I forgot about Daylight Savings time!" Tenten nervously chuckled.

"Daylight Savings time was 3 MONTHS AGO!!!!!!!!" Ino hollered.

"I guess I didn't fix my watch then."

"Whatever. I'm going to change," Sakura headed into the bathroom.

1 hour later……………………….

"You again!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were there again.

"Hn. Tomato cake," Sasuke ordered.

"HERE YOU GO!" Sakura threw it at his face. But being Sasuke, he managed to dodge it.

"You missed," Sasuke smirked.

"Stupid bastard," Sakura muttered before placing a good piece of cake on the countertop.

Sasuke liked this girl's feisty attitude. She wasn't like most of the girls who drooled at the sight at him. ( If I was one of the girls. I would punch him and then drool!)

"Nyoko! We don't have to work for long today! We get a day off!" Ino appeared.

"YOU!" Ino pointed her finger at Shikamaru.

"It's rude to point you know?" Shikamaru said.

"Forget it," Ino sighed.

"A-ano. Sakiko. I-I don't know," a voice said quietly.

"Jeez! You're starting to act like your old self! It's cute on you!" Tenten reassured.

Hinata went out with her hair in ponytails. She had on a blue waitress's uniform. It was seemed to be better than their old ragedy t-shirts with Under the Stars on it.

"KAWAII!" Hearts formed in each girl's eyes.

"Told you!" Tenten said.

Naruto was basically drooling. Her purple eyes were full of happiness and worry. Her blue hair reminded him of the sparkling blue nights. She also had a cute waitress uniform on too.

"You guys should try on yours!" Tenten said.

"Why don't you have one on?" Ino asked.

"She thinks it's too girly," Hinata said.

Ino's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh we'll change that."

Tenten's eyes widened. "UH-UH! NO WAY!"

"TOO BAD!" Sakura and Ino each grabbed one arm and dragged her into the changing room. Hinata was left at the counter.

"Neh! Your name is Tamiko right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"Do you guys want to go to the arcade that was newly built here with my friends? Your friends can come too!" Naruto offered.

The boys glared at him. "Who said we were going?"

"I did so deal with it!" Naruto shot back.

"NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT COMING OUT!" Tenten screeched.

"You look great! Now get out there!" Sakura used her monstrous strength to push Tenten out.

Neji was about to have a nosebleed. This girl right here was hot! Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes seemed to be annoyed. She was currently in a green waitress's outfit.

Sakura had a pink waitress's outfit on. Her red wine hair was in a bun while her forest green eyes sparkled.

Ino had on a purple waitress's outfit on. Her orange hair was up to her shoulders. ( Her hair was bunched together inside the wig.) Her brown eyes were filled with happiness.

Sasuke and Shikamaru could just stare.

"Now! What was I saying. Oh yeah! Can we go after you're finished?" Naruto asked.

"Go where?" Tenten growled. She was still grumpy from before.

" To this amusement park he told us about," Hinata replied.

"Ok! Wait here for 30 more minutes ok?" Sakura headed into the kitchen. Then, Masaki headed out.

"Yo! Sakiko! Try this new starfruit latte I made," Masaki tossed her the drink.

Tenten caught it with ease. "It could've spilled you know!"

Masaki grinned. "Not if the person is you."

Tenten blushed at the comment.

Neji inwardly growled.

"Her name is Sakiko huh? Interesting," Neji thought.

Tenten took a sip. "IT'S GREAT! My favorite fruit too!" (I LUV STARFRUIT! First time I tried it was in Taiwan.:D)

"Great! Should I add bubbles or no?"Masaki asked.

"You should! Bubbles taste so good with starfruit!" Tenten recommended while throwing the container back at Masaki.

"You're just like a bubble. Sweet-tasting and chubby," Masaki said before disappearing in the kitchen.

"I AM NOT FAT!!" Tenten roared.

"But he did call me sweet!" Tenten bounced around happily.

Neji was starting to get really pissed with this Masaki guy. He seems to like Tenten and this Sakiko girl. He should just take ONE of HIS girls and deal with it. Not both! Tenten is His! Or is Sakiko his?

Neji sighed in irritation. Thinking too much hurts his brain.

Tenten, he's known her forever. Yet, this Sakiko girl, he's only seen her twice! How could he be attracted to her so fast?

"You guys can go now. Since today is Saturday, we close early," Hiroshi said.

"Ok! Let me change and then we'll go!" Sakura headed into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready!" Sakura was currently wearing a v-necked t-shirt that was red. She had jean capris on.

"Let's go!" Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and sped off.

"He's eager to get going," Tenten sweatdropped.

The others took their merry time walking to the arcade.

10 minutes later……………………………..

"I think we should split into pairs. That way, we wouldn't have to argue about which rides to go on," Ino said.

"Ok! Me and uh, what's your name?" Tenten asked Neji innocently.

"Neji. Shikamaru and Sasuke. And the idiot Naruto," Neji replied.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto roared. "And I call going with Tamiko!"

"Hn. Your name's Nyoko right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"I guess I'll go with Hikaru you say?" Shikamaru said. Ino nodded happily.

"You remember! Hey! Where did you hear my name from?" Ino asked.

"The Ryoichi guy kept on talking about you all night long," Shikamaru growled out.

"Ryoichi likes me? Yay!" Ino cheered. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru muttered. "Troublesome."

Ino ignored the troublesome comment. "I'll call you Shika-kun then!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Then, he thought" Just like Ino."

"I guess I'm going to have to go with you then," Tenten went over to Neji.

"LET'S GO TAMIKO!!!!!" Naruto rushed off.

Everybody separated to their own ways.

Naruto and Hinata………………………………….

"Neh! Tamiko! Can we go on that water ride over there?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! I love water!" Hinata and Naruto went in line.

"Buckle your seatbelts! You're going to be going on a wet ride. Get it? WET ride?" the man said in an attempt to joke.

"Yeah! Yeah! Your jokes stink!" Naruto hollered.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "He's just like his old self. He was so cold when I first saw him in Sound."

Naruto noticed Hinata staring at him. "Is there something troubling you Tamiko?"

Hinata then grew sad. "He only thinks of me as this girl who works in a café."

"Nothing at all! Just wondering if this ride is going to be good," Hinata replied.

"Oh! Of course it's going to be good!" Naruto held onto the railing while the ride started.

First, the boat/roller coaster went into a dark tunnel. It kept on going, until it suddenly plunged down.

"WOOOOHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while they sped down.

The roller coaster went in circles before plunging into the water.

Everybody got soaked. It soon came up again and stopped at the top of the hill. Then, they plunged down again into the water again. They went upside down, backwards, underwater, everywhere!

"That was great!" Naruto said while they got off the ride.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A RAMEN STAND OVER THERE! LET'S GO!" Naruto dragged Hinata off towards the little stand.

Hinata ran behind him with his hand still on her wrist. She laughed and followed Naruto.

Shikamaru and Ino…………………………….

"What should we do?" Ino asked Shikamaru. She looked around when he didn't answer.

She found him in an empty field staring at clouds.

"We're supposed to be going on rides! Not cloud-watching!" Ino said exasperatedly.

Shikamaru just stood up and pulled her onto the ground.

"Hey!" Ino landed on the ground besides him. She looked up into the sky.

Suddenly, she knew why Shikamaru liked cloud-watching. It was peaceful and quiet and beautiful.

"Do you still want to go on the rides?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shook her head.

"Good," Shikamaru turned his head back to the clouds.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cloud-gazing.

Neji and Tenten…………………….

"Look at that game!" Tenten pointed to a throwing dart stand.

She also eyed the panda.

Neji looked at her and then looked at the panda. He smirked.

"3 darts please," he asked the owner.

In a second, he threw all three dots on the bullseye.

He took the panda down and gave it to Tenten.

"I could've gotten it myself!" Tenten huffed.

"I was doing you a favor you know?" Neji pointed out.

Tenten sighed and cuddled the panda happily.

"You remind me so much of a girl I know," Neji said sadly.

"Did she like weapons?" Tenten asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah…………"Neji drawled off.

The stood in silence for a while. Tenten decided to break the silence.

"Let's go on that ride," Tenten pointed to a ride called the Screamer.

Neji nodded and they headed off.

Sasuke and Sakura……………………………………..

"What do you suggest we do?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn," he replied.

"I need a more specific answer," Sakura said obviously annoyed.

"Fine! We'll go on that ride then!" Sakura pointed to a ride that seemed to have many seats on it. It was a ride that you got in one of the seats and then it lifts you up and spins you around and around. ( They have one of those in Six Flags. That's my favorite ride!)

Sakura pulled Sasuke in line. Each of them got in a seat next to each other.

Soon, the ride started.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura yelled while she went around and around.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. "She looks just like Sakura when she smiles."

At the thought of Sakura, he grew guilty. He felt bad about hurting her all of these years. And now, he was betraying her by falling for this girl. Nyoko was it?

"Wait! What am I thinking? I am not falling for this girl right here! It's just because Naruto dragged us all here." Sasuke thought stubbornly.

Soon, the ride ended.

Sakura glanced at the clock on the pole. "We should be heading back. It's almost time to meet up with the others."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go on the ferris wheel as our last ride," Hinata suggested. Tenten instantly grew tense. She hated heights. Hinata seemed to forget the fact.

"OK! Let's go!" the group got in line.

Tenten fiddled the whole entire time. She glanced at the cart.

Naruto and Hinata rushed into the first cart. Sasuke and Sakura came after. Shikamaru had to be dragged into the cart by Ino. Finally, Tenten and Neji were last.

Tenten carefully stepped into the cart. Neji followed.

When the door closed, the ferris wheel started.

Naruto and Hinata…………………………

"Wow! Tamiko-chan! Look at all of the stars! And Nyoko-chan is waving at us!" Naruto pointed out while pressing his face to the window.

"You're right Naruto-kun!" Hinata glanced at the star filled sky with a content smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Naruto looked at Hinata. For a second, he thought he saw Hinata.

But, he rubbed his eyes and it was only Tamiko. He noted that Tamiko looked like an angel.

Naruto blushed at the thought.

"We're at the top!" Hinata cried while pointing at the tiny people underneath them. They were the first ones to be at the top.

Naruto was still staring at "Tamiko".

Hinata noticed Naruto staring at her. "Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at the fact that she added a "-kun" to his name. "Nothing. I just think you look really pretty today!"

Hinata turned bright pink.

They sat in silence while gazing in wonder at the beautiful scene.

Shikamaru and Ino………………………..

"Neh! Shika-kun! Look at the pretty stars!" Ino pointed to the sky.

"Troublesome. They're not clouds," Shikamaru wanted to take a nap.

"Oi! So? I love star-gazing! They're so pretty! Someday, I wish I could fly right up and look at it up close," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Clouds are soothing though. They seem more interesting than clouds. I wonder what it's like being on one," Shikamaru wondered out loud.

"I've had the experience of walking on clouds once! You should come with me some time!" Ino told him. And, she thought "when I tell you my true identity, maybe you can get your wish come true."

"That's impossible-" Shikamaru started.

Ino silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Nothing is impossible."

Ino and Shikamaru stared at each other.

Ino suddenly noticed that his face seemed to be coming closer, his dark brown eyes becoming even more brown, his lips on hers-

"He's kissing me!" she thought. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Hn. I wonder what it's like kissing Ino. Wait! Ino!" Shikamaru drew back.

Ino looked at him, confused.

"Sorry. But, there's a girl that is also somebody special to me. I feel as if I'm betraying her," Shikamaru apologized.

Ino smiled sadly. "So you already like somebody huh?"

Shikamaru hesitantly nodded.

"That's ok! I'm happy for the girl!" Ino placed a fake smile on her face.

Shikamaru however, felt as if he did not make the right decision.

Sasuke and Sakura…………………..

"I wonder why Shikamaru pulled back when he kissed Hikaru? Doesn't he like her?" Sakura was currently spying on them with binoculars.

"Hn. He likes somebody else," Sasuke said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke looked at her.

"She's my friend!" Sakura seemed offended.

"Fine. He likes the girl that was on his team years ago. Her name's Ino. Ino was my fangirl before. I hate fangirls. They are so annoying," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled sadly at the mention of the fangirl information.

"You just don't know that one of them is sitting right next to you right now," Sakura thought.

"Don't tell Hikaru though," Sasuke added.

"I won't!" Sakura smiled. Shikamaru liked Ino!

"Did you ever fall in love with somebody?"Sakura asked.

"No. Well, maybe," Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Is she pretty?" she asked him.

"No. She's beautiful. It seems like she was an angel from heaven," Sasuke told her.

Sakura felt her heart being squeezed. "I'm glad. She must be one happy girl."

Sasuke bowed his head. "I wouldn't exactly call her happy after all of the things I've done to her."

Sakura knew that he didn't want to continue on. She looked out at the sky for the first time since that day.

"Hikaru's favorite hobby is star-gazing. I star-gaze with her everyday, "Sakura said quietly.

"Sometimes, I wish I could just fly away and sail to the clouds. I could escape from all of my troubles too," Sakura kept on going.

"My parents are up there right now," Sasuke looked at the dark blue sky with pain-filled eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But they must be really happy! Seeing their son being so strong and handsome right before their eyes!" Sakura smiled.

"Handsome?" Sasuke smirked.

"Forget about what I said," Sakura grumbled.

"You think I'm handsome," Sasuke was pushing her buttons.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura tackled him.

Sasuke ended up being squished between Sakura and the wall.

Sakura glared at Sasuke with an angry pout.

Sasuke grinned.

Sakura suddenly thought time stopped. The Uchicha Sasuke just grinned.

"You smiled!" she cried while getting off of him.

"Hn," Sasuke started to grow red.

"You should smile more often!" Sakura said.

"Whatever," Sasuke became more red.

So, in this cart, Sakura kept on teasing him while Sasuke grew redder by each passing minute.

Neji and Tenten……………………..

Neji noticed that Sakiko was shaking right now. He could feel the cart practically swinging back and forth.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her. Tenten quickly shook her head in response.

Even though Tenten climbed and jumped on trees, none of them were this high before.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked again.

Tenten decided to tell the truth. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't know. Just am," Tenten muttered.

Tenten and Neji were at the top now. Tenten looked down.

"EEEKKK!!!" she jumped onto Neji's lap.

Tenten's head was buried in Neji's chest. His arms were around her waist holding her protectively.

She sat there shaking.

"Instead of looking down, why don't you look up?" Neji suggested.

She decided to try it. She looked up to find a star-filled sky.

"Wow! I've never seen that many stars in one place before!" Tenten seemed to be in a trance as she gazed at the sparkling stars.

Suddenly, a shooting star appeared.

"Neh! Neji! Make a wish!" Tenten closed her eyes.

"I wish Neji would love me," Tenten wished.

"Hn. I wish, that Tenten and Sakiko would be happy forever," Neji thought.

Tenten then opened her eyes. "Did you make a wish?"

Neji nodded.

"I hope my wish comes true!" Tenten said happily.

"Hn." He replied.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Tenten stole a glance at Neji.

He didn't look like the cold Neji she knew. He just seemed to be calm and peaceful.

"I wonder how he'll feel if he could see his father right now," Tenten wondered. Hinata has told her all about his history. She felt really bad. She could see why he was so cold and hated Hinata so much.

Tenten quietly made some hand-jutsus. Then, she placed a kiss on Neji's cheek.

Neji seemed to go into a world of darkness.

_In heaven………._

_Neji__ looked around, confused. He then saw his father._

_"__Neji__ It's good to see you again. __" the__ figure said._

_"Father?" he asked._

_Neji's__ father just smiled at him. "Yes?"_

_"Is it really you? And how did I get here?" he questioned._

_"Of course it's me! I've missed you! But I do not like the way you treated __Hinata__ these past few years. And for the answer to your second question," his father pointed to the __ferris__ wheel._

_"That girl of yours can do miracles. She summoned you here," __Neji's__ father glanced at __Tenten_

_"__Sakiko__?"__Neji__ wondered._

_"However, the __jutsu__ only lasts for one minute. I want to say this to you. I've missed you son," __Neji's__ father said._

_"I've missed you too. Keep watching over me until I join you," with that, a flashing light appeared._

Neji woke up to find Tenten sleeping peacefully on him.

"Must've drained a lot of chakra from making such an incredible jutsu," he thought. He held her a little bit more closer.

"Thank you." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tenten's lips curved upward at the feeling.


	14. Date and confessions

**HEHEHEHE! I'm currently listening to techno music! So I'm in a techno mood! And, next ****chappy****! Hope you liked the one before.**** I HAVE THE PICTURES ON MY PROFILE NOW! YIPPEE!**

Chapter 14

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were currently eating breakfast right now.

Kiyoshi and Akiyama were sitting there being their normal selves. Fujita was always muttering troublesome and Taku was grinning for the whole entire day.

Rei, Aiko, Keiko, and Mika seemed to be blushing.

Sakura grinned at the sight and whispered to Rei "What happened?"

"Yesterday, they asked us if we wanted to go on a quadruple date today at lunch," Rei admitted, embaressed.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO HELP!" Ino, was eavesdropping.

"B-But! Ano," Aiko fidgeted and kept on fiddling with her fingers.

"Hurry up and eat! We have to go shopping!" Hinata smiled at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" Ino asked. Tenten grumbled.

"Why do I have to go?" she moaned.

"Because! Keiko needs your help!" Ino reasoned.

"Whatever," Tenten headed out the door.

They jumped on people's roofs to get to the mall.

"FIRST! WET SEAL!" Ino ran into the store.

"That's her favorite store in the whole entire world," Sakura muttered before heading in too.

"This is cute!" Hinata exclaimed while holding up a v-necked tank top with blue and purple floral designs on it. She threw it to Aiko.

"Try it on!" Hinata urged.

Aiko went inside the changing room.

"OOOHHHH!!!!!!!!! This is so cute!" Ino held up a navy blue halter dress. It matched Mika's sky blue hair.

Tenten, currently was trying to bribe Keiko into something girly.

"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!" Keiko said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't if I was in your place either. But do you want to impress Akiyama?" Tenten asked.

Keiko blushed at the mention of his name. "Maybe…………."

"Then I suggest you get a girly top with a skirt or something. Even though that brings as much torture as a dress," Tenten said.

"Here's something cool!" Hinata handed her a black halter top.

Tenten threw her a jean skirt with a black trim at the bottom.

Sakura gave Rei a red spaghetti strap and black shorts.

Each girl then came out.

"KAWAII!" Each girl cooed. Yep, even Tenten.

"If the boys don't like this, then they must be idiots," Sakura said proudly.

"Next, accessories," Hinata went into Claire's.

Aiko choose out a blue-hearted necklace and silver bangles. She also got a blue ribbon to put in her hair. (Pic of her has the ribbon.)

Keiko didn't want to get anything. But, she decided on a silver chain as her necklace.

Mika got two pink ribbons and little blue penguin earrings.

Rei got a black headband and a skull necklace.

"Let's go back! We need to apply makeup!" Ino charged back to Orochimaru's lair.

"MAKEUP TIME!" Ino came out with her makeup kit.

"NONONONONO!!!!!" Keiko tried to run.

"Too bad!" Rei held onto her collar.

"WWWAAAAAHHH!" Keiko had anime tears streaming down her face.

Ino did Keiko first, so that way she couldn't escape.

Soon, Keiko came out with her outfit and jewelry on.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!" Sakura cooed.

Keiko blushed. Her hair was up in a bun and her long bangs framed her face. Her purple hair matched the black halter top. The jean skirt was down to her mid-thigh. The silver chain went halfway down her chest. She wore purple flip flops and had purple eyeshadow on. Her lips were coated with lip gloss.

Next, Aiko came out. Her long, black hair was all the way down her back. The ribbon was secured in a strand of hair in the back. The necklace glowed and the bangles were on her left arm. She had the floral shirt on and jean capris. Her eyeshadow was light green. For shoes, she wore black ankle boots.

Mika came out with her light, blue hair down. The two pink ribbons were at both sides of her head. The navy blue dress went all the way down to her ankles. Her eyes were covered in baby blue eyeshadow. The penguin earrings dangled from her ears while she puts on the black ballet flats.

Last of all, Rei came out. Her fire red hair was down and had a black headband in it. The skull necklace adorned her tiny neck. Her blood red t-shirt and black shorts fit her perfectly. She wore black converse to make the outfit perfect. Her eyes were smoky black.

"I swear the boys are going to have a nosebleed when they see you," Hinata went to answer the door when it rang.

Kiyoshi had black pants on with a black tank top under his loose, unbuttoned shirt. He also had checkered Converse on. He stood there with a lazy look on his face.

Akiyama wore a forest green t-shirt. He also wore jeans and clean white tennis shoes. He was currently staring at the ground with a small blush adorning his face.

Fujita was about to fall asleep. He had a plain button-down brown shirt on with grey pants on. His shoes were navy blue sneakers.

Taku had a huge grin on his face. He had on a yellow button-down shirt and jeans on. For shoes, he wore orange sneakers.

"A-Ano, What if I look ugly?" Aiko asked nervously.

"You won't look ugly! Just go!" Hinata pushed Aiko out the door and into Taku.

"Gomen Taku-kun!" Aiko blushed heavily while fiddling with her fingers.

Taku gaped at Aiko. She looked so pretty!

"You look pretty today Aiko-chan!" Taku said.

Aiko turned even redder.

"THEY'RE ALREADY HERE? I GOTTA HIDE!" Keiko's voice came from inside the room.

"I'M JOINING YOU!" Rei and Mika followed her.

"GET OUT OF THE CLOSET YOU CHICKENS!" Tenten, Ino, and Sakura dragged each girl out and shut the door.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I LOOK SO UGLY!" Keiko stared down at herself.

Akiyama however, was thinking the exact opposite.

Fujita woke up when he felt a figure being pushed into his chest. He looked down to find Mika.

"NO! You're awake! Must run!" Mika tried to run away from the group, but Fujita's hand was already on her wrist.

"You don't look ugly," he said.

"Good point. I LOOK HIDEOUS!" Mika cried with anime tears running down her face.

"You look pretty," Fujita muttered while a pink tint of blush appeared on his face.

Mika turned pink. "Thanks."

Rei was just standing there with her face as red as her hair.

Kiyoshi smirked when he saw her face. "Why are you blushing ugly?"

Rei's eyes saddened at the comment. "You think I look ugly?"

"No. I think you look hot," he thought. "You look fine. Now let's go."

"Where are we going anyway?" Rei asked him.

"The theatre," he replied.

Soon, they arrived. But they didn't know that 8 people were spying on them.

"This is troublesome. Why do we have to do this too?" a voice muttered.

"Because! They are your students!" another voice retorted.

Ino had a video camera in her hand right now.

"They're going inside! Mask your chakra and sneak in!" Sakura ordered.

"I'll do you guys a favor," Ino made hand seals and they all appeared in the theatre.

Shikamaru stared, surprised at Ino. "How did you learn that?"

"Just something I always knew," Ino shrugged her shoulders before returning her gaze to the couples.

Taku was currently holding Aiko's hand and smiling at her instead of watching the movie. Aiko seemed to notice this and was blushing like a tomato.

Mika was leaning her head on Fujita's shoulder while he laid his on her head. Both of them seemed to be smiling.

Akiyama and Keiko were sharing a drink together. They looked so cute!

The only people who weren't doing anything were Kiyoshi and Rei.

"Let's help them," Sakura grinned evilly.

Sakura mashed their faces together causing their lips to crash together.

Each person's eyes went wide. They quickly separated and turned to glare at the person who caused this. But, nobody was there.

"I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!" Ino shouted/whispered.

For the rest of the movie, each person had a huge blush on their faces.

"Yo man! What's wrong with you face?" Taku asked Kiyoshi after the movie.

"Nothing," he muttered while stealing a glance at Rei. Their eyes met and each turned their head away.

"What should we do next?" Taku asked stupidly. Kiyoshi bonked his head.

"We're going to lunch of course," Kiyoshi headed off into the direction of the restaurant.

"THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" Taku yelled.

They entered a restaurant called Sanuki no Sato.

"Do you wanna share a drink Aiko-chan?" Taku asked her.

Aiko timidly nodded.

"Ok! One melon kiwi drink please! And a Donburi!" Taku ordered. Then, he looked at Aiko. "What would you like Aiko-chan?"

"A-ano, One Kaiseki please," Aiko ordered politely.

"Neh, you wanna share?" Fujita asked Mika. Mika nodded.

"What would you like?" Fujita glanced at the menu.

"Can we get Sukiyaka?" Mika looked at Fujita.

"One Sukiyaka then please," Fujita ordered.

Rei drooled slightly at all of the wonderful smells. Kiyoshi smirked at her.

"Stop drooling and start ordering," Rei glared at him and ordered Yakinuku.

"Make that 2 please," Kiyoshi said.

"One Tempura and one soba noodle dish," Akiyama ordered for himself and Keiko.

Soon, their food came. Everybody dug in.

Fujita and Mika got out chopsticks.

Each person ate the udon noodles and sliced pieces of beef.

Soon, they were almost finished.

Mika took a strand of noodles with her chopsticks and slowly slurped it. She did not notice Fujita's face coming closer. Fujita didn't seem to notice either.

Mika suddenly found her lips against Fujita's. She quickly dropped the noodles and pulled her head back.

"Gomen," Fujita apologized. Mika just nodded. Each person had a pretty shade of red on.

"YAY! Two kisses in one day!" Ino still had the camcorder on. All of the girls were elated while the boys just smirked.

They finished later and headed out.

"I guess we should be heading back," Keiko glanced at her watch. It was 1:00 P.M. right now.

"Ok!" Taku and Aiko walked side by side.

Fujita and Mika were still blushing. Rei and Kiyoshi were better, but still embarrassed.

They arrived at their designated rooms. Each girl went in. The other boys were walking away.

Keiko stared at Akiyama. Then, she placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek.

"Arigatou for taking me out for lunch today!" With that, she gave him a smile and went in.

Akiyama touched the spot where she kissed and gave a small smile. Then, he turned back and went along with his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiko, Rei, Keiko, and Mika all gave dreamy sighs when they went into Keiko's room. They were met, with 4 visitors.

"HOW WAS IT??????" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Did any of you guys kiss?" Tenten smirked when she saw 3 of the girls go red.

"It was great! Like a dream!" Aiko twirled around with her hands on her heart and dropped onto the bed.

"I'm glad!" Hinata smiled at her.

"You guys get to get a day off of training. We gotta go training however," with that, the girls went out the door.

At the training grounds………………………..

"I feel so happy for them!" Sakura smiled. Her friends nodded.

"I just wish that Neji would be that sweet," Tenten sighed.

"Well, let's start training then! I'm going to practice my genjutsu," Hinata sat on the ground and egan practicing.

Each girl trained their own ways for another hour.

With the boys……………………….

"Where should we train?" Sasuke asked while wandering around in the woods. Then, he heard a huge BOOM!

He ran over to the sight and found that Sakura had knocked over 100 trees at least. There was a huge crack in the ground.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed to the right of her. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru went that direction.

Sasuke stayed.

"What do you want Uchicha?" Sakura asked while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Why don't you just call me Sasuke?" Sasuke stared at her.

"After everything you did? I'll still think of you as a friend or comrade? I don't think so!" Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Was she ever going to forgive.

"I think your strong. Happy now?" Sasuke groaned.

Sakura was surprised. Never in her life has she seen or heard Sasuke compliment somebody.

"Thanks for the compliment, _Sasuke_," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked. "Finally," he thought.

"Do you want to spar?" he asked her.

"Why not? I'm going to kick your ass anyway," Sakura smirked.

"Like hell you would," Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Fire suddenly surrounded Sasuke. He just smirked.

"Fire is my favorite element you know?" he stated.

"Then that must mean you really like me," Sakura replied, smirking.

"Huh?" he thought while dodging the flames. He knew Sakura was behind him so he sent a kick to his stomach. She flew back but her land got softened by the flames.

"How come she doesn't have any burn marks on her?" Sasuke thought, confused.

"I control the element fire so it does no harm to me," Sakura seemed to be reading his mind.

"You……… control the element?" Sasuke said even more confused than ever.

"Yes I can so deal with it!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and aimed for his stomach. Sasuke however, caught her wrist. Sakura smirked.

Behind Sasuke, there was a clone. Sasuke noticed and had to let go of Sakura and dodge the kunai sending its way towards him.

Fireballs were sent towards Sasuke.

"Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke sent his own fireball towards her.

They clashed together and a huge explosion followed. Sasuke was sent backwards by it.

When the dust cleared, Sakura had a kunai at Sasuke's neck.

"I win!" Sakura said triumphantly. Sasuke grumbled in reply.

"Let's go see how the others are doing!" Sakura flashed him a smile and dragged him onto his feet. Then, she ran off with Sasuke.

"I truly respect you now Sakura. You're the strongest kunoichi I've ever met," Sasuke thought while watching Sakura's smile. "And, I think I may've fallen in love with you."

Hinata and Naruto……………………………

Hinata was quietly training when she heard a loud OW!

She opened her eyes and found Naruto sprawled out on the ground. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you!" Naruto replied while flashing her a smile.

"He, was looking for weak old me?" she thought while Naruto stood up and brushed his pants.

"Do you wanna spar Hinata-chan?" Naruto offered. Hinata nodded.

"I'm starting right now then!" Naruto threw a shuriken towards her. However, when the shuriken was about 1 centimeter away from her face, a water shield flew up and stopped it.

Naruto was surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Oh,a little something I learned," Hinata sent a ball of water towards Naruto. He dodged it.

Even though Hinata did have the Byuukugan, she didn't use it very much. What was the point of using it? Only for emergencies did she use it though.

Hinata then appeared in front of Naruto and kicked his stomach.

Naruto was sent flying about 2 meters away.

Hinata then landed back on the ground and stared at Naruto.

Naruto slowly stood up as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

"KAGE NO BUNSHIN!" 1,000 bunshins appeared.

Hinata just calmly looked at him.

All of the bunshisns rushed towards her. Hinata took out 5 shurikens and threw them towards the bunshins. 8 disappeared.

She retracted them with chakra strings, which she attached to the shuriken.

Then, she dodged all the upcoming kicks and socked each one of them in the face.

"Pretend it's Naruto and kill him for what he's done to me," an evil glint flashed in her eyes.

"DIE!!!!" Hinata sent thousands of kicks at each one of them. All of them poofed, except for one.

She sended a fist at the real Naruto and he flew into a tree, breaking it in half.

Then, she recollected herself and stood there with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Please don't tell me you killed him Hinata," Sakura groaned while looking at the disheveled Naruto.

"Hehehe," Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe?"

"Argh! Go heal him! I'm not going to do anything about it!" Sakura ordered.

"Oh fine!" Hinata went up to Naruto and placed a glowing green hand on his head. Soon, Naruto woke up.

"Are you here to sell ramen?" he exclaimed happily.

"No………..I'm Hinata you baka," Hinata sent a fist at his head.

Again, Naruto passed out at the impact.

"Please heal him without any violence!" Sakura sighed.

"Oh who cares! Let's go to Ino and the others!"Hinata took Naruto's feet and dragged him away.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. Then, they followed.

The others………………………. TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT THEIR FIGHTS!

"Where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"They went cloud-gazing,"Neji replied.

"Oh…………Well! I'll be going!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata headed off in different directions.

Sakura's POV……………………………..

Sakura sat at the bottom of a Sakura tree. She sighed in irritation.

"I just realized something. I always felt like I was suffering so much. But what about Sasuke? His whole clan was slaughtered, and the only thing that happened to me was that he left. Well, and my parents dying. But, his brother, the one he most respects, killed them? That's just horrible," Sakura thought.

**"Wow. We're just being greedy because ****Sasuke****-kun left us. But, every one of his loved ones ****are**** dead. If I were in his shoes, I would probably do the same thing," Inner Sakura sadly said.**

"I can just imagine all of the pain he's been through. No family, no love. Nothing. How could I've been so selfish by hoping he'll go out with me? I should've comforted him, cared for him like a sister, at least care for him like a mother. But all I did was chase him like any other fan girl. That's just embarrassing and sad!" Sakura noticed tears running down her face.

"How come I'm always crying for you? Is it because I'm just expressing how you feel on the inside? All of the pain that you've trapped inside? Everything you've experienced, is resulting to this. Why is it always about you?" Sakura tried to wipe the overflowing tears. But failed to do so.

"How could I've been so selfish? So inconsiderate? So greedy and disgusting? I hate myself for being who I am! All I was, a measly fangirl. No wonder why you hate me! I've never been through your pain, your hurt, nothing! Why? Why have I never noticed? Yes, I've been bullied, but that's all. I've never lost all of my family members, been judged on my looks, or misunderstood. How could you survive all of this?" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke was quietly listening on the other side of the tree.

"You're not selfish. It didn't happen to you, that's all," Sasuke wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "You were here the whole entire time?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura stared at him. Then, she leapt forward and embraced in a tight hug.

Sasuke fell from the sudden impact.

"GOMEN! Gomen for treating you the way I did! Gomen for everything!" Sakura hugged him tightly.

Sasuke glanced at her tearing face. Then, he gently pushed her back.

"I told you, all of this wasn't your fault. You never knew," he whispered.

Sakura just sat there with her hands on her face. Sasuke sighed while pulling her towards him.

Sakura looked up when she feel into contact with Sasuke's chest. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Just be quiet and don't say anything," Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded while relaxing herself into his chest.

Naruto and Hinata…………………….

"Neh! Hinata-chan! Do you have any ramen?" Naruto put his hands together greedily when Hinata took out a bowl of ramen.

He started to reach for it.

"Who said I would give it to you?" Hinata stretched her arm out so he couldn't reach.

"Please!" Naruto begged.

Hinata looked at him and sighed. "Fine."

"YAY!" Naruto got out chopsticks from nowhere and started to eat the super hot noodles.

"HOT NOODLES!" He waved at his tongue. Hinata giggled.

Naruto noticed and just flashed a smile at her.

"I wonder what he hides behind that smile. All of that pain. All of the accusations of being a demon, being alone his whole entire life,"Hinata sadly thought while looking at him.

"He's been so alone. But all I could ever do was shyly stare at him from the sides while he cries. That's exactly how a love-freak should act? No! But that's exactly what I did! I just stared and did nothing. I could've comforted him in any way! Played with him! Anything!" she bowed her head.

Naruto noticed that Hinata hadn't talked for around 5 minutes already. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked her, worried.

"No," Hinata stared at him.

"Why not?" he glanced at her curiously. Like a little lost fox.

Hinata burst at the sight of him.

Naruto immediately panicked. "Did I do something Hinata-chan?"

"No! It's just that," Hinata tried to brush her tears away. "You were always alone and secluded. Everybody hated you. Nobody bothered to care! But, all I could ever do was stare. I didn't help you in any way! What kind of friend am I supposed to be to you? I'm probably not even known as a friend in your world!" Hinata stood up and ran.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice echoed.

Hinata kept on running. And running and running.

Soon, she started to tire down. She was at a lake. Her favorite landscape to be in.

Hinata dropped down to the ground. "Why am I crying? I'm being such a fool! But, his life, is worth crying over for."

Hinata was too busy crying to notice the huge pants behind her.

She turned around to find Naruto with one of his hands on the tree and looking worn out.

She panicked and turned away to take off into a sprint again. However, Naruto's hand stopped her from doing so.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto pulled her towards him.

"I don't deserve to be your friend! Friends care for each other! I didn't!" Hinata yelled.

"Arigatou," he whispered while placing his head on her shoulder.

"I know! You're probably going to ha-wait. What?" Hinata looked at his face. Naruto was smiling, again.

"Why are you smiling?" she demanded.

"You care about me! Somebody actually cares and respects me! The next Hokage of Konoha!" he said proudly.

Hinata blushed deep red.

"I'm so happy! I always thought everybody hated me! You care!" Hinata fonud herself being lifted and spung around. She gave surprised yelps as Naruto kept on spinning her.

Soon, he got dizzy and collapsed.

Hinata nestled herself in the crook of his neck.

"Arigatou…………….. Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Neji and Tenten………………………..

Tenten and Neji were left standing there. Tenten glanced at the meditating Neji.

She noticed that his forehead protector was gone. In place of it, were white bandages.

Hinata has told her all about what happened to him in the past. She felt sad. Sad that he had to go through all of this.

Neji opened his eyes when he felt somebody reaching behind his head for something. He saw Tenten slowly unwrapping his bandages on his head.

For some reason, he didn't push her away.

Tenten slowly unwound each strand. Soon, the whole entire thing was off and drifted to the ground.

She slowly reached up and touched the cursed x. Neji flinched slightly. Tenten immediately withdrew her hand.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Not only for that…. But for not seeing your pain. And also having you losing your father. Basically, your role in life is to protect the clan members. How horrible is that? I'm not insulting Hinata though. Demo……………why did you have to go through this pain?" she asked him silently.

"I could've been the one who had to experience the pain. I should've been the one to suffer and turn into the way you are. But," Tenten looked down. "All I did was have fun with my friends and polish weapons."

Neji looked at the guilty kunoichi. "I'm glad you didn't have to experience the pain."

Tenten looked up. "Why not?"

"You already had to go through the pain of never having parents in your whole life. I had a father at least." Neji looked at the sky. "And I also got to see him."

"How?" Tenten questioned.

Neji looked directly at her. "This girl I met, allowed me to meet my father once more. She's like a goddess, always unpredictable."

"Oh, I see," inwardly, Tenten smiled. She was glad that Neji was happy with her actions.

"We should go find the others and head back," Neji looked at the setting sun. Tenten nodded in reply.

They headed off while looking for their comrades.


	15. bday, training,exams What next?

**Ok! How was it? I don't exactly know how many more chapters I'm going to write, but oh well! ****Shikaino**** in this chapter!**

Chapter 15

Tenten and Sakura were staring at the calendar. "I know that there's something important today, but what?"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sakura's head. "CRAP! IT'S INO'S BIRTHDAY!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS???" Hinata rushed into the room.

"How could we've forgotten? We're her bestfriends!" Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Gather everybody in here right now!" Tenten and Sakura went to get the guys.

"Troublesome! It's her birthday?" Shikamaru inwardly panicked. He didn't get her a present.

"Hn. Why do we have to help?" Sasuke and Neji said. Naruto was cheering "BIRTHDAY!" over and over.

"Because! She's a friend!" Sakura scolded.

"Hurry up and decorate the room then!" all of them rushed off. Except for Neji and Sasuke, who had to be dragged away by Sakura and Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sighed while stirring her cereal. What a wonderful birthday today.

"Everybody forgot. Even Shikamaru," Ino sighed while her head drooped.

"INO!" Hinata threw the cafeteria doors open. Kabuto was happily walking to a table to sit before the door slammed into his face.

"Hinata?" Ino asked.

"We're going to a party today! So we need you to put on your best clothes!" Hinata said.

"O-k?" Ino was immediately rushed off by Hinata.

Soon, they arrived in the room. The party was going to be held in Sakura's and Sasuke's room.

Hinata immediately threw a turquoise sundress at Ino. For shoes, she gave her black flip flops.

"Why the sudden rush?" Ino slowly put on the dress and shoes.

"It's going to be in about 5 more minutes!" Hinata loudly said. On the other side of the room, you could hear a faint "S!"

Ino just looked at Hinata weirdly.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Hinata immediately pulled Ino to the front of Sasuke's and Sakura's room.

"Let's go in!" Hinata motioned for Ino to open the door. Ino hesitantly opened the door slowly.

"SURPRISE!" Sakura and Tenten were all gazing happily at her. Sasuke and Neji were smirking. Shikamaru was just staring at her. Naruto was happily jumping up and down. Balloons, presents, cake, and decorations filled the room.

"You guys did this all for me?" Ino started to cry.

"Did we do something wrong?" Shikamaru asked, worriedly.

Ino shook her head. "It's all perfect."

Shikamaru smiled. "That's great."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIG!" Sakura ran over and gave Ino a bear hug.

"C-can't b-breathe!" Ino choked out as she started to turn blue. Shikamaru ran over.

"You're suffocating her," Shikamaru pointed out as her face started to turn purple. Sakura quickly let go and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Gomen." Sakura then shoved a huge box in Ino's face.

Ino took the box and carefully took off the pink wrapping paper.

When she saw the inside, she gasped.

"It's so cute!!!" Ino took out the little white kitten. The kitten happily meowed and licked Ino's hand.

"Isn't it great? What are you going to name it?" Sakura asked. "And it's a boy you know."

"Hm," Ino thought about it hard. Then, the kitten fell asleep. At the same time, Shikamaru did too.

"I know!" Ino cried. "I'll name it Shika-bou." (Got the idea from Roux-bou!)

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"He looks like clouds. Shikamaru loves clouds. And they're both lazy!" Ino picked Shika-bou up and cradled him.

Next, Tenten gave Ino her present.

"Weapons?" she looked at Tenten, confused.

"It'll be useful in later battles!" Tenten said with a grin. Ino just sweatdropped.

"Open mine!" Hinata gave Ino a small box.

She opened it to find a $200 gift card to any store.

"SHOPPING SPREE!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Hope you like it!" Hinata said happily.

Well, the boys didn't do anything. Well, that's what you think.

Ino looked around for more presents. No more.

Inside, she deflated.

She didn't mind that Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji didn't get her anything. But, Shikamaru should. Right?

Shikamaru was now arguing with himself when he should give her the gift.

"Thanks for the presents guys! I'm so happy!" she placed a smile on her face.

Shikamaru looked down shamefully. She thought that he didn't get her anything.

"Let's party!" Sakura cried.

Everybody had fun, ate cake, and had more fun.

Soon, the end of the day came.

"That was great!" Hinata said while she headed out of the room.

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "Let's go to bed."

Everybody went their separate ways.

Ino flopped onto the huge bed.

"I'm so tired!" she said.

Shikamaru looked hesitantly at Ino, then at his hand.

He sighed. He had to give it to her today.

"Here," Ino caught a light blue box.

She opened it carefully, tearing each piece of paper slowly.

What she saw, made tears form in her eyes.

"This is too much! I can't accept it!" Ino stared at the diamond necklace. It was a navy blue and the size of the tip of your thumb.

"You better keep it. Or else I would've spent those $300 for nothing," Shikamaru warned.

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt himself falling onto the hard floor.

His head contacted with the floor first.

"Ow," he opened his eyes to find Ino hugging him.

"Arigatou Shika-kun! This is the best gift yet!" Ino exclaimed.

A smile slowly crept onto Shikamaru's face. "Glad you like it."

"Hey Ino! I forgot to tell you that………." Sakura drifted off when she saw the scene. "Sorry for disturbing you two!"

Ino and Shikamaru turned red. "No! It's not what it looks like!"

"Mhm," Sakura quickly ran out.

"Sakura!" Ino quickly stood up. "Gomen."

"Hm," Shikamaru then flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

A vein popped out of Ino's forehead. "STOP SLEEPING YOU STUPID LAZY HEAD!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At midnight, a cloaked figure could be seen heading into the woods.

"This is a good place to train," the figure pulled the hood off revealing pink hair.

"Forehead! Why are we training so late?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"We've been slacking off these days. I'm going to make up those missed days. I was just wondering if you guys want to train. If you don't, you don't have to," Sakura's piercing eyes glanced at her friends.\

"I'll do it," A navy blue-haired girl quickly said.

"I don't know why we're training so much," a brown-haired girl sighed.

Sakura heavily sighed. "The Jounin exams are coming up. You are going to enter?"

"How are we supposed to enter? We're on a mission!" Ino cried.

"We'll still go in as Konoha shinobi. It's not like Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto would care if we're gone," Sakura looked up at the full moon.

"Let's train then," Tenten threw off her cloak and sent rocks flying through the air towards Sakura.

Sakura was already prepared however.

She dodged them easily and ran up to Tenten. She aimed for the ankles.

Tenten jumped up and slammed a foot onto Sakura's head. Blood started to form in her pink hair.

"I hate when you do that move," Sakura grumbled before quickly healing it.

"It's one of my specialties!" Tenten boasted proudly before she took out her two scrolls.

"This is my main move however," Tenten threw the scrolls into the air.

"Soushouryuu!"

Weapons were sent flying towards Sakura.

Sakura however, amazingly dodged each weapon.

"You're the only person that can dodge all of my weapons so far," Tenten sighed while she dropped to the ground.

Ino and Hinata were currently sparring.

Hinata had her Byakuugen on and she was sending chakra filled fists towards Ino.

Ino had an air shield around her. So the fists could not penetrate it at all.

Sakura put her arm out in between them. "Let's rest for now"

Hinata deactivated her Byakuugen while Ino's shield disappeared.

"I wonder if the boys noticed that we are gone," Sakura thought out loud. Each girl just shrugged their shoulders.

In Sasuke's room…………………………….

Sasuke was sleeping very well, until Naruto came crashing into his room.

"Teme! Hinata disappeared!" Naruto yelled frantically.

"Ugh. Dobe, just go back to sleep," Sasuke looked on his other side to see if Sakura woke up. However, the other side was cold.

"Where's Sakura?" He threw off the covers. No Sakura.

"Are the other kunoichis gone too?" Naruto rushed into Shikamaru's room.

"Shikamaru! Where's Ino?" Naruto screamed in his ear.

Shikamaru was sent toppling off the bed. "Naruto!"

Then, he noticed Ino was gone. "Where's Ino?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Naruto sighed.

Neji was already in their room. It's almost impossible to not wake up from Naruto's loud yelling.

"Did they run away?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's possible…………." Neji said.

"Hurry up and find them then!" Naruto ran out of the room. The others followed.

Each boy looked for faint signs of the girls. Soon, Naruto picked up Hinata's scent.

"This way!" Naruto called out before heading into the woods.

"Are you sure they're here?" Shikamaru asked. Neji activated his Byakuugen.

"I see 4 figures in that direction," Neji informed.

Each boy sped up their pace.

Sasuke was the first one to arrive.

Sakura was on the ground panting very hard and the wound in her head opened up again. So, blood was seeping out.

Ino was sitting at the root of a tree with many scratches and bruises on her body. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

Tenten was shakily standing up. However, she used up too much of her chakra. She then collapsed back onto the ground.

Hinata was in a puddle of water. The blood from her wounds were seeping into the puddle causing it to look like she was in a pool of blood.

"What happened here?!" Naruto ran over to Hinata and gently picked her up.

"We were just training," Sakura said while she tried to lift herself up.

Sasuke already had her in his arms by then. "More like killing yourself. You shouldn't train this hard!"

"You guys train that hard! Why can't we?" Sakura shot out.

"I feel sick," Tenten was getting soaked into the ground.

Neji already dragged her up. The earth released her when she commanded it to.

"Can we be alone? We need to train some more," Ino forced herself up.

"The only place where you're going to be going is to sleep," Shikamaru threw her on top of his shoulder and started to walk away.

Ino wanted to protest, but didn't have the energy to.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were all carried back to Orochimaru's den.

In Hinata and Naruto's room……………………….

"What were you thinking Hinata-chan? I've never even trained so long before!" Naruto placed Hinata onto his bed.

"It's only been 8 hours so far. We still had 4 more hours to go before you guys interrupted," Hinata said.

"You're going to die if you do that!" Naruto cried.

"Who cares? I don't even care if I die. I just want to die as a respected kunoichi," Hinata threw the covers and buried her head into Naruto's pillow.

"You should care. I care at least," Naruto went over and held Hinata's face while staring into her pale eyes.

The faces seemed to get closer and closer. Soon, the lips collided.

"He's stolen my first and second kiss so far," Hinata mentally sighed. "But that isn't a problem."

In Shikamaru's and Ino's room…………………………….

A loud snoring is heard……………………………..

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WHEN YOU SNORE SO LOUD??!!!!"

…………………………. TT

In Neji and Tenten's room………………..

"Neh Neji. What do you think of me now?" Tenten casually asked. Neji grew surprised.

"I still think of you as my teammate," Neji replied while he took off his shirt.

Tenten turned pink. But, she then realized what he said.

"Do you only think of me as just your teammate?" she quietly whispered.

Silence floated in the air. But Neji's next words broke Tenten's heart.

"I only think of you as a teammate and always will."

Tears were started to form. She couldn't take it anymore.

Before Neji could react, Tenten was already out the door running.

"Tenten!" Neji called out.

"Only a teammate, only a teammate, only a teammate, I'm only known to him as a teammate. I trained every day just for him. But, I'm still known to him as a teammate!" Tenten kept on running and running. "I don't want to be known as only a teammate now! Why can't I be somebody to him? I'm not even known to him as a friend. How can I be known to him as a love?"

Tenten finally looked up. She noticed that she was at a cliff.

She cautiously sat down and placed her head between her knees. Tears flowed heavily down her face.

"I want to be somebody more to him. I want to be known as somebody he respects. I really want to," Tenten thought sadly.

She was sitting there quietly until she heard a branch snap.

She turned her head around. Her eyes widened with a scared look.

Neji stood there silently in front of her. Tenten started to scoot back.

She forgot all about the cliff however.

"Ah!" she could feel herself falling.

An arm grabbed hold of her and pulled her up before she could fall.

Tenten knew who it was. She stared down at the ground while her bangs covered her eyes.

"Tenten, look at me," Neji ordered. Tenten didn't budge.

Neji reached under her chin and pulled it up to look at him. He noticed the tear streaked face. "Why are you crying?"

"Why am I still known as a weak and useless teammate to you? Aren't I at least known as a friend?" Tenten quietly asked.

Neji stared at her.

Tenten however, tried to pull away. Neji's arm tightened however.

"You're known as a friend and a teammate to me. Feel better now? Why is that the only reason why you are crying?" Neji asked.

"There's no reason," Tenten hurriedly said.

"I still can't tell you that I love you," Tenten thought. "At least you know me as a friend."

Inwardly, Neji had question marks all over his head. Why is Tenten so sad?

"Who cares, at least she's better," Neji shrugged it off and headed back. Tenten slowly followed.

Sasuke and Sakura's room………………………………

Sakura found herself between the walls and Sasuke. Each arm was placed on each side of her head.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Who goes training at 3:00 in the morning?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura glared at him.

"Why should you care? I'm nothing to you! You said I was annoying and weak. Why would you care about somebody who is weak and annoying anyways?" Sakura shot back.

Sasuke couldn't say anything, so he glared.

You can practically see the electricity passing in between their faces.

Now, Ino couldn't sleep. So she decided to spy.

"Hehehehe. It's just like when Sasuke and Naruto kissed too," Ino invisibly appeared behind Sasuke and pushed him.

Each person's eyes grew wide.

"I'M KISSING SASUKE!!!!!" Sakura screamed in her mind.

"What the hell?" Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching.

However, neither of them pulled away.

Sakura did something daring. She shyly brushed her tongue on Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke hesitantly opened his mouth.

Sakura's tongue instantly shot in and explored every inch of his cavern.

They were all engaged in a tongue battle soon.

However, all kisses must end because of lack of air.

Sakura's face turned into Sasuke's favorite food.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura pushed past Sasuke and quickly went under the covers.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. This would be one of the days he would remember forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip…………………………….

"THE JOUNIN EXAMS ARE TODAY!!!!!" Sakura cried.

Tenten immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! We can't let the boys know! Or else they won't let us enter!"

"Sorry!" Sakura then looked at the map.

"The jounin exams are going to be held in Sound they say," Ino read off the paper.

"It's also tomorrow!" Hinata snatched the paper away. "Get a lot of rest and food! We have to prepare!"

Day 2:

"Wake up forehead!" Ino quietly shouted.

"I'm already up pig," Sakura appeared with a black cloak that had the symbol fire on.

Ino's had gusts of wind and the sign air on hers.

Tenten came out with a cloak that said earth and had trees all over it.

Last, Hinata came out with a cloak that had teardrops and water on it. It also has the sign of water on.

"Let's go," Tenten motioned while putting on her hood. Her friends did the same.

They made hand signs before they disappeared.

They also didn't notice that there were four figures in the bushes behind them.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked.

"Let's follow them," Neji went off. (Let's just pretend that Shikamaru isn't a jounin yet.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" Hinata exclaimed when she showed up at the main building. Now, each one of them had a disguise on. For now, they are being Hikaru, Sakiko, Nyoko, and Tamiko.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino took off their hoods.

Ino shook her head back and forth, ruffling her orange hair. She looked up to find Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.

"What are they doing here?" Ino growled while elbowing Sakura's arm.

"Ow!" Sakura rubbed her arm and her eyes widened when she saw the four. "They must be here for the jounin exams too."

"Whatever. They don't know who we are anyways," Tenten went to the registration table.

At the same time, Neji also went over.

Neji looked at the girl besides him. "Aren't you Sakiko?"

Tenten looked up, surprised. "Yeah. So what?"

"I didn't know you were a ninja," Neji took the pen and wrote his and his comrades name on.

"I represent Konoha. Just because I work here doesn't mean I'm loyal to this stupid village," with that, Tenten disappeared.

Neji just stared at the spot Tenten was juat at. He shrugged and continued signing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girls went inside the writing exam room.

This time, they were all depending on their knowledge.

Not surprisingly, Sakura finished first.

A gust of wind brushed lightly against Sakura's shoulder. She just smirked and leaned back so Ino could copy her answers.

There 175 people who entered the exams. 50 made it past the first part. Surprisingly, Naruto got everything right.

"Now, you will fight against each other. It will be like the third exam in the chuunin exams." A masked ninja said.

The score board started to mix up the names.

Finally, the names appeared.

"Nyoko Akura and Sabuku no Gaara."

Sakura smirked under her hood while Gaara just stood there silently.

They went down onto the arena and stood there.

Then, Sakura pulled off her hood.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm Nyoko."

"Oh."

"You may now begin," Baki said. (Baki shall be the man again! I just wish he didn't look so sick. :P)

Sakura decided to attack. She ran with the speed that Lee would be very proud of.

She sent kicks from everywhere and in every direction. Gaara already experienced this before, so the sand managed to block every move.

Sakura then went on top of the huge stone head.

"I shall take off my weights then," Sakura pushed up her cloak to reveal many weights on her legs and arms.

Temari smirked. "Some weights will not defeat Gaara."

"It's much easier to move this way!" Sakura took each weight and let it drop to the ground.

BOOM!

Dust flew everywhere and when it cleared, you could see holes that went at least 4 meters down.

Sasuke's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Let's do it then!" Sakura went at lightening speed.

She sent about 100 kicks per second towards Gaara. Now, Gaara was used to fast kicks, not lightening speed kicks.

Each kick cracked a part of his sand armor.

Then, Sakura sent about 1,000 weapons towards him.

He blocked it with Suna no Tate.

"This fight is going to end right now," Gaara made hand seals.

Suddenly, sand started to wrap around Sakura.

"What the hell?" Sakura struggled, but failed.

"You're going to die today!" Gaara yelled. "Sabaku Sousou!"

Suddenly, all of the sand squeezed Sakura and she split into little pieces.

"NYOKO!" Ino screamed.

Gaara just smirked at his work. But, Sakura's body parts started to recollect together.

"What's happening?" Gaara stared at Sakura's figure while it started to place itself piece by piece together again.

"How can you do that?" Gaara asked, shocked.

Sakura grinned. "It's a technique I made up!"

"I know I'm going to win though!" Sakura ran up to him and sent a fist at Gaara's head

Dust flew around them. Everybody waited in anticipation.

When the dust cleared, everybody gazed in shock.

Gaara was 10 meters deep and unmoving.

"I didn't kill him so don't worry!" Sakura called towards Temari and Kankuro.

Baki looked at Gaara. It was clear who won.

"The winner is Akura Nyoko."

"Ugh. Why did I have to use up so much chakra?" Sakura muttered before she started to fall towards the ground.

"Sa-Nyoko!" her friends screamed.

But, Sasuke was already picking her up and bringing her back towards her friends.

He stared at the kunoichi.

"How come every time I meet a kunoichi, she seems to be so strong? She reminds me of Sakura," Sasuke placed Sakura lightly on the wall.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Then, she looked at Sasuke.

"Arigatou," then, everything went black.


	16. Jounin Exams 2

**Next ****Chappie****! Hope you like it so far! Should I discontinue it?...PSH! NO WAY! **

Chapter 16

"Now, we shall decide the next fight," Baki said.

The scoreboard started to flash.

"Hazaki Sakiko against Sabuku no Temari."

Tenten gritted her teeth. She was going to win this time!

She jumped off the railings and onto the ground gracefully.

Temari however, landed on the ground with a huge thump.

"Geez, how much do you weigh?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

Temari growled. "I AM NOT FAT! Wait to I kick your ass back to where you came from."

Tenten smirked. "I think it's the other way around."

"Begin then," Baki signaled.

Tenten started the first move. She threw weapons at Temari.

Temari just dodged them. Tenten smirked once more.

Tenten kept on throwing weapons towards her. Every time, she would move at least one foot away from it to the left.

"NOW!" she thought while throwing the final weapons. Predictably, Temari went one more foot to the right.

But then, two roots spurted out of the ground and grabbed hold onto her ankles.

"What?" Temari found her head above the ground then.

Tenten walked up to her and smiled. "I didn't kick your ass, but I hope you'll like where you're going to stay for the rest of the round!"

Temari struggled, but failed.

Baki glanced at Temari. It was impossible for her to get out.

"Hazaki Sakiko wins."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at her and jumped back to her friends.

"That showed her!" Hinata patted her back encouragingly.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks!"

"We're going to have lunch break right now," Baki called out. (This is not in the chuunin exams. But oh well!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL! I AM ROCK LEE! AND YOU?????????" Lee went bouncing up to her.

Sakura smiled. Same old Lee. "My name is Nyoko."

"NYOKO-CHAN! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME! WILL YOU DO THE FAVOR OF GOING OUT WITH ME????????" Lee went down on his knees.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…………..gomen Lee-kun. I can't go out now. But we can still be friends," Sakura smiled at him.

Lee looked down for a second, but immediately cheered up.

"Maybe that will lead to us being in love! But for now, I will be friends with you!" Lee then bounded off.

Sakura sighed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. He's always like that," Tenten comforted her.

"I've noticed. It's not like I didn't spend the past 5 years not experiencing it," Sakura smiled.

The four guys were staring at the girls. Sasuke was turning red.

"When will bushy-brows get the fact that nobody wants to go out with him?" Sasuke asked.

Have I mentioned that the 4 guys also have wigs on? If they didn't, Tsunade would already send ANBU's to go charging after them already.

I am NOT going to describe the wigs. Just imagine. Sure, imagine Sasuke with pink hair…………HAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways…back to the story.

Naruto was staring at Tamiko the whole entire time. You can't help it! She looked like an angel! (As always in his opinion.)

Tamiko was currently smiling. Then, she caught Naruto's eye.

Naruto quickly turned his head and blushed.

**"****Tsk****tsk****tsk****. I can't believe you're giving up on our little ****Hinata-chan**** so easily right now." ****Kyuubi**** shook his head back and forth.**

"Shut up! I don't like either of them!" Naruto denied.

The Kyuubi just shook his head once more.

(He's so dense…………………)

"We shall continue now," the announcements blared.

Everybody immediately headed back into the arena.

Ino looked at the lazy ninja and giggled. Even though they had wigs on, he still looked like the same old Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wanted to sleep right now. "Troublesome."

He also heard giggling. He opened his right eye to find the girl, Hikaru, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Ino just shook her head. "You just remind me of somebody I know."

Shikamaru just muttered troublesome again and went inside the crowded arena.

Ino gave him a sad smile. "I wish you knew who I actually am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scoreboard started to flash.

"Hayakame Tamiko against Inuzuka Kiba." (If his last name is spelled wrong, sorry!)

Hinata looked at Kiba. "I don't want to fight him!"

Kiba was Hinata's teammate and one of her best friends! She couldn't fight him.

"I won't hurt him too much then," Hinata thought while Baki gave out the signal.

Akamaru sniffed. He realized it was Hinata's scent.

Hinata started to panic. Then, just quickly threw a smoke bomb at them.

She went up behind Kiba and hit a point at the back of his neck. Kiba went unconscious.

Hinata sighed in relief. Then, she went up to Akamaru and smiled.

Akamaru growled at her.

She knelt down and gave him a piece of chicken. "You really love your owner don't you?"

Then, she petted his head.

Akamaru surprisingly let her. He gobbled up the chicken while at it.

He then realized it. He happily yipped while nuzzling against Hinata.

"Don't tell Kiba-kun though! Please! We're on a mission, that's why," Hinata explained. Akamaru was reluctant, but he nodded his little head. (Yeah right. She seemed to forget about it a long time ago. But don't worry! They will go back!)

"Arigatou!" Hinata smiled at him while placing him down. Akamaru quickly ran towards Kiba.

Hinata looked at Kiba and gave a huge smile.

Kiba smiled back, even though she just beat him in becoming a jounin.

It's just that, there was something familiar about her.

From the sides, you could see Naruto turning red.

"ARGH! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GO AFTER **MY **GIRLS?????!!!!" Naruto roared in his mind.

The Kyuubi snickered. **"Jealous much?"**

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" Naruto scorned.

"What did you think of that. _Naruto__-kun?_" Hinata went up to him.

Naruto drew back in surprise. "How do you know it's me?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that it's you four. So, how was I?"

"Great," Naruto replied while averting his attention away.

"Thanks!" Hinata placed a light butterfly kiss on his cheek and went off to her friends.

Naruto blushed. "God, I wonder how many times I've blushed since Hinata-chan came?"

"I just noticed. How come whenever I see Tamiko-chan, I never see Hinata-chan? That's strange………." Naruto thought.

However, soon, he passed out from all of the thinking. He couldn't fit all of it into his tiny little brain.

Sasuke, was currently standing next to him. Then, he noticed that Naruto was on the ground while his eyes swirled round and round.

He shook his head. "Probably was thinking too hard."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok…………….this is the last fight in the first part that I'm going to write. I'm not going to write the boy's fight until the end.

Ino practically fell asleep from the boring fights. Not that she thought Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten's fights were boring. But, she was tired!

She slowly drifted off while leaning against the railing.

"Azuka Hikaru against Sabuku no Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked while jumping onto the arena. He waited for his opponent.

Ino however, was fast asleep.

"Get on the arena! God!" Shikamaru pushed her.

At that moment, Ino went descending to the floor.

At about 2 meters, she slowly drifted to the floor completely unharmed.

She slowly opened her eyes. Then, she looked at Shikamaru.

Stare…………………………………….

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT??????? I COULD'VE GOTTEN AN CONCUSSION!!!!" Ino roared. Shikamaru just smirked.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep then."

Ino glared. "Speak for yourself."

"Go," Baki said.

Ino sighed. "I want this to be quick."

Ino immediately summoned a clone to attack "Kankuro" while the real her went to the wrapped up puppet.

She punched him into the ground.

Kankuro was not prepared for this.

The puppet immediately went limp.

Ino groaned. "This is really boring."

"YAHOO! GO HIKARU!!!! YOU WON!!!!" Hinata excitedly cheered from the sidelines. Ino smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Ino flashed her a huge smile.

"ARGH! We still have to fight in the second part of the exam." Sakura groaned.

"I wonder who we're going to fight?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Who cares," Tenten yawned.

"I'm going to get dinner," Sakura went out the arena.

Her friends followed slowly behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's a ramen stand!" Hinata pointed to her right.

Her friends groaned.

"I swear, you're becoming Naruto the second," Tenten muttered.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT OLD TOAD!!" Hinata hollered.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino grimaced when they saw who was behind her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TOAD??" A voice roared behind her.

She looked to find Naruto…………with a pink wig on.

Hinata stared at him. Then, she burst.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THAT'S YOUR DISGUISE??? WHAT KIND OF GUY WOULD HAVE PINK HAIR?????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata fell on the ground laughing.

"I'm surprised how you can recognize us," Shikamaru stared at them. Naruto was going red in the face.

"It's a futile attempt to going incognito you know," Ino sighed. "You should know that."

"And," Ino snickered. "Who ever thought you would choose blonde hair."

Shikamaru had short blonde hair on.

Hinata was still on the floor rolling around………… sweatdrops

"Your ramen is here," the owner called.

"Thank you," Hinata politely said while starting to calmly eat it.

"Are you having mood swings lately Tamiko-chan?" Tenten glanced at her friend worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Hinata reassured.

"Uh huh," Naruto sarcastically said.

"I'll deal with him when I turn back to Hinata," Hinata thought while glaring at Naruto.

She didn't notice that she was eating super fast. She kept on stuffing the cursed noodles into her mouth.

However, she had to choke.

"Tamiko-chan?" Naruto glanced at her worriedly.

Hinata patted her chest while still coughing.

"Are you alright?" her friends asked her. She shook her head.

"A GLASS OF WATER! HURRY!" Naruto yelled. The owner quickly rushed back with a glass of water.

Hinata took it and gulped down every last bit. Then, she sighed.

"I swear I almost choked to death," Hinata said amusedly.

Naruto blew out a sigh of relief. "I almost believed that too."

"You're very gullible so I can see that," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto glared at the pink-haired woman.

Sakura just stuck out her tongue in response. But, then she smiled. "I missed Naruto so much."

At night………………………

The shinobis went to their assigned rooms. Sasuke and Naruto were in one. Neji and Shikamaru were in another.

For the girls arrangements, It is Sakura and Ino, and Hinata and Tenten.

"Good night Tamiko-chan!" Naruto called from his room. Hinata blushed.

"Good night Naruto-kun," she replied.

"You really love Naruto don't you?" Tenten chuckled when she saw Hinata's face turned red.

"Shut up!" With that, Hinata turned off the lights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!" Sakura's and Ino's booming voice echoed through the room.

Hinata and Tenten were already up luckily. They were doing some stretches and decided that they should join their friends.

Unfortunately, the boys weren't so lucky.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!!!!!" Sakura and Hinata charged in to break down Sasuke's and Naruto's door.

"WHAT THE HELL?????????!!!!!!!!" Sasukek sat up with a murderous look. He glared daggers at the two.

Sasuke Uchicha wasn't known as a morning person after all.

Naruto however, was still asleep surprisingly.

Well, that changed when Hinata stormed up to him.

"FREE RAMEN OUTSIDE! GET IT BEFORE IT RUNS OUT!" she yelled in his year.

Naruto immediately sat up. Hinata blushed red.

"DON'T YOU WEAR A SHIRT TO BED?!!!!"

"WHO CARES? THERE'S RAMEN OUTSIDE!!!!!!!" And Naruto was out the door before she could blink.

"Geez," Hinata scratched her head. "He really loves ramen."

"You think?" Sasuke muttered before getting out of bed.

"Boys don't ever wear shirts do they?" Sakura mumbled while blushing at the sight.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Then, he followed her gaze.

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

Sakura immediately repelled back with a disgusted face. " Why would I?"

Sasuke put on a thinking face. "Probably because I have an eight pack?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura turned tomato red before she punched Sasuke.

He was sent flying into the wall.

"We're not here to murder people Nyoko," Hinata pointed out while looking at the disheveled Sasuke.

Sakura was still recovering from the horrifying sight.

**"You know you like it," Inner Sakura snickered.**

"………………I told you to be quiet about him!" Sakura screamed in her head.

So, there was a blushing Sakura, a snickering Hinata, and a destroyed Sasuke in the wall.

In Neji's and Shikamaru's room…………………………..

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING!" Tenten and Ino sang.

"To you!" Ino placed her head right in front of Shikamaru's.

"And you!" Tenten did the same to Neji.

"Ugh," Neji slowly opened his eyes. They met with sky blue ones.

"AAHHH!!!" he jumped up. But, he realized that it was just Sakiko.

Not surprisingly, Shikamaru was still asleep.

"SHIKA-KUN!!!!" Ino threw herself onto his stomach with a huge smile on. "Wake up you lazy head!"

Now, Shikamaru did wake up from that.

"Ugh! Get off you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru sat up abruptly and shoved Ino off. It didn't hurt though.

"She doesn't weigh too much does she?" Shikamaru mused in his head while looking at the smiling orange-headed girl.

"It's time to kick some more butt!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru threw the covers back on and immediately fell asleep once more.

A vein popped out of Ino's forehead.

**"GET UP AND GO GET BREAKFAST OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU FLYING THERE!!!!!!"**

Two hours later…………………….

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were happily chatting with each other.

However, the boys were exactly the opposite.

Naruto's face was the shape of a bowl. Right after he looked to find no ramen, Hinata chucked a bowl at him. Now, his face was disordered.

Sasuke had a huge bruise on his face and he had numerous scratches everywhere.

Neji's hair was out of order. Right now, he was frantically trying to brush it with his fingers.

Shikamaru was sent flying into the air when Ino punched him in the stomach. She did threaten him to.

"We're going to miss the second part of the exam if we don't hurry!" they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The boys sighed before hesitantly following them.

They arrived at a HUGE arena filled with millions of people.

It really did remind them of the chuunin exams.

"Let's sit over there!" Sakura and Ino plopped themselves in the front.

"I sure hope I'm not going to go first," Shikamaru muttered.

"Azuka Hikaru against Yohozoku Chisame." (Made up that name for Shika!)

Shikamaru groaned. "Luck isn't on my side today."


	17. Jounin Exams 3

**Next ****Chappie****! INO VS SHIKAMARU!!!!!!! WHO WILL WIN???????????????? I guess you already know!**** AA****AAHHHH!!!! GOMEN! I'VE BEEN SPEL****LING UCHIHA UCHICHA INSTEAD!!!! SORRY SASUKE AND ITACHI FANS!!!!**

Chapter 17

Ino jumped off the railing. Shikamaru panicked. That thing was at least 60 feet above ground!

He reached for her, but instead, fell off the railing. (Sounds familiar?)

Ino landed on the ground with grace. She looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

When he was about to plumage his head into the ground, he found himself to be floating.

He looked over at Ino. Ino smirked.

Then, he crashed to the ground head first.

"Troublesome," he groaned. He glared at the orange-headed girl.

"You could at least help me until I totally reach the ground!" Shikamaru scowled.

Ino just smiled. "It wouldn't be amusing then!"

Shikamaru just muttered his usual troublesome.

"Start"

Ino decided to wait for Shikamaru to make his first move. But, when she looked over, he was asleep.

A vein popped in Ino's forehead. "THIS IS A JOUNIN EXAM! NOT NAP TIME!!!!!"

With that, Ino ran at top speed and punched Shikamaru into the other side of the wall.

That sure was a nice wake up call.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "God, your punches hurt."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IT HURTS!!!!!!" Ino yelled while throwing 10 shurikens at him. Shikamaru dodged all of them.

Ino ran up to him and started to do hand to hand combat with him. Each time Shikamaru had to block it.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Ino smirked. She was about to run towards him again before she found that she couldn't move.

She looked down at the ground and sighed. Shikamaru smirked.

"You're trapped," Shikamaru said while looking at the shadow connecting them.

Ino grinned. "But not for long!"

Then, she did some hand seals and grey clouds started to appear above them. Thus, there was no sun which meant no shadows.

Then, Ino jumped to the other side of the arena. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "You're smart aren't you?"

"Not a lot of people think I am," Ino sighed. A certain man didn't think she was, until now.

"Shipuu!" Ino cried out. A huge hurricane started to form.

It surrounded Shikamaru.

He looked around for the exit. The only exit was up. And that was too high to reach.

"TAKE THAT!" Ino went above him and slammed her fist onto his head.

Shikamaru fell towards the ground and coughed up a good amount of blood.

Then, Ino just sat on him and smiled.

Shikamaru was about to push her off before he found that he couldn't move at all.

He growled. "How heavy are you anyways?"

A bonk on the head was her reply. "I'm holding you down with chakra you stupid man!"

"Troublesome."

"HIKARU WINS!!!!!" Sakura yelled from the sidelines.

The crowd started cheering. Ino then decided to let Shikamaru up.

"You ok?" Ino asked him. Shikamaru smirked.

"Besides the fact that I was almost squashed to death I'm fine actually."

A vein popped. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!"

This was a great time to run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder who's up next?" Sakura wondered.

The answer was soon heard.

"Akura Nyoko vs.Hotaku Hayame."

Silence was heard.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT CHICKEN-BUTT FACE!!!!"

"Just shut up and go," Sasuke picked Sakura up and they both jumped onto the floor.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"LET'S STARTO THEN!" Sakura already was ready.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Fireballs were sent his way.

Sasuke dodged and stared at Nyoko. "You're just like Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with the fight!" Sakura immediately punched him in the face.

He stumbled back a couple of feet and glared.

"I'm not going to hold back then," Sasuke activated his Sharigan.

"That's how I like it," Sakura smirked.

"Kasai Butoukai!" A ball of fire that was about 20 meters tall blasted across the arena towards Sasuke.

"How did she create such a big ball of fire?" he wondered before disappearing.

"Up, down, right, left," Sakura looked in all directions. Then, her fist tightened. She smirked.

"BELOW!" she sent her fist onto the ground. Bits of rocks flew up and the ground cracked.

Sasuke's eyes were like O.O

Naruto was starting to get suspicious. Then, he turned to Hinata.

"That's Sakura's technique though!" Naruto yelled. Hinata shushed him.

"They're um, cousins," Hinata said. What other thing could she say? That they were the same person?

Naruto immediately understood. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Sakura smiled at him. "You need to be faster than that."

With that, she ran towards him once more and she hit a pressure point.

"You're annoying," Sasuke muttered before he blacked out.

Sakura twitched. "IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU'LL EVER SAY????!!!!!!"

"LEMME AT HIM!" Sakura was held back by Ino and Tenten.

Naruto threw Sasuke over his shoulder and carried him off. Sakura huffed.

"I COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" she glared daggers at her friends. Tenten shrugged.

"We're not here to kill people," Ino wagged her fingers around. Sakura sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled. Hinata smiled.

"They say I'm going to fight Naruto-kun next!" Hinata cried.

"You're excited for that aren't you?" Tenten nudged her arm. Hinata blushed.

"I'm not going to go easy because he's my crush," Hinata muttered.

Ino smacked her on the back. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, a huge wave was towering over them. Hinata's eyes had evil glints in them.

"As you were saying?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten quickly ran away.

"That's more like it!" Hinata smiled while the wave went away.

"Wait………………….I'm going against Naruto?" Realization suddenly dawned onto Hinata.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STUCK WITH PIG-HEAD!!!!!!!!"

"Damn. Why do I always have to fight a boy? Why not a girl for a change?" Hinata sighed.

"Neh Tamiko-chan! Who's the pig-head?" Naruto suddenly popped out from nowhere.

Hinata went silent for a while. "You."

"Really? Me? Thanks!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata decided to wait. Then, Naruto's eyes widened.

"HEY!!! I'M NOTHING LIKE A PIG-HEAD!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"You really are dense," Hinata sweatdropped.

"I AM NOT!" Naruto huffed. But, when he looked around, Hinata was already walking away.

"Come back here!" Naruto chased after her.

Hinata turned around and stopped. Naruto though, couldn't stop in time.

BAM!!!!!!!!!

"Ow. You're heavy!" Hinata rubbed her head and stared at Naruto.

"Sorry! And guys are heavy!" Naruto picked himself up and offered a hand towards Hinata. Hinata took it and pulled herself up.

"Next round is Fart-face against Hayakame Tamiko."

"WHAT THE HELL?!! WHO SIGNED ME UP AS FART-FACE?!"

Hinata snickered.

"The name fits him," Hinata said before she jumped down. Naruto followed. "IT DOES NOT!!!"

They both landed onto the arena floor.

"Just because you're a girl and my friend, I won't go easy on you!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's heart ached. She was still known as just a friend.

"I'm glad," Hinata smirked. "I'm not going easy either."

Naruto and Hinata waited for the signal.

"You may begin."

Hinata made millions of hand signs in a flurry. Then, she closed her eyes.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" A large spinning pillar of water blasted it's way towards Naruto.

Naruto gasped at the sight of the thing. It's huge!

He immediately jumped away from it. But, Hinata already was behind him.

"You should look at your surroundings in order to become a respected ninja." Then, she kicked him onto the ground.

Naruto spat out blood while his head conncted with the ground. He glared at Hinata.

"You're going to regret that!" Naruto yelled.

"KAGE NO BUNSHIN!" At least a thousand bunshins appeared. Hinata just sighed.

"He really loves using that technique," Hinata thought before all of the bunshins charged at her. She ignored them and aimed to look for the real Naruto.

"Aha," Hinata spotted him and made a run for the figure.

All of the bunshins tried to attack, but immediately poofed when Hinata sent a fist at their face.

"You can't fool me," Hinata yelled before using two of her fingers to hit him.

Naruto jumped back and grinned like a maniac. "YOU MISSED!!!"

Hinata smirked. "I don't think so."

Naruto was about to do Kage no Bunshin again before he realized he couldn't. Chakra wasn't getting through.

He looked at Hinata. "What did you do?"

Hinata put on a thoughtful look. "I only disabled your chakra."

"WHAT?!" Naruto roared.

Hinata sighed. "Let's end this."

She went up to him and bonked him on the head. Then, she bonked him again.

"Stop!" Naruto tried to reach for her.

However, Hinata kept on bonking on his head.

"HELP ME!!!!" Naruto ran off while Hinata was on his tail bonking him.

"I guess that determines the winner," Sakura sighed.

"Hayakame Tamiko wins."

Naruto stopped. "WHAT??!!! HOW COULD SHE HAVE WON?!"

"You obviously surrendered," Hinata pointed out.

"I DID NOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes you did," Hinata stuck out her tongue.

"DID NOT!"

"Yes you did."

"DID NOT!!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"**DID NOT!"**

**"YES YOU DID!"**

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sakura immediately appeared in front of him.

"You're going to face hell if you say one more word," Sakura started to crack her knuckles.

Naruto started to shake in fear. Hinata just looked at her in boredom.

"I'd like to see you try," Hinata said. Sakura looked at her.

"Would you like me to?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"Sure!" Hinata grinned.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!! RUN AWAY!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her away.

Once they were very far away, Hinata pulled her arm away. "What was that for? I didn't need your help!"

"You were going to get killed!" Naruto tried to reason. Hinata crossed her arms.

"I would've been fine!"

"Well, at least you are now," Naruto sighed before disappearing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!"

**I'm not in a writing mood right now. ****Gomen**** for not updating! I promise you I will update every single day on vacation.**


	18. Beach

**This is the story that I really want to work on. So, all of the other stories are on hold. Gomen!**

Chapter 18

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE BEAT ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto huffed before giving Hinata a glare. Hinata glared back.

"You're the stupid one so don't blame me," then, she returned to her ramen that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Naruto roared at her.

Tenten sighed and smiled.

"I wonder what kind of couple they would be when they grow up?" she thought. Then, she looked at Neji and blushed.

"Why did I have to fall for him? He would never return my love anyways," she sighed disappointedly.

Neji noticed Tenten's disappointed look. "Are you alright?"

"No! I mean Yes! There's nothing wrong with me!" Tenten nervously said. Neji looked doubtful, but decided to let it slide off.

"The next fight is coming up! Let's see who's going to fight this time……."Ino said curiously.

"Asako Yuki vs. Hazaki Sakiko."

Tenten looked up at the mention of her name.

"I wonder who Asako Yuki is," Hinata wondered. Then, Neji jumped onto the arena.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT NEJI?!" she yelled.

Tenten looked down at the Byakuugan wielder and sighed once more.

"Why is god against me these days?"

Then, she jumped down.

Neji smirked while seeing Tenten coming down. "So I guess I have to fight you."

"Whoppeedeedoo," Tenten muttered sarcastically.

"Start."

Neji immediately activated his Byakuugan.

Tenten snapped her fingers while sharp blades of leaves flew towards Neji.

He smirked while he put his arms out.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten," he yelled before spinning around and deflecting all of the leaves.

Tenten smirked before running behind him. She waited until all of the leaves were deflected.

Then, she made some hand signs. Huge roots erupted from the ground and surrounded Neji and Tenten.

"That way, we wouldn't be disturbed," Tenten said before she sent millions of vines towards him.

Neji took out a kunai and continuously chopped the vines. However, they wouldn't stop.

"God, these take forever," Neji inwardly thought before leaping away from the vines.

"I never thought that the Hyuuga Neji would've ever run away from me. You never did before," Tenten taunted.

Neji abruptly stopped and looked at her in confusion. "I've fought you before?"

Tenten mentally slapped herself. "I mean, nevermind."

Tenten distracted him by throwing a boulder towards him.

"That was close," she thought before dodging the upcoming blow heading her way.

"If I get hit by any of those, I'll die!" she thought before dodging all of his attacks.

While dodging, one lightly grazed by her shoulder. She winced. Her blood veins have been damaged.

She quickly healed it with the help of Sakura forcing her to learn some medical skills.

Then, she took out her two scrolls.

"SHOSHORYUU!" she yelled before a flurry of weapons sended its way towards Neji.

He immediately started to deflect all of them.

He did not notice that it was only a bunshin doing it.

The real Tenten was underground.

While Neji deflected all of the weapons, she reached up and grabbed his ankle.

Neji looked down. It was too late to run.

Then, Tenten gave a hard pull.

Soon, he found his head to be the only thing seen.

All of the roots retreated and the crowd could finally see.

Tenten grinned and put her face up close to his.

"I won!" then, she stuck out her tongue.

"Hazaki Sakiko wins."

Tenten immediately kicked at the ground and it slightly cracked. Neji pulled himself out of the ground.

"We're jounins!" Hinata cried when they went onto the stands.

The girls cheered while the boys just grumbled.

"I guess that's that then. We better head back to Sound. You guys are going right?" Sakura looked over at them.

"I can't wait to see Hinata-chan! Even if I'm not a jounin, I hope she'll be proud!" Naruto boasted.

Hinata smiled and inwardly thought, "Of course I'm proud of you."

10 hours later………………………………

"FINALLY! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto stretched out his arms. "I'm going to find Hinata-chan!"

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were already gone by the time he said finally. They were inside the bathroom.

Hinata frantically put her hair into her two small pigtails while taking out the purple contacts.

Ino tore off her orange wig and contacts.

Tenten put her hair in her usual two buns while rubbing out the sky blue contacts.

Sakura slowly took off the red wig while also taking off the forest green contacts. Her eyes went back to their normal emerald green.

"HINATA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto's yell could be heard miles away.

Hinata ran out of the bathroom and into Naruto. Naruto looked down and smiled.

"You're here! Lemme introduce you to Tamiko-chan! Tamiko-chan?" Naruto looked behind his shoulder to see no Tamiko-chan.

"Maybe you can introduce me to her some other day,"Hinata said.

With the other three girls…………..

"Do you guys want to go somewhere to relax today?" Ino asked her friends.

"I would go to the beach, but I don't know……….." Sakura drawled off.

"Let's go to the beach then!" Ino exclaimed. "Go get your swimsuits and stuff!"

With that, Ino rushed off.

Sakura went to Sasuke's room, leaving Tenten by herself.

She slowly walked into Neji's room and opened her suitcase. She was about to reach for her brown one piece before she saw the that Ino bought for her.

She immediately shoved it deep into the pile. "I'm NOT going to wear that."

Then, an image popped in Tenten's mind. "Or maybe I should……….."

"ARGH! I don't know!" Tenten held her head and sighed with frustration.

"Boys will fall at your feet…………….." Ino's voice echoed in her head.

She shook her head to get rid of the voice. But, she looked at the bikini once more.

She glared at it. "I'm going to give you a try. If you make me look like a fat old grandma, I'm going to burn you to crisp!"

Then, she grabbed the bikini and her towel and rushed out before she could have any second thoughts.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were already outside.

Tenten looked at Hinata. "Ino already told you?"

Hinata nodded.

"To the beach we go!" Ino was about to march out the door before Shikamaru appeared.

Shikamaru eyed their bags. "Are you trying to escape?"

"Why would we? We're just going to the beach," Ino scoffed.

Suddenly, Naruto popped out of nowhere. "The beach? I wanna come!"

"Then hurry and get your stuff then idiot!" Sakura bonked his head. He pouted.

"Sakura-chan doesn't like me anymore! But fear not, I have my Hinata-chan!" With that, he rushed off.

Hinata blushed when he said MY Hinata-chan. "When was I his?"

Soon, the boys reappeared with their stuff.

"Now, TO THE BEACH WE GO!" Then, Ino marched out of the lair. (I'm not making Sasuke do any missions so far. Let's just say Orochimaru's gone on vacation alright? Something like that ok!)

Then, Ino did some hand signs.

In less than a second, they were already at the beach. The boys looked around.

"I teleported you guys here," she explained. Realization dawned onto them.

"Now, I'm going to go change!" Ino went to the girls room.

Next 5 minutes………………………

Ino was waiting outside impatiently and had on a light purple bikini. The straps were braided and her long blonde hair was down. But for now, the purple bikini was covered by a jean miniskirt and an unbuttoned white short-sleeved blouse.

Sakura soon came out with a white t-shirt and her bottom half was partially covered with a wrapped emerald green cloth. Her swimsuit was a emerald green bikini. The top was a halter piece and the bottom was just like any other bikini.

Hinata was the second to last to come out. For now, she had on a green jacket and navy shorts. Inside, she was wearing blue one piece. Only her back showed. It had very thin white stripes all over it.

Tenten however, still didn't come out.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!!!!!!!!" Ino hollered.

"I look hideous!" Tenten cried from inside the stall.

"Come out and lets see then," Hinata said.

Hesitantly, Tenten opened the stall door. Her friends jaws all dropped to the floor.

"You look so pretty! How could you've thought that you looked ugly?" Sakura said.

Tenten blushed. It was a black one. The bottom piece of the swim suit had a thin white line at the top and two ribbons secured on both her sides.

"Lemme just put my clothes back on," Tenten put on a black sweater and capris. She decided to let some hair flow out of her buns.

So, her hair looked like it was down except it still had two buns at the top.

"The boys are already in the ocean! Let's go!" Ino dragged Tenten off. Sakura and Hinata followed.

Naruto, was wearing orange Hawaiian shorts not surprisingly.

Sasuke had on navy blue swim trunks.

Neji had on grey while Shikamaru had on brown.

Fangirls were all around them.

"Ugh. When will they go away?" Neji tried to squeeze himself out of the crowd.

The girls spotted them.

"Should we help?" Hinata asked. They all looked at each other.

"Nah," then, they headed towards the ocean.

Hinata looked at Naruto once more. She sighed.

Hinata walked over to the crowd and took Naruto's hand. Then, she used her mighty strength and pulled with her huge strength. Naruto's arm almost popped out of its socket.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his arm.

Hinata looked at him with boredom. That was, until she saw his chest.

"Damn! He has a six pack!" she started to turn tomato red.

Naruto finally realized Hinata's blushing face. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata quickly turned away. "I-I'm fine."

Then, she went close towards the welcoming waves Naruto followed.

Then, she tore off her jacket and shorts. Naruto started to blush.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, startled.

Hinata looked at him, confused. "I'm changing into my bathing suit."

Then, he noticed the one piece that she had on.

Hinata ran into the water and laughed. Then, she turned to Naruto. "Come on in!"

She splashed Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto blocked the upcoming droplets of water.

Then, he grinned wickedly and gave her a huge splash.

Hinata shrieked before running more into the waves. Naruto kept on chasing.

When they were about 3 feet deep, he finally stopped.

Hinata took this chance and leapt into the water. She decided to close her eyes and relax. And mind you, she was still underwater.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly after HInata didn't come up.

"Hinata-chan!" he went underwater to see Hinata floating there calmly. He swam towards her.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto. She smiled and welcomed him onto the cool water bed.

Naruto pointed to his mouth.

"Oh yeah, he can't breathe," she thought before snapping his fingers.

"Breathe," she commanded.

Naruto hesitantly did, but, was shocked when he didn't gulp in a mouthful of water.

"What's the point of controlling water if you can't even breathe in it?" she said to him.

"Just relax and you'll see many things," she pointed at the little fish that swam past them.

With the other guys……………………

Finally, the fangirls started to disappear one by one. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were left panting for breath.

"I hate fangirls," Sasuke mumbled.

Then, he spotted Sakura.

Sakura was laughing with her friends and had a cheery smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked while walking up towards them.

Sakura looked up from her conversation to see Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Neji and Shikamaru followed.

Shikamaru sat down besides Ino while Neji stared at Tenten.

"Is that really Tenten?" he thought, shocked while staring at her.

She had on the swimsuit and was stretching.

Then, she looked at Neji. "Is there something wrong?"

Neji turned away, blushing. "Nothing's wrong."

"Let's play beach volleyball!" Ino exclaimed happily before pulling one out.

"Where's Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Hinata? Naruto?" Hinata and Naruto appeared in a flash.

"Did you call us?" she asked Tenten.

"We're going to play volleyball! Wanna play?" Sakura offered.

"Hinata-chan has to be on my team then," Naruto held Hinata close to him. Hinata blushed.

"Fine! Hinata Hogger," Ino muttered under her breath.

"I'll be on Hinata's team!" Sakura ran over to their side.

"Hn," Sasuke followed her.

"Troublesome. I guess that means us four are a team then," Shikamaru sighed before heading onto the opposite side.

"Yay! I'm on Shika's team," Ino yelled.

Shikamaru blushed.

"We serve first," Tenten said while taking the ball.

"Fine," grumbled Sakura.

Tenten threw the ball into the air and hit it to the other side. Sakura passed it to Sasuke who spiked it to the other side.

"This is going to get competitive," Tenten smirked.

"You think?" Sakura gave her the same stern and concentrated look.

Then, Tenten served again.

The ball passed went back and forth at the speed of light. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura moved so fast that you couldn't see them clearly.

The boys could only stand there dumbly doing nothing.

So for the next 10 minutes, they played volleyball like this.

"Whoa, whoa, I think we should stop," Shikamaru tried to stop Ino, but instead, the ball came in contact with his head.

"I see pigs flying into the clouds, uh…………." Shikamaru walked around with dizziness before collapsing onto the ground.

"Shika-kun?" Ino immediately stopped and rushed over to the poor Shikamaru.

Everybody looked towards the two.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked while fanning her hand over her face.

"I'll bring him into the lounge," Ino said before tossing Shikamaru over her shoulder and walking towards the wooden building.

"I'm going to cool off in the ocean," Tenten said.

"We're coming too!" Hinata and Sakura headed off with her.

Tenten sighed while her feet were engulfed with ocean water.

"Watch out!" a voice called. A blue Frisbee was sent right at her.

Tenten jumped into the air while catching the Frisbee in process.

"Thanks!" a black haired guy came over.

"Tenten?" he suddenly stopped.

Tenten turned to see Masaki.

"Masaki-kun!" Tenten went over and gave him a hug.

"Are you always this friendly with strangers?" he asked, chuckling.

"I've already met you once! Anyways, get used to it then," she pouted. Masaki just rubbed her head.

"Tenten?" Kishotsu and Hiroshi came over.

"YOU!!!!!!" Sakura pointed at Hiroshi.

"Oh, it's you………………..whoopee," Hiroshi ignored her threatening finger.

"Why? Why me?" she said, sulking.

"Hi uh, Hinata right?" Kishotsu headed over to Hinata.

"Yep! You have good memory!" Hinata smiled at him.

Hiroshi finally noticed what Sakura was wearing.

Sakura found herself to be very close to Hiroshi.

"You look nice today grandma," he smirked.

Sakura blushed from the comment. Then, realization dawned onto her.

"I AM NOT OLD!!!!!!!!" she pounced right onto him.

"Oof!" Sakura was on top of Hiroshi straddling him to death.

Unfortunately, the kunoichis didn't notice the three boys behind them.

"Sakura………what are you doing?!" Sasuke growled out while looking at their position.

Sakura looked up. "Sasuke!"

"Look at your position!" Sasuke pointed towards the two.

Sakura looked and then looked back at Sasuke. "So?"

"SO?!" Sasuke was starting to get pissed.

Sakura suddenly smirked and leaned even more down, her face very close to Hiroshi's. "Is that better?"

Hiroshi was blushing very hard right now.

"NO!" With that, he grabbed Sakura's arm and tugged her away.

Naruto excused them from the guys and dragged Hinata away.

Neji looked over at Tenten. Tenten just followed his tracks.

"Bye Masaki-kun!" Tenten waved to the black-haired boy.

"Bye!" Then, Masaki helped Hiroshi up.

With Sasuke and Sakura……………………

Eyes were all on Sakura and her body. Sakura gave each boy a smile and a wink. Sasuke kept on getting angrier by each second.

"Hey there hottie!" Sakura called out to this VERY hot and masculine boy. The boy just winked back.

Sasuke glared at the boy. Immediately, he cowered in fear.

When they got to the lounge, he pulled them into the empty hallway.

He immediately took her hands and pinned them over her head.

"What were you thinking?!" Sasuke's voice drawled out.

"What? Jealous?" Sakura smirked.

"Shut up! Why were you flirting with all those guys? They looked like they wanted to eat you alive!" Sasuke explained.

"So what? Who cares if I flirt a while? The last time I ever tried to fall in love was when you were in Konoha! You can't blame me for trying to start over!" Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke glared back. "Then that means you're nothing but a pointless, weak, and stupid whore! No wonder why I never liked you back then! Nobody even liked you anyways! I don't even know why people would be interested in you in the first place."

Sakura looked taken back. She stared at Sasuke and then looked down at the ground, bangs covering her eyes.

Sasuke immediately wanted to take back his words. "Sakura, I-"

"No. There's no use to explaining anymore. I guess you always thought of me as a whore all along," then, Sakura tore out of Sasuke's grasp and ran for the door.

"Sakura!" But Sakura was already out the door.

Sasuke groaned while covering his head with his hand. "What have I done?"

Outside………………………………

Sakura ran on the now empty beach. Tears silently slid down her face.

"He thinks I'm a whore. No wonder why he never liked me!" Sakura kept on running and running.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much?"

"Ah!" Sakura tripped over a rock and fell onto the wet sand.

Waves went up and down and up and down.

Sakura picked herself up while kneeling on the ground. Tears kept on pouring down her cheeks.

"Sasuke would never love me. I'm useless to him. He hates me!" Sakura silently sobbed while seagulls flew over her head. The sunset made everything red, orange and pink.

Sakura kept on sobbing and crying. Her pink hair curtained her face from sight.

In the Lounge……………………….

"Dammit," Sasuke rubbed his head.

"What did you do this time?" Naruto suddenly popped out of nowhere with his ramen in hand.

Sasuke was reluctant, but he said it. "I made Sakura cry."

Naruto bopped Sasuke on the head, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto gave him a stern look.

"Go after her then!" Naruto ushered him out.

"But it wasn't my fault! She was flirting and like saying, "Here I am! Take me right here and Then!" Sasuke said.

"So? That doesn't mean you can get angry at her for that! She can do whatever she wants! Anyways, you can't just leave her like that," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Then, he ran out the door.

"That's much better!" Then, Naruto went back to his ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was still on the ground, shaking with sobs. Then, she heard footsteps behind her.

She looked up, teary-eyed.

There was Sasuke.

They stared at each other for about 2 minutes straight. Then, Sakura suddenly seemed to snap back to life.

She immediately stood up and started running.

"Sakura!" Sasuke took off after her.

"Why? Why is he here?" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Dammit! Stop running!" Sasuke reached out and pulled Sakura's elbow.

Sakura found herself to be halted. She looked down, knowing who it was.

"Sakura…………….look at me," Sasuke ordered. Sakura didn't.

"Sakura!" Sasuke turned her around so that she was facing him. "Look at me."

Sakura still didn't oblige.

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and pulled it up. His heart grew heavy when he saw the tears.

Then, his eyes traveled to her lips. He didn't notice himself pulling her towards him.

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened when she found herself in a kiss. She tried to pull away.

However, the more she struggled, the tighter his grip was.

Sakura could only stand there helplessly while tears fell once more.

"Tears?" Sasuke immediately pulled back when he saw her crying once again.

"Why? Why? You've always hated me. Why now?" Sakura turned so her back was facing him again.

"I'm a useless no for good whore. That's what you said," Sakura turned to look at him. "Right?"

Sasuke walked towards her. "Gomen."

Sakura stood there silently.

"Gomen. I didn't mean what I said. I was just -," Sasuke immediately felt at a loss of words.

"Don't worry. I understand. You don't have to say anything," Sakura looked down, depressed.

"You're wrong!" Sakura's head shot up while looking at Sasuke.

"I just had this feeling, I felt angry, mad, that somebody would want my friend. I don't know what it is, but, that's why. I was angry, and there was no other way to say it. So I had to blame it on you. Gomen," Sasuke knew that he would never be forgiven.

He turned to head back, but found himself to be stopped when arms engulfed him.

"It's alright. I forgive you," Sakura dug her head into his back.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but returned to it's normal size.

He turned around to face her. Then, he turned red.

"C-Can we try it again? Y-You know………………." Sasuke kept on turning redder by each second.

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about at first, but she then figured it out.

Her face turned pink. "S-Sure."

They slowly inched their faces together. A red blush was on their faces.

They were about a centimeter away, before they suddenly pulled back. Then, they connected.

Sakura closed her eyes while she enjoyed the kiss. Each person was still blushing.

The sun casted aluminous glow over the whole beach.

"I really do love you, Uchiha Sasuke," she thought before drifting off.

**Yippee, I did something sappy. EW! But oh well.**


	19. Am I really strong?

**Thanks for the reviews! This ****chappie**** is mainly ****gonna**** be ****ShikaIno**** and ****Nejiten****. So enjoy **

Chapter 19

Sasuke and Sakura came in through the door.

Everybody stared at them and had smiles on their faces. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear while Hinata gave a small smile.

Ino and Tenten had smirks on and Neji did too. Shikamaru had a tiny smile on.

"Neh, neh, how was it?" Naruto elbowed Sasuke while grinning. Sasuke blushed.

"We didn't do anything," he replied.

"So that explains why you two are holding hands?" Ino said while eyeing the two.

Sasuke and Sakura looked down and immediately separated.

Silence filled the air. Then, Hinata broke it.

"Does that mean you two are a couple?" Hinata asked, innocently.

Both people blushed red.

"Whoever said we were a couple? We're just friends!" Sasuke argued. His face was still red.

Sakura's smile weakened a little. But she scolded herself.

"It's better than being nothing in his heart," she thought to herself. ( I know, I'm cruel. They are not together yet.)

"Do you guys want to book a hotel for the night? I don't feel like going to the hobo's lair tonight," Sakura said with disgust.

"I'll go get ourselves 4 rooms!" Hinata then rushed off.

5 minutes later……………..

"Ok! I'm back! What should we do now?" Hinata plopped down next to Naruto.

"Well, since you're all ready," Ino suddenly took out a two microphones. "Time to karaoke!"

Question marks popped up all over people's heads. "HUH?!"

"What? You guys don't know how to sing?" Ino asked, confused.

"No……….It's just that we don't sing well," Hinata looked down blushing.

"Then I'll sing first then! Sheesh, scaredy-cats," Ino grumbled before going onto the little stage.

"I'm gonna sing……hm………………….What should I sing?" Ino thought, confused.

5 minutes passed.

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino wailed, putting her hands on her head.

"Troublesome. Sing that song," Shikamaru pointed to one.

"This?" Ino looked at the title.

"Stand in the Rain?" Hinata peered over Ino's shoulder.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru. "Why did you want me to sing this?"

"It was just a random choice. Didn't bother looking," Shikamaru replied while closing his eyes.

"You lazy bastard," she grumbled before holding the microphone up to her lips.

Then, the music started.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why_

_But she knows that __ when __she's_

_All Alone, it feels_

_Like its all, coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You will drown_

_And one day the walls coming down_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone __ in this fight with herself_

_And the fears, whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up, and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You will drown_

_And one day when it's all coming down_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You will drown_

_And one day its walls can be found_

_Stand through the rain_

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You will drown_

_And one day it's flaws can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Everybody stared at Ino. Shikamaru's eyes were wide.

"When did you sing so good?" Tenten asked, surprised.

Ino shrugged. "I never sing good."

"Yeah right. And I grew wings and flew away. You're awesome!" Sakura praised.

Ino blushed at the compliments.

"Do another! Encore!" her friends yelled.

"Encore! Encore!" Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten cheered. Shikamaru was also inwardly cheering.

"No way!" Ino ran off the mini stage and quickly crashed into the couch.

Then, Sakura suggested something else. "Let's play 7 minutes in heaven instead!"

"Psh, yeah right. I'm outta here then,"all of the boys except for Naruto was about to head out.

"Yeah right! You have to!" Ino grabbed onto Shikamaru's shirt and pulled him down.

Sakura pounced onto Sasuke, making them crash to the ground.

"Ugh, you're heavy," Sasuke groaned. Sakura smiled.

"Do you suggest I go on a diet and starve instead?" Sakura asked. Then, she grew sad.

"I'll go on a diet. I'll become anorexic and die!" she put a hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically.

"You're not fat alright? Sheesh, women," Sasuke muttered.

Tenten just grabbed Neji's wrist and threw him onto the ground.

"Why are women so violent anyways?" Neji rubbed his sore head.

"Because we are so much stronger than men that's what!" Tenten said proudly.

"In your dreams lady," Neji thought in his head.

"First, let's decide the pairs," Ino ordered.

Hinata rushed into the kitchen and brought out a bottle.

She sat down in the circle and put the bottle in the middle of them.

"I'll start!" Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"Ok. So Sakura is with……….." Ino spun the bottle this time and it landed on.

"Sasuke!" Sakura reddened while Sasuke's face had a tint of pink on.

"I wanna spin!" Tenten reached out and spun the bottle.

It landed on Naruto.

"Naruto is with……………………." Tenten spun it again.

The bottle on landed on Neji.

"WTF????!!!!!!" Both boy's eyes were like O.o.

"That doesn't count! Unless you guys are gay……………" Tenten drawled off when both of them shook their head furiously.

"That's just disgusting," Naruto cried.

"Ok," Tenten spun the bottle again.

This time, it landed on Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! You saved me from being with the blind gay woman!" Naruto threw his arms around Hinata.

HInata just turned bright pink.

"What did you just call me?!" A vein was twitching on Neji's head.

"Ummmmm………………." Naruto started to sweat.

Tenten interrupted them. "Let's continue shall we!?"

Tenten spun the bottle again. It landed on herself.

"Ok, so I'm going to be with………………………" Tenten spun it once more.

It landed on Neji this time.

"That means Shikamaru and Ino are the next couple then!" Tenten smiled at the two.

"Who's going first?" Ino asked.

"Let's spin the bottle again then! Get in your pairs people!" Tenten spun the bottle.

It landed on Neji and herself.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????? Why us first?" Tenten muttered while slowly inching her way towards the closet door.

5 minutes later……………………….

"Hehehehe," Tenten was still one feet away from the door. Neji just stood at the entrance of it while staring at Tenten with boredom.

"HOW SLOW CAN YOU GET?!!!!!" Sakura shoved Tenten into Neji, which caused them to go crashing to the ground.

Then, she locked the door.

In the closet…………………..

"Itai," Tenten groaned and lifted herself up. Her chocolate brown eyes met with pale lavender ones.

Tenten kept on staring. Then, she noticed their positions.

"Ah! Gomenasai!!!!!" Tenten lept off of Neji and crashed onto the other side of the closet. Which was about a foot away. "G-Gomen."

Neji sat up, looking unfazed. However, it's the dark that we're talking about.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Tenten looked over to Neji silently. She blushed and turned her head away when Neji met eyes with her.

"Are you just going to sit over there for 7 minutes?" Neji asked her.

"What do you expect me to do?" Tenten huffed.

Neji scooted next to her. "I don't know."

"That's great! I don't know what to do either," Tenten huffed. Then, she stood up and elbowed the door.

The action caused a box of kunais to fall on top of them. (KUNAIS?!)

"AAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" The piercing things were about to land right on top of Tenten. She groaned. Sakura was going to be pissed when she's going to have to heal them.

Neji scowled and lept towards Tenten.

Tenten was still waiting for the impact.

"Eh? Where are the damn weapons?" she hesitantly opened one eye. Then, both eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten looked up to see Neji on top of her.

"D-Daijobou," Neji slowly sat up and winced. "Only two got in."

Tenten could only stare at Neji.

"Gomen," Tenten looked down," I wasn't even strong enough to block a few kunais."

Neji stared at her while pulling out the two kunais. "It's just two…."

"So? I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to dodge two stupid kunais," Bangs were still covering her eyes. Then, she looked up at Neji.

"Is it ever possible for me to become strong? Maybe what you said about me being weak is true," she whispered while looking up with unshed tears.

(Ok, very OOC. Just deal with it! Tenten still thinks she's weak…………….. :P)

Neji could feel his heart being squeezed. Who was the one who told her that she was weak in the first place?

Tenten suddenly felt herself being pulled forwards. She looked up from Neji's chest.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I'm sorry," Tenten grew confused. Why was Neji apologizing?

Neji looked at her. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

Tenten could only sit in shock.

"I always said you were weak and useless. I can't forgive myself for that," Neji said.

Tenten started crying again.

"H-Hey!" Neji pulled her away from his chest and looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Neji-kun! Neji! Arigatou!" Tenten embraced him. Neji looked taken aback. He just settled himself with a small pink blush.

Then, she gave him a small kiss. This time, Neji turned beet red.

"I promise," Tenten pulled back, "That I will protect you next time."

Neji snorted. "I don't need protection."

"You never know! One day, you're probably about to die and I'll go save you!" Tenten warned.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Neji thought.

Then, the door opened.

"You're seven minutes are up!" Sakura said. Tenten smiled while grabbing Neji's hand and dragging him up.

Neji was still blushing.

Then, Tenten noticed Neji's blushing face. She put her hand on top of his bandage covered forehead.

"Are you alright Neji? You're face is read! Do you have a fever?" Tenten asked innocently. (God she's clueless.)

"Hn," Neji replied while turning his head away.

Tenten just glanced at him one last time before glancing towards the bottle.

"Who's going next?" she spun it.

2 hours later………………………..

"Ok, I'm totally bored," After doing 7 minutes in heaven, the group couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Let's go to bed now. I'm exhausted." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm not surprised," Ino muttered under her breath.

"Who's going with who?" Sakura asked.

Ino shoved Sakura towards Sasuke. "You're going to be with Sasuke."

"What?" Sakura blushed.

Ino grinned at the two of them. "Hope you have a great time!"

"Then that means that you have to be with Shikamaru," Tenten grinned evilly. "And Hinata's going to be with Naruto."

Her friends smirked at her. "Then you're with Neji."

Tenten blushed and then scowled. "So?"

"Can we just go? I want to go to sleep!" Shikamaru complained.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh," Ino dragged Shikamaru out the door.

The 6 other people followed them.

At the hotel……………………..

"Good night everyone!" Ino smiled at all of them while pulling Shikamaru into their room. Then, her eyes widened.

"Why is there one bed?????!!!" She asked, pissed.

"So? It's not like we haven't slept together before," Shikamaru plopped onto the bed and then fell asleep in an instant.

A vein popped in Ino's head.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru was sent soaring out the window. Ino's head was beet red.

"God damn that stupid bastard," Ino muttered before throwing the covers on and immediately fell asleep.

Shikamaru hauled himself over the window. His head had a huge red bump and he was twitching badly.

"YOU TROUBLESOME-" Shikamaru was cut off when he saw Ino's peaceful face.

Shikamaru sighed. "-woman."

He climbed in next to her and blushed. Then, he quickly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino tossed and turned.

"Argh, no!" she groaned.

_She looked around at the endless darkness._

_"Hello? Anybody here?" she ran in one direction and looked for something._

_She gritted her teeth and summoned a tornado. Nothing happened._

_Then, a voice was heard._

_"You're weak."_

_She looked around. "Who is it?!"_

_"You're weak. You're useless."_

_"SHUT UP AND COME OUT!" __Ino__ yelled._

_"You're weak! You'll never be strong!"_

_"BE QUIET!!!" __Ino__ covered her ears. _

_"No wonder why __Shikamaru__ never liked you. You were never in his league. He wants somebody who's strong."_

_"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

_Then, __Ino__ saw herself staring back at her with a smirk. _

_"You're useless."_

"Ah!" Ino woke up.

Then, she looked at Shikamaru.

"Do I really deserve Shika-kun?" she thought sadly. "Maybe a good walk will help me think."

She threw her feet onto the floor. Her light blue dress swayed at the movement.

Then, she jumped out the window.

She didn't notice Shikamaru shivering at the lack of warmth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino watched the waves going up and down quietly. Then, she looked up.

Her eyes widened in fascination.

The whole entire sky was full of bright, glistening stars.

"Wow!" Ino smiled. It was truly beautiful tonight.

She didn't notice figure behind her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Ino jumped up, startled.

She turned around to see Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Couldn't sleep."

Ino's eyebrows flew up to her head. "You? Couldn't sleep? That's a miracle!"

"Whatever. Anyways, what are you doing out here?" Shikamaru asked her.

Ino turned away and looked up into the sky. "Couldn't sleep either."

Then, she plopped down onto the ground and pulled Shikamaru down with her too.

"Do you want to do some star-gazing with me?" she asked.

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" but didn't make any effort to move.

"Thanks Shika-kun!" Ino cuddled up besides him.

Then, she suddenly turned serious.

"Neh Shika-kun. There's this guy I really like, ano," Ino started to blush.

"Hm. What?" Shikamaru just laid onto the ground.

"Do you think he'll like me back if I confessed?" she stared at him.

Shikamaru snorted. "What kind of guy would fall for you?"

Ino's face dropped. "You really think that's true?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino's depressed face.

"Of course I'm kidding." Shikamaru sighed. "Just tell him that you like him."

Inside however, Shikamaru was jealous.

"Then," Ino took a big breath.

"Nara Shikamaru, I think I'm in lo-" then, Shikamaru kissed her.

Ino's eyes widened.

But she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Shikamaru didn't want to hear anymore. Ino was only his.

And that is a fact.

**EVERYTHING'S BEEN SO OOC! And sorry for the late update. I'm very busy this past month.**


	20. We're almost there

**I really want to end this story. But………………………..How many chapters do you guys want me to write? **

Chapter 20

Tenten rised from bed and yawned softly. She looked to her side to find Neji.

"How long have we've been on this mission anyways? We really have to be serious about this. First however," Tenten climbed out of bed. " We need to go back to Sound. Pretty sure the stupid hobo is wondering where we are anyways."

She gently shook Neji. "Neji, wake up."

He lightly stirred. But then he fell back asleep.

Tenten poked him again. "Neji, I'm serious."

He still didn't move.

Tenten was starting to get irritated.

But then, Neji flipped over and looped his arms over Tenten's waist.

"What the?" Tenten found her face to be squashed into Neji's chest. She blushed a deep shade of red.

She tried to struggle out of the iron grip, but failed.

She took a big breath.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh," Neji opened his eyes hesitantly. He looked to see brown chocolate eyes.

"Hn. Morning," Neji smirked at Tenten's pissed off face.

"Let.Me.Go," she said while glaring at him.

Neji smirk grew wider. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you," Tenten said darkly.

Neji finally admitted defeat. He knew she really would if she had the chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a good day and a half! We better head back to the stupid lair. Anyways, do you think you guys really still want to train with Orochimaru?" Ino looked at them.

"I remembered the day that you left. You chose him over us," Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's sad face.

"Hn. We might finally kill him," he said.

"And then we're going back to Konoha," Sakura added while glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Hinata suddenly stood in front of them. "Please come back. None of us would be able to bear the pain and maybe kill ourselves if we tried."

An eerie silence loomed over them. Naruto then gave Hinata a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry! I won't leave you ever again!" Naruto flashed a grin. Hinata smiled back.

Then, they noticed the dark aura coming from the corner. They turned to find Neji.

"I'll never let you go out with my cousin you idiot!" With that, Naruto was sent running for his life.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Let's just go already."

They started walking.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten observed her surroundings and sighed. The mission was almost complete. It took them about 3 months to complete.

Then, she glanced towards Neji.

"When will I tell him? When will I tell him that, "Tenten closed her eyes. "When will I tell him that I love him?"

Unfortunately, Neji had noticed Tenten's sad expression and decided to do some snooping.

All he heard however, was, "When will I tell him that I love him?"

Instantly, his heart dropped.

"She loves someone," he thought. His fists clenched.

The feeling of jealousy crept up.

Neji could only sigh in frustration and continue walking.

30 minutes later……………..

The group kept on walking. Then, Tenten sensed something.

"Sakura," Sakura's head shot up. She nodded in understanding.

"A fire has spread in the middle of the forest. I can sense it," Tenten then disappeared.

The girls had already disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Green flashed by Tenten. She growled lightly.

"I hate it when there are forest fires. It just destroys every living being." With that thought, she ran faster.

When she arrived at the scene, her eyes widened.

There was a village. It was hidden in the middle of the forest. And,

Everything was on fire.

Her teeth clenched.

Tenten's friends stood beside her. "We have to stop this."

However, all she could see was people screaming, running, and in terror.

Houses were destroyed and collapsing. Those who didn't make it out could only yell in desperation.

Then, Tenten spotted a little girl running in terror. She watched as she ran towards her home. But flames had already caused it to collapse.

"MOMMY!!" she had a doll in her hand and she was clutching it with her life.

Tenten immediately narrowed her eyes when a pole covered with fire started to fall.

The little girl's eyes widened and she shook in fright while the pole kept on descending. She could only stare.

And wait for her death.

Tenten rushed towards the girl. She urged herself to go faster.

All Tenten could focus on, was the pole. It kept on falling, falling, and,

It was descending too fast.

Tenten leapt onto the girl while covering her from the flaming and burnt pole. Her body acted as a shield.

Then,

It collapsed.

Directly onto Tenten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TENTEN!!!"

Neji rushed towards the scene. He didn't hesitate on running towards Tenten.

The flames were licking at Tenten's body.

Ignoring the burn, he threw the pole off. Tenten had her arms around the little girl who was trembling terribly and clutching tightly onto Tenten.

Tenten's back was all burnt and black.

Sakura headed over to the scene. Her eyes widened at the sight of Tenten.

"Get the girl, I'll take Tenten," Neji ordered while lifting Tenten up carefully.

Sakura nodded while carrying the little girl off.

Neji glanced at the village. Hinata was using water jutsus on everything she could. Ino was getting everybody to safety.

Once he was at least 10 meters away, he placed Tenten down gently.

"You stupid girl," Neji scolded. "Always having to protect everyone before yourself."

He glanced at her peaceful face.

Then, he slowly lifted up her shirt while she laid stomach flat on the ground.

Neji winced when he saw the huge black gash on her back.

Immediately, Neji ripped of a piece of his shirt. He didn't have any water, but he could bandage them up.

When, he finished bandaging Tenten, she woke up.

She drowsily sat up and howled at the pain.

Neji forced her to lay down again.

" Where is everybody ?" she asked.

Neji just pointed to the semi flaming village.

She slowly started to stand up. Each time, wincing at the pain.

"What are you doing?" Neji demanded while Tenten struggled to take a few steps.

Tenten looked over her shoulder. "I need to help them."

"What? You're crazy and you're not going anywhere," Neji pulled her down gently and in between his legs.

"But Neji, they need our help," Tenten tried to reason.

Neji shook his head. "You're not in the condition to help them."

"Neji!" Tenten sighed in frustration.

"But," Tenten leaned into his chest. "Lend me some chakra then."

Neji stared at her. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

" Just focus on it. Just focus on transmitting chakra into me," Tenten then turned her head, and sat up.

Then, she crashed her lips onto Neji.

Neji was about to draw back in shock, but, he concentrated and closed his eyes.

Tenten could feel his chakra surging through her veins. In order for this to work, she would need a tremendous amount of chakra.

Suddenly, tree roots started to shoot out everywhere.

They were sent into houses, towards people, towards everything.

One lightly wrapped around a terrified mother in her home struggling to get out.

A giant tree started to erupt from the ground. The root carried the mother up to the tree branches and let the mother drop down gently.

Everywhere, roots and veins shot out from everywhere and managed to grasp everyone out of danger just in time.

Everyone was carried to safety onto the top of the tree. Soon, everybody managed to get out of the fire in safety.

But, the fire was spreading very fast. Everything was going to be burned into ashes at this rate.

Tenten ended the kiss and then disappeared.

Then, a huge mound of roots erupted from the ground and started lash out at the remaining fire. The strong impact caused it to start to die down.

Then, everything that was destroyed started to turn into coiled vines. Houses started to reappear, family members started to become alive once again.

It seemed like a new world was starting to take place.

Neji looked around for signs of Tenten. He found her floating in the air.

Green wings sprouted from her back. Her clothes changed.

In place of her usual training clothes, was a elaborately adorned green dress. It was simple and draped while vines adorned the sides and center.

Her hair was undone and flowing softly with the wind. Then, a huge tattoo appeared on the side of her arm.

"Please let this village forever be protected." Tenten then made some hand seals. A huge barrier appeared and surrounded the village.

Then, she went down towards the little girl.

She smiled and then kissed her forehead.

"Now you can forever protect those who you love," Tenten grinned and then looked at the village.

"My work here is done," then, she fainted.

Neji caught her before she could hit the ground.

He glanced towards Sakura. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course!" Ino popped up. " I hope."

Neji glared at them. "What do you mean you hope?"

Sakura's face dropped. "Protecting a village and giving part of your life to it takes a lot of chakra. But that is her job as the Earth Tenshi."

"Hn. Wait WHAT?!" Neji glanced at Tenten's calm face.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, she does lose a part of her life every time she grants somebody a part of her life to protect them. All of us do it."

"What the hell? Why didn't you stop her then?" Neji demanded.

Sakura shook her head. "It's our job."

Neji stood there in silence. Then, he looked at Tenten.

"You stupid girl," he whispered.

Hinata walked up to the little girl.

"Do you know what happened to cause the fire?" Hinata asked the little girl.

The girl started to tremble in fear at the thought. "M-Men, Mean People, with red clouds."

Shock struck the girls.

Ino groaned. "What does Akatsuki want now?"

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke's ears perked up.

Sakura turned towards him. "They were the ones who caused the fire."

Sasuke's fist clenched. "We were too late."

Sakura placed her hand on his. Sasuke glanced towards her.

"You'll be alright."

Sakura smiled then pulled away.

Sasuke stared at her.

"You know I was very sad when you left. My heart was broken. Everything around me was useless." Sakura continued. "But, crying and wishing would've never brought you back."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "You would've even killed me if you had the chance. If I stopped you from killing Itachi, I know you would've killed me. Besides, "

She slowly walked away.

"You are an avenger."

Then, Sakura walked away.

Sasuke was left there, thinking.

"What happened to the old Sakura I knew?"


	21. Defeat orochimaru

**ALMOST FINISHED!! ARGH!**

Chapter 21

"Daijobou?" Neji looked down at Tenten's blushing face.

"Neji, you can let go of me!" Tenten was trying to struggle out of his grasp.

Neji held onto her tighter. "You might hurt yourself more than."

Tenten sighed while snuggling into Neji's chest. Currently, he was carrying her bridal style.

"We're almost there," Hinata said with her Byakuugan activated.

"Wait," Ino suddenly stopped. Shikamaru, who was currently behind her, crashed into her back.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ino stumbled forward and started to fall from her tree branch.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" She reappered on a puffy white cloud.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Why didn't I teleport us back instead of us walking back there?" Ino ignored Shikamaru's comment.

Realization dawned onto them.

"Aw shucks! So I wasted an extra 2 hours to exercise!" Sakura growled.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"Tenten glared at Ino.

"Hehehe. Sorry?" Ino rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"However, first, we have to think of a plan to defeat Orochimaru," Shikamaru reasoned.

"See! Shika-kun is on my side! Stalling time is a great thing!" Ino looped her arm around Shikamaru's neck and smiled at him.

Shikamaru blushed and muttered," I didn't even think about being on your side."

Ino bopped his head.

"Well, first, we should……………," Sasuke started to tell them his plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura smirked under her black hood. She then threw a paper bomb towards the entrance of the lair.

"BOOM!"

Inside………………….

"Alright, you guys go!" Sasuke said under his hood.

Tenten, Neji, and Ino went towards the direction of Sakura.

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru headed inside to find Orochimaru.

Outside once again……………………..

Sakura looked around at the thousands of ninjas. She sighed and then threw a kunai at an upcoming ninja heading for her.

One by one, all of the ninjas started to attack her.

She punched a ninja in the stomach and he went flying 5 meters away.

Then, she kicked another one while he was sent to the ground.

Each upcoming ninja, she would just defeat them with either a punch or a kick.

"Pathetic," she muttered under her breath.

She was about to knee another ninja before 3 kunais headed their way.

Sakura looked to her side to see Ino.

"You'll be faster this way," Ino said before sending a kick towards the head of one.

Tenten started to throw multiple weapons at all of the ninjas.

Neji practiced his 64 strikes on all of them.

Sakura smiled. She knew they were going to finish this quickly.

Inside………………

Sasuke ran while Naruto and Shikamaru ran besides him. Hinata ran behind.

Then, Sasuke charged through the door, causing it to break into pieces.

Orochimaru looked up from his desk and grinned. "Wwwwwhhhhyyyy wwwhhhhaatttt a surrppprrriiisse, Sasuke-kun." (Why what a surprise Sasuke-kun)

"Orochimaru," Sasuke seethed.

"Yyooouuuuuuu weeeeennnnttttttttt behhhhiiiiinnnnnnnndddddd mmmmy bbbbbbbbaccccckkkkkkk! Hhhhooowww darrrreeeeeee yyyyouuuuuuuuu!" Orochimaru scowled.

(You went behind my back! How dare you!)

Sasuke smirked. "What's the point in training with you if you're weaker than me?

Suddenly, Orochimaru's allies started to appear. Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru.

"ATTACK!!"

Kabuto raced towards Naruto. Hinata started to attack all of the ninjas.

Shikamaru was having fun by trapping them in his shadow possession jutsu.

Sasuke threw 3 kunais towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged them and tried to send a kick towards his face.

Sasuke caught Orochimaru's leg and threw him to the other side of the room. Sasuke had his Sharigan activated.

Suddenly, snakes appeared out of everywhere and started to head towards Sasuke. However, Sasuke just smirked.

The snakes stopped in mid-slither. (Is that a word?)

"Did you forget that you've taught me everything you've ever known?" Sasuke then did the reverse and the snakes started to head towards Orochimaru.

"You back-stabbing bitch!" Orochimaru screamed while the snakes started to tighten around Orochimaru.

Then, Sasuke closed his hand.

The snakes tightened and Orochimaru was gone In a blast.

His head, shoulders, and arm, collapsed onto the ground.

"Hn. I really thought he was going to be more of a challenge. Stupid, weak, moron," Sasuke muttered while walking away.

He didn't notice the smirk that was plastered on Orochimaru's currently "dead" face.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He turned to see Orochimaru's vicious teeth had sank into his shoulder. And mind you, his head was still detatched.

"YYYYYYooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy dddddddooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn't tttttthink you'reeee gggggoing to ggget away with ttttttthis ddddo yyouu?" Orochimaru slithered before his head dropped onto the floor. (You really don't think you're going to away with this do you?)

Sasuke felt a searing pain running through his body.

(Let's just say it was just like when he received the curse seal.)

"AH!!!!!!" Sasuke immediately reached for his shoulder and examined it. It was turning deadly purple.

Sasuke looked around. His vision was starting to become blurry.

"Sakura, I need…….Sakura," he thought before he was overcome with darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura! Stop it! You're using up all of your energy!" A voice pierced through the air.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sasuke looked back and forth. He couldn't see anything.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Something was shaking.

Sasuke suddenly saw light. He was being sucked into it.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes. He immediately shut them when the sun rays pierced down onto him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked towards the mass of pink.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw her arms over him and gave him a huge hug.

Sasuke slowly sat up while staring at the pink-haired girl grasping onto him for dear life.

"Teme, you've worried her so much!" Naruto huffed out.

"What happened to me?" Sasuke asked while looking at everyone.

"Poison was in your system, so I had to get it out. You were unconscious then," Sakura explained while looking at him with worried jade green eyes. "I'm just glad you're alright. I thought you were going to die."

Sasuke stared at the shaking girl. He noticed the light tears falling down her cheeks.

Sakura immediately shot her hands up and tried to wipe them away. "I'm so stupid. Crying over something so small. Even if I could've killed you."

Sasuke sighed and reached over. He spread his arms out and closed the space.

Sakura found herself to be tugged into a warm, strong chest. She looked up to Sasuke's stoic, calm face. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Just be quiet and relax," Sasuke commanded.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

Five minutes flew past…………………

"HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO WATCH YOU GUYS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto roared out.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately separated.

Sakura was blushing tomato red while Sasuke had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go," Sasuke emotionless face came back on.

He lifted himself up and started walking. But, he suddenly shot his hand out in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura looked at him, confused. Sasuke just turned his head away and reached down for her hand.

Sakura then smiled and grabbed onto his upcoming hand. Sasuke pulled her up next to him.

"How cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait until I'll take of your children!" Ino cooed.

Sakura and Sasuke turned cherry red once again. "INO!!!!!!!"

"It's 99.9 change that you guys are going to get married anyways," Shikamaru appeared next to Ino and pointed out.

"You better shut up if you don't want to become a piece of fried meat," Sasuke growled.

Ino and Shikamaru zoomed off.

"Let's go back to Konoha," Tenten said while pulling Neji's hand.

She appeared besides Sakura. "Good luck with him!"

Then, she ran off with Neji trailing behind.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and grinned. "We're finally going home!"

Sasuke lips turned up slightly. "Yes we are."

Sakura blinked. "You smiled!"

"Hn," Sasuke's face turned back to its usual stoic expression.

"Smile some more!" Sakura reached over and grabbed Sasuke's cheeks.

"HEY!" He pushed Sakura's hands away from his now sore-cheeks. "That hurts!"

"Hehehe!" Sakura gave him her usual smile.


	22. One More Day

**ARGH! Demanding reviewers! Fine. Usually, I finish writing in like an hour, but I'm too lazy to put it in the story. **** I'll start writing then. There's no angst in this story so far, it's going to change………………. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ok, back to the story. **

Chapter 22

"SAKURA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura turned around to find a red head charging towards her.

"Ack!" the red head collided into Sakura causing them to fall.

Sakura groaned and then looked up to see, "Rei!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!" Rei wailed while shaking Sakura's shoulders back and forth.

Sakura stopped the shaking. "Ugh, then what am I supposed to do?"

Mika, Keiko, And Aiko came up. "How about you stay for one more day?"

"Stay for another day?" Sakura looked over to her friends. Her friends just gave her a small smile.

Sakura heaved a huge sigh. "If the boys agree, then fine."

"YAY!!!!" the younger girls cheered. Then, the four younger guys came.

"You owe me more training," Kishotsu said to Sasuke while pointing a finger at him.

"Hn. And stop pointing," Sasuke swatted away the menacing finger.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!!!!!!!" Rivers of tears fell from Taku's eyes. "Are you going to leave me???!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, you're nothing like a man," Akiyama bonked his head. Taku just glared at him.

"You be quiet!!!!!!!" Taku and Akiyama started a glaring contest.

"Troublesome," Fujita muttered quietly.

Sakura and her friends started to head back to Sound. "We're only staying for one more day however."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on the shy Aiko's head. "A-Ano, we should hold a festival to c-celebrate a b-better f-ffuture f-for S-Sound."

Taku grinned at her. "What a great idea Aiko-chan!!!!!! Actually, you do know that tomorrow is the Moon festival right?"

Aiko shyly nodded.

"He actually said something smart," Kishotsu whispered to Akiyama. Taku glared at the pair.

"I heard that!" he hollered to the boys. Kishotsu just stuck out his tongue.

"Well then! We should get going and start shopping!" It was currently 9 A.M.

Ino's ears immediately perked up. "Shopping?!"

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!" With that, the girls disappeared. Well, by being dragged by Ino that is.

The guys looked at the trail of dust left behind and sighed. Then, they started to follow them back into the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OOH! LET'S TRY THIS! Or this! Or this!" Ino looked through the many racks of clothing in a small kimono store.

"Ino-sensei," Mika sweatdropped while staring at her current sensei.

Sakura hunted around to look for a kimono. Her eyes immediately set on a light pink one at the corner of the store. It went from light pink from the top to dark red to the bottom. Light pink embroidered cherry blossoms adorned the side. A small slit went up the right leg. Then, the light purple robe was adorned with blue butterflies. (There's a picture of it in Deviantart! You'll see it if you type in Sasuke and Sakura. )

"That is pretty!" Sakura jumped from the voice. She turned to see Rei. Rei stared at her again.

"You should wear it! It's pretty!" Rei repeated to Sakura. Sakura looked hesitantly at the kimono.

Rei took the kimono and shoved it into Sakura's arms. "Buy it!"

Sakura sighed at her "student's" actions and headed towards the register. Rei grinned. Then, she put on her usual expression and continued to hunt for her own kimono.

With Ino and Mika……………………………….

"Ino-sensei!" Ino turned towards Mika's voice to see her pointing at something. Ino's eyes widened.

There, in place, was a beautiful light blue kimono. It had a huge silver star adorning the back of it. The bottom of the kimono was adorned with mini blue flowers sprouting up. It was like she was wearing a mini garden on herself. Except for the fact that it was all blue.

"That's beautiful!" Ino cried with an awestruck face while she held the fabric.

Mika looked at her sensei. "Shikamaru-sensei is going to fall in love with you then!"

Ino immediately started blushing 3 shades of red. "MIKA!!!!"

"Hehehehe," Mika immediately ran off.

Hinata and Aiko………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hinata-sensei, l-look o-over there," Aiko pointed at a kimono on display.

Hinata set her eyes on it. Her eyes widened at the sight.

It was magnificent. She couldn't even use words to explain it. It was hanging on a dress form.

The kimono was light purple and had light fluffy white snowflakes at the side. A pink ribbon was wrapped around the waist. It was perfect.

"A-Ano, Hinata-sensei, I-I think it'll l-look good on y-you," Aiko muttered softly.

Hinata smiled at the little girl. "I'll buy it then! Aiko's advice is always right."

Aiko blushed a soft pink from the compliment. Then, Hinata rushed off to pay.

Aiko stared after Hinata and smiled. "I hope I can become as strong as her when I grow up."

Tenten and Keiko……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten tried to run away. But Keiko had a strong grip.

"But you have to have a good kimono! Or else you'll look bad in front of Neji-sensei!" Keiko tried to reason.

Tenten glared at the little girl. "I don't care if I look bad in front of that Bastard!"

"Demo," Keiko had her puppy eyes on. Uh-oh.

Tenten tried her hardest to look away. But eventually, she had to give up.

"Fine. Let's just get some random kimono," Tenten sighed and then pulled out a kimono from the side rack.

Keiko's eyes widened. "That would look good on you Tenten-sensei!"

"Huh?" Tenten looked at the kimono she was holding.

IT WAS PINK AND FRILLY WITH GLITTER ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten twitched. "What the hell?"

Then, Keiko looked at the kimono again. "Not that one! I mean the other one you're holding!"

Tenten placed the kimono back on the rack. Then she looked at the kimono that she was holding _behind _the other one.

It was a dark forest green. Leaves seemed to sprout everywhere on the top of the kimono. The middle was wrapped with a brown sash and it was covered in light specks of green.

Tenten stared at the kimono once more. Then, she sighed.

"Fine. I'll get this damn kimono," she grumbled some more before walking slowly towards the cashier register.

Keiko grinned at her work. Then, she rushed off to find a kimono for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate this," mumbled Tenten as her friends went to the café to get a snack. Ok, their jobs were long forgotten. But they decided to say one more last goodbye before they go back to Konoha.

So, they are in their disguises currently.

Sakura pushed the door open, causing the little bell to ring.

"Welcome. How may I help you," Hiroshi didn't look up from the cash register.

"You forgot me already?" Hiroshi looked up to see a familiar face.

"Nyoko! I know that you quit your job a long time ago, but what are you doing here?" Hiroshi looked curiously at the red-head girl.

Sakura grinned at him. "Just seeing if you're going to the festival tonight."

"Are you planning to ask him out on a date?" Kishotsu appeared from the kitchen and smiled.

Sakura turned red. "No way!!!"

"We could have a quadruple date," Hiroshi wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The four girls blushed. "We didn't come here just to go on a date with you guys!"

"Why not?" Masaki appeared, without his glasses on.

"B-Because," Tenten stammered at the sight of him.

"Then it's settled. We'll be going on a quadruple date tonight," Ryoichi agreed. Ino blushed when she saw the light blonde-headed boy.

"Fine," Tenten pouted. Masaki smiled at her. She blushed.

"We'll meet at the park at 5:00 ok?" Kishotsu asked.

Hinata nodded. "5:00 it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"COME OUT ALREADY TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino hollered while she waited for Tenten to come out of the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten wailed back.

Ino twitched. "I need to do your makeup and hair!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DO MY MAKEUP AND HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled back.

Sakura sighed and then broke down the door.

Tenten stood there in her kimono and twitching.

"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!" Ino and Sakura dragged her onto the chair. They had to secure her with ropes to make sure that she wouldn't get away.

"Look at me. I'm not that bad," Hinata tried to comfort Tenten. Tenten looked at Hinata.

Hinata had on light blue dangly earrings. Her eyes were covered with light purple eyeshadow and her lips were tainted with light pink lipgloss. Hinata's hair was out of its usual low ponytail and down. She had her purple contacts instead of the usual lavender eyes.

"Well, you're pretty! Unlike me!" Tenten pouted and grumbled. Hinata smiled.

"You're going to look fine! So shut up and let me apply some lip gloss on!" Ino huffed out with frustration.

Ino was wearing her light blue kimono. Her short orange hair floated on top of her shoulders. The chocolate brown eyes sparkled as Ino finally managed to put some makeup on Tenten. She had on pearl studs and a silver chain necklace with an I.

Tenten than glanced at the pink haired beauty looking out the window. Sakura had her wine red hair on and her forest green eyes seemed to be excited. The kimono fitted Sakura great and she looked like a princess.

Tenten sighed. She was probably going to be the ugliest.

"FINISHED!" Ino cried before stepping back to survey her results.

Sakura and Hinata crowded around Ino. "KAWAII!!!!"

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see the ugly toad she expected to be.

Tenten's long brown hair was down. One side of her hair was pulled back with a flower pin. There was nude lip gloss on her. Light green eye shadow adorned her eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to be calm and peaceful.

Sakura looked at the clock. "We better be going! It's 4:50 already!"

The four girls ran out the door and rushed towards the park.

10 minutes later……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WE MADE IT!" cried Hinata before collapsing onto the bench.

The girls looked back and forth. No boys.

"Eh? What is this?" Sakura picked off a piece of paper taped onto the bench.

_"Sorry for the short notice. We remembered that we couldn't go to the festival today. Since it's a festival, we're going to be full. We're terribly sorry. _

_From, Kishotsu, Hiroshi, Masaki, and Ryoichi._

Ino started to fume. "WHAT?!!!!!!! THEY JUST DITCHED US LIKE THAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls sighed with frustration. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"OWWIE!!! I HATE YOU TEME!!!!!!!!!!!"

Four boys appeared from the side of the road. They were just about to go to the festival before seeing the four girls.

Naruto immediately looked up and saw the navy-blue haired girl. "TAMIKO-CHAN!!!"

"K-Konbanwa Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted shyly. Naruto grinned back.

He was wearing a orange yukata with flames coming up from the side. There was the Uzumaki sign on the back.

"Why are you here in the middle of the street?" Shikamaru asked them.

Ino sighed, still depressed. "Our dates couldn't make it."

"Dates?" Neji's ears perked up.

"I hate Masaki. Stupid bastard," Tenten muttered quietly.

Then, Naruto looked at Hinata once more. "Tamiko-chan! Will you be my date?"

Hinata blushed cherry red. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just grinned. "Nyoko, Sakiko, and Hikaru can come too!"

Hinata smiled and then pushed Sakura, who was currently next to her, into Sasuke.

"WAH!" Sakura fell forward from the impact and into Sasuke's hard chest.

She blushed a light pink and then immediately jumped back. "Gomen."

"Hn," If you looked closely, you could see a little bit of red on his cheeks.

"Well? Let's go!" Naruto immediately started pulling Hinata away. The rest of the group could only follow behind slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!" Awe struck the girls' faces. Lanterns and stands were everywhere. It was beautiful.

Hinata looked around at the stands, then, she spotted something.

"Sakura-chan! Look at that! It's so cute!" gushed Hinata while she pointed at a chubby little stuffed purple penguin.

Naruto glanced at Hinata's smiling face. Then, he headed towards the stand.

"What do I have to do sir?" Naruto asked the owner. The owner smiled and then handed him two kunais.

"Throw those two kunais exactly in the center," the owner ordered while uncovering the dart board.

"Psh. Easy as pie," Then Naruto tossed the two kunais with a flick of his wrist.

Boom. Exact center.

"What would you like as your prize than sir?" the old man asked.

Naruto eyed the large penguin. "I would like that one please."

The man handed the penguin to him.

Naruto marched up towards Hinata and handed the stuffed animal to her.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Hinata cuddled the penguin and smiled happily. Then, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Naruto turned red.

"CUTE!" cried all of the girls except for Hinata. The guys just smirked.

The couple turned even redder.

But, Hinata just smiled and hugged the penguin some more. Naruto grinned at the happy Hinata.

"Let's keep on walking!" Ino urged and started pulling Shikamaru away.

"Hey!" Shikamaru was already gone by then.

The group started separating. Tenten led Neji into a mini weapon shop and Naruto and HInata walked away.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there silently.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked down. "Shall we go then?"

"Hn," Then, they started to head to who knows where.

With Naruto and Hinata……………………………………….

"Look Naruto-kun!"Hinata pointed to a lake in the distance.

Hinata immediately started to run towards it. Naruto followed close behind.

"Wow!" The moonlight reflected off of the clear and calm lake. Hinata took off her shoes and sat down. Then, she placed her feet slowly in.

The water engulfed her ankles. Hinata gave a cheerful laugh. Then, she looked towards Naruto.

"Come on!" Hinata beckoned him. Naruto took off his shoes and then sat next to Hinata.

"You really like water don't you?" Naruto asked Hinata quietly.

Hinata gave a small nod. Then, she looked more into the depths of the lake. There, sitting peacefully, were two beautiful swans.

"Naruto-kun! Look!" Hinata pointed towards the two birds. Naruto glanced in the direction she was pointing.

"Swans," he muttered while staring at them. Then, he stared at Hinata.

Moonlight reflected off of her face. Her purple eyes shined brightly as she stared at the two birds. Hinata looked so pretty, so beautiful, so, so………………………………….

Naruto took Hinata's chin lightly and tipped it up.

Hinata gazed at Naruto in confusion. "Narut-"

She was cut off by a set of lips. She slowly started to close her eyes.

However, they started to lose air. Then, they separated.

Hinata had a hue of pink tainted on her cheeks.

"Maybe, maybe, it's time to tell him," Hinata looked at Naruto's calm face.

She started to reach up slowly. One by one, she slowly started to reach for her contacts.

But then, a voice pierced the air.

"NARU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha?" A body rushed towards him and pushed him into the lake.

Naruto swam up for air. He choked on the water and spat it out. He looked to his right to see green.

"Takiza-chan!" Said name rushed up to the surface. Golden eyes stared into his cerulean ones.

"Naru-kun! I missed you so much! I can't believe that the mission took that long! Did you miss me?" then, the girl leaned up and gave a small kiss on the lips.

Naruto was about to lean in before he heard a rustle. He looked up to see a lavender eye.

"What?" he looked once more at the full face.

There, was Hinata. One eye lavender, one eye dark purple. In her hand, was one of the purple contacts.

Then, a lone tear glided down her cheek.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out. Then, he pushed the green-headed girl away.

But, Hinata was already gone.

"DAMMIT!!!!!!" Naruto's yell echoed through the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why? Why Naruto-kun?" Tears started escaping from her lavender eyes. "Why?!"

"I thought we were a couple. All of those kisses, all of those hugs, all of those moments. Didn't they mean anything to you?!"

Hinata kept on running. "I was about to tell you! Don't you remember the kisses you shared with Tamiko? With me?"

Hinata then stopped and kneeled onto the floor. She glanced at the chubby penguin she was holding and then cried into it.

"I guess they mean nothing to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino smiled at the star-gazing Shikamaru next to her. Shikamaru looked over to see her smiling.

"What's with the smile?" Ino blushed at the statement.

"I was just remembering the last time we saw stars," she muttered softly. Shikamaru's thoughts traced back to the time he was with Hikaru. He blushed at the thought also.

"Shika-kun?" Ino turned towards him.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Hm?"

"Can I lay down on you?" Shikamaru's eyes shot open quickly and he stared at the blushing Ino.

"W-What?" Ino shook her head.

"Nevermind." Shikamaru sighed and then grabbed her shoulder.

Ino found herself to be pulled into his chest. She blushed a darker shade of red.

"Troublesome." He muttered softly.

Ino smiled and then cuddled into his chest.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes in peace and quiet.

That was, before another blonde-headed teen went up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SHIKA-KUN?!" Then, Ino found herself to be lifted up.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Ino shouted while trying to pry off the strong grip. However, they didn't budge. Instead, they kept on pulling.

"I'm going to pull all of your hair off you little bitch!" the girl yelled. Ino looked up to see Temari.

"What are you doing here slut?" she yelled. Temari started to pull harder.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT!" Then, a slap was heard.

Ino's eyes widened while she touched her cheek. Then, she saw blonde-hair overflowing her shoulders.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as well. "Ino?"

Temari looked at the orange wig in her hands. "You would stoop that low to hide your ugliness with a wig? How pathetic!"

Ino glared at Temari. "What the hell was that for? Shikamaru! Help me!"

Temari just gave a smug look and walked towards Shikamaru. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Too bad! He's my boyfriend! He would never hit me!"

Suddenly, Ino thought she was slapped again.

"boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, Boyfriend, BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Shika-kun?" Ino looked over towards the frustrated Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suddenly pulled Temari closer. "You know what Ino? Just forget about everything. Just forget it. All of the things we've done? Forget it."

"Shika-kun…………….." Ino's voice was pleading. Then, tears started to form.

Shikamaru's heart stopped a beat when he saw the tears flow slowly down her cheek and onto the grass.

"You know what? Forget it! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Then, Ino stood up and walked away.

"Ino………………." Shikamaru stared at the disappearing back. Suddenly, he felt lips on his cheeks again.

"Come on Shika-kun. Let's celebrate! It's been months since we've seen each other," Temari started to aim for the lips.

But Shikamaru already pushed her away. "Just go away Temari alright?"

Shikamaru got up and started to run towards the direction where Ino ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at that Neji!" Tenten pointed her finger towards a weapon.

There, was a kunai. It was adorned with dragons on the side and there was a T on it.

"How much does it cost?" she asked the shop owner.

"10,000 yen," replied the owner.

"10,000 YEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll never be able to afford it!" Tenten wailed while staring at the kunai.

Neji stared at the disappointed Tenten.

The shop owner suddenly found 10,000 yen thrusted into his face.

"Hn," Neji just looked away.

The owner took the money and then took out the kunai. He placed it in a box filled with tissue paper and wrapped it up. Then, he gave it to Neji.

Neji just threw it at Tenten's head. It dropped into her hands.

"Eh?" Tenten opened the box and her face lit up.

"ARIGATOU NEJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten practically threw herself onto him.

Neji blushed and then pushed Tenten off of his body.

Suddenly, Tenten thought of something.

"Let's go outside Neji!" Tenten dragged him out of the small tent and out onto the streets. They sat down on a bench.

"Wait here!" Tenten commanded before rushing off. Neji just sat there, confused.

He waited for her for 5 minutes. "God, what does she want to show me?"

"Neji-kun!" Neji turned his head to be met by a blue-headed girl. He placed a small smile on his face.

"Rina-chan," he greeted while the girl bounced up to him.

Rina pouted. "It's been such a long time."

Then, Neji grabbed her head from behind and pulled her forwards until she was one inch away from his face. "Yes it has."

Than, he closed the space between them.

It started out as sweet, but then, it turned into a passionate kiss. They started to make out.

Neji was about to reach under her shirt, but a small gasp caused him to stop.

He looked to see Sakiko. Or was it Tenten.

"Tenten?" Neji stared at the girl before him.

On one side of her face, her hair was up in a bun, and her eye was chocolate brown. On the other half, the hair was down, and her sky blue eye showed.

"Neji-kun?" the name came out hoarse from her throat. Tenten felt like crying.

Here he was, making out with a girl who she doesn't even know. Here he was, regarding the fact that he was on a date with her.

Finally, a tear fell from the Tenten side of the face.

Then, Tenten was gone.

"TENTEN!!!" Tenten already disappeared from sight however.

"Shit," Neji started to curse. Then, he glanced at the worried blue-headed girl next to him.

"Neji-kun?" Rina's sea foam green eyes stared into his pale, lavender ones.

Neji pushed Rina away. "I need to take a small walk for a second ok? Be right back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun! Can we get some ice cream?" Innocent forest green eyes stared into his own onyx black ones.

"Hn," Sasuke started heading for one of the stands.

Sakura giggled and latched onto his arm. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blushed lightly while continuing to walk towards the stand.

"What flavor would you like babe?" the owner asked seductively while wiggling his eyebrows. He was probably around their age and had black hair.

Sakura seemed oblivious to all of this. "I would like strawberry please!"

Sakura started to reach for her money, but a hand stopped her. She looked up at the owner.

The owner smiled at her. "No need to pay. Your beauty and kindness will pay for it."

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Arigatou."

"Hurry up Nyoko," Sasuke commanded while glaring at the dude. The owner immediately backed away. He could feel a dangerous aura coming from him.

Sakura took her ice cream cone. The owner purposely made them brush hands.

"Sayonara!" Then, Sasuke pulled her away.

Sakura gave the ice cream a little lick. Her face immediately brightened. "Delicious!"

Sasuke continued to walk before pink blocked his view. He looked down at the smiling red-head.

"Have some!" Sakura commanded while nearing the ice cream cone to his face again.

Sasuke hesitantly took a small lick of the ice cream. He had to admit, it was good.

He looked at Sakura's smiling face. She was always happy, it wasn't even funny.

"Neh Sasuke-kun! Let's sit down!" Sakura motioned towards the stone bench on the side.

The pair slowly sat down. Sakura held her ice cream in front of his face again.

Sasuke just shook his head and declined it. Sakura pouted.

"You're always so sad and emotionless! You need some sugar once in a while!" Sakura urged while pushing the ice cream back.

Sasuke just pushed it back towards her. "I don't need any."

Sakura gave a small, cute pout. Then, her head started to itch.

"Argh! Damn this wig!" Sakura cursed silently in her head before slowly unclipping the pins that held the wig to her head.

Then, a huge gust of wind swept by them.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!" Sakura started to curse inwardly when she saw the blot of red floating in the air and away.

Sasuke didn't see any of this thankfully.

Sakura immediately got her sash and covered her head with it.

Sasuke turned his head towards her. "Nyoko?"

"Hm?" Sakura's head was still hidden.

"Why do you look like one of those muslim people?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Um. Hehehehe! I'm just preparing for Halloween!" Sakura mentally slapped herself. That's the lamest excuse ever!

Sasuke didn't buy it, but decided to not press further.

Sasuke sighed softly. But then, a voice cut him off.

"Sasuke-kun," a voice whispered softly.

Sasuke looked up to see a purple-headed girl. She had huge round brown eyes.

"Hinako, you came back?" Sasuke smiled at the girl. Hinako then sat down on Sasuke's lap.

"I've missed you so long. The mission took us forever Sasuke-kun," muttered Hinako quietly.

Hinako glanced at Sakura. "Is that your friend Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked over towards Sakura and nodded. "She's just a friend."

Sakura's heart suddenly started to sting. She felt like she was just punched in the stomach.

"I'm just a friend," her world started to slowly break into small pieces, cracking one by one.

Then, the whole thing shattered.

Sakura's arms dropped to her side, causing the piece of cloth to slowly drift back onto her shoulders.

"I'm going now. Hope you have a great time with you're girlfriend," Sakura slowly started to walk away.

Sasuke didn't even bother paying any attention to her at all. He just stared at the purple-headed girl in front of him.

A single drop of tears slowly slid onto the ground, dropping ever so slowly onto the concrete.

Sasuke looked up once more.

He saw short pink hair.

His eyes widened.

Why did he just do??!!

**Sad chappy? I guess. Pretty sure you guys didn't even think this would happen. Hope you like it though! Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! **


	23. Fights

**THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****Argh**** My computer has been moved so I can't update as fast. I'm on my dad's which I'm only allowed to go on for an hour. **

Chapter 23

Sasuke groaned when the bright sun rays hit his eyes. He closed his eyes and turned around.

He expected to be greeted with the sweet cherry blossom scent that filled his nose every morning since 5 months ago. But he was met with nothing.

He opened his eyes to see that there was nothing next to him. He lifted himself up and looked around the room. He saw the little pink head lying on the arm rest of the chair at the other side of the room.

"Why is she all the way over there?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura once more. Then, it all hit him. The festival, the kiss, Hinako……………….

The time when Sakura revealed herself as Nyoko.

Guilt hit him like a gust of wind. He remembered the when she refused to go into bed with him. Her cold jade eyes glared at him when he tried to apologize even a little.

Sasuke sighed. She was never going to forgive him.

Sakura's body rustled a little. Then, her jade green eyes opened slowly and she looked drowsily around the room.

When her eyes rested on Sasuke however, her expression became cold and she turned away.

"Sakura……………." But Sakura was ignoring him. She picked her source of luggage and walked out of the room.

Sasuke heaved a huge sigh once more. He gave a loud moan and collapsed onto the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The eight teens met outside. Nobody exchanged a word. The girls already started to move once Naruto came out.

An eerie silence filled the whole place. But the girls didn't give the boys a single glance.

Hinata looked torn and hurt. It was clearly visible on her pale face.

Ino just looked sad. That was the only way to describe it. Sad.

Tenten had a pissed look on her face. She looked like she wanted to kill anything that came in her way.

A cold emotionless face was placed on Sakura's face. Nothing was displayed on her face.

But inside, all of the girls were torn and sad. That's the only thing I can say. Sad.

Naruto was the first one to try to apologize. He quickly sped up and walked side by side with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan………Can I explain?" Hinata had already hurried away though.

Hinata stared ahead. Her heart wrenched and she felt like she wanted to throw up. But she wouldn't do that in front of Naruto.

She barely noticed the kunai headed for her too.

"Watch out!" Arms circled around her while her feet left the ground.

They landed on the ground in a huge heap.

"Itai," Naruto rubbed his head and glanced up.

Black and red filled his vision.

Crimson red eyes stared back.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke's onyx eyes turned red and the two commas appeared.

"It's been long otouto," Itachi smirked at Sasuke and his gaze rested onto Sakura.

Sakura gazed at the older Uchiha. "What do you want?"

"Your power," then, Itachi disappeared in front of her eyes.

Sakura dodged the upcoming kick headed for her stomach.

"What's so interesting about it?" Sakura's feet landed gracefully on the branch of a tall oak.

Itachi's emotionless face showed nothing. "You're power is stronger than anything in the world. It even surpasses the Kyuubi. It'll be good use for us."

"Really?" Sakura threw a shuriken towards him.

"I have no intention of giving you it," Itachi smirked at the response.

Raven blue filled her vision. "Sakura, run away."

Sakura scowled. "Why should I run?"

Sasuke turned towards her. "This is a fight between Itachi and I. Now go."

"No way in hell! I'm strong enough!" Sakura stubbornly stood next to Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gave her a light glare. Sakura glared back.

"Are you finished yet? Because if you aren't" Itachi started running towards them. "I'm going to make the first move."

Sasuke swung a fist towards Itachi's ugly and gruesome face. (Actually, he's not ugly at all! Just get used to it ok?)

"You're going to die!!" Sasuke roared, his voice filled with pure hatred and venom. His face was contorted into the most terrifying expression; lips scowling and eyes flashing.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with boredom as his little brother tried to bring his fist into contact with his face.

"Weak," the word reached Sasuke's ears and he became more enraged.

Sakura's jade eyes watched the scene folding before her. A fight between life and death, brother and brother.

"He's not going to leave me out of this too," Sakura muttered quietly to herself before a raging fire surrounded Itachi.

Itachi's cold onyx eyes seemed to be laughing at the sight. This was really extraordinary power. Who knows what might happen when he gets his hands on it?

Sasuke was pissed. Why isn't Sakura running away?

He turned his head back towards Itachi and cursed. Itachi was headed for Sakura again.

"DAMMIT SAKURA RUN!!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sakura turned around and smirked.

" KATON GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" A huge fire ball was sent Itachi's way.

Itachi jumped up to dodge the fireball, he then raised his leg and was about to throw it onto Sakura's head.

Sakura caught his foot and threw him into a nearby tree.

Sasuke then ran towards Itachi with his katana and was about to dig it into Itachi's chest. (I haven't mentioned his katana a lot have I?)

Itachi smirked. "You're going to have to be stronger than that otouto."

He dodged the upcoming sword and kneed Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke instantly spat out blood and he clutched his stomach in pain. Itachi didn't hesitate.

He gave Sasuke another kick in the face. He was about to send his fist back towards Sasuke's face before a hand caught it.

Itachi glanced towards his right to see the cherry blossom appear again.

Sakura's jaw was clenched and she was mad. Here, was Sasuke's brother. The one that Sasuke used to admire. Yet, he killed his whole clan! He ruined all of Sasuke's dreams! Instead he made him into a monster.

"YOU KILLER!!" Sakura gave a ferocious punch towards his face. Itachi tried to dodge it but it caught him at his right eye.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU COLDLESS, HEARTLESS BASTARD!!" Sakura then jumped away and punched the ground, causing to split in half.

Itachi jumped away to dodge the flying rocks and boulders.

"Perfect," a smug grin appeared on her face. Itachi looked down to see Sakura sending a fist towards his chin.

He flew up higher into the air. Suddenly, Sakura appeared on top of him once more.

"TAKE THAT!" Her foot caught him straight down. He was sent crashing back to the ground.

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi headed for him. He jumped up and sent his katana through him.

Sakura dropped back to the ground and smirked. It disappeared however when a poof was heard.

"Good, but not good enough," Itachi reappeared behind Sakura.

A kunai gleamed in his hand. It started to descend slowly onto Sakura.

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and countered his kunai with his own.

Itachi glared at his brother. "You're so annoying. Stay out of my way."

"I won't until I kill you," Sasuke ran towards Itachi once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A malicious grin appeared on the Shark man's face.

His eyes rested on Hinata and he licked his lips, slowly and gruesomely.

Naruto moved himself in front of her and glared at Kisame.

"Oh? Protective shall I say?" Kisame gave a small smile. "Too bad I'm going to have to take her away."

"She's not going anywhere!" Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I would like to see you try," then, he disappeared.

Naruto looked back and forth, up and down. A blade was headed towards his neck, about to cut it clean.

His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't dodge it. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain.

Instead, he was struck with warm liquid. He opened his eyes inch by inch. They widened when blood struck his face.

"Are you just going to stand there and be a coward?" A cold voice asked him.

Hinata pulled the blade out of her arm. Blood dripped down the side slowly.

"Hinata-chan……….," Naruto stared at the sight, paralyzed.

Hinata just turned her head to glare at him. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded. Then, he placed his fingers together.

"KAGE NO BUNSHIN!!!!!!!" he yelled. A hundred or so Narutos appeared.

"Let's do this thing," he jumped up and pounced towards Kisame.

Hinata sent a wave of water towards Kisame, but it proved to be futile since he was also a ninja of water.

"I guess I'm going to have to rely on this," Hinata closed her eyes. When they reopened, her Byakugan was activated.

"I never really needed the Byakugan, but I guess it's necessary right now," Hinata smirked at the thought of the irony. The Byakugan was what the Hyuugas' solely depended on. But Hinata didn't need it.

She struck Kisame in the back with a chakra infused fist. Bulls-eye.

Kisame cursed while a bunshin was headed towards him. He just pierced his sword through its stomach.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," another bunshin tried to send a kick towards his face.

"I'll deal with the Kyuubi first," Kisame ran towards Naruto. He swung his katana, aiming for Naruto's head.

Naruto leaned back to dodge the upcoming blade. Then, he landed on the ground, hands down, resulting into a handstand.

He swung his feet towards Kisame's stomach and managed to throw him back about a foot or so.

Naruto jumped back up and sent a punch towards the menacing shark akatsuki.

He only caught the punch and threw Naruto back into a tree, splitting it in half.

Water started to surround the three. Kisame grinned. He was going to turn this whole place into an ocean.

But then, the water slowly started to sink back into the ground. Kisame stared at it in frustration.

"Why isn't it working? What the hell?" His gaze went to Hinata who stood there with a concentrated expression.

"The water goddess of course," Kisame scoffed in his mind and turned his attention back towards Naruto.

Naruto slowly picked himself up and winced in pain. But he was determined. He was going to protect Hinata.

His hand reached up to wipe the blood away from his face. His cerulean blue eyes gleamed and he took out a kunai once more.

"I'm not going to give up!" then, he ran towards Kisame once more.

"This brat is so annoying," Kisame thought while dodging the blade headed towards his chest.

Naruto jumped to Hinata's side.

"We are not going to give up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want?" Ino's eyes narrowed when she saw the blonde-headed guy in front of her.

Deidara turned towards her. "I want you, yeah."

Shikamaru placed an arm out in front of her.

"Well I'm not going to go with you, yeah," Ino imitated. Deidara just smirked.

"But you're coming no matter what, yeah," then, he ran towards Ino.

"Whateva," Ino stared at him while his fist came closer, however, they never reached her.

"What?" Deidara found himself to be frozen, then, he was slowly being pushed back.

"Seems like you can't reach me," Ino stuck out her tongue while she kept on pushing him back with the wind.

"Hn," then, Deidara reached into his clay bag. When his hand returned back out into the open, a clay bird was there.

Then, it poofed and became huge.

Deidara flew over their heads and a grin was playing on his face.

"Ino, drive him towards the ground," Shikamaru ordered. "I'll keep him still and you'll be able to kill him then."

Ino was annoyed that Shikamaru was telling her what to do but she obliged.

However, Deidara's bird was fast, and it was hard to concentrate on one spot when he keeps on flying away.

Then, two clay birds were sent to the ground.

"Bombs!" Shikamaru pushed Ino out of the way and shielded her with his body.

Everything blew up, rocks and pieces of earth flew from the ground.

"Dammit," Shikamaru was pelted with millions of objects, each inflicting at least a cut on his body.

"Shikamaru!" Ino pushed him off of her and gazed at the wounds. "Why did you protect me? I could've done it myself!"

Shikamaru turned away, pissed at her attitude. "I was worried."

Ino's expression softened. She looked at her feet.

"Arigatou," her voice turned out to a whisper, he almost couldn't hear her.

Ino lifted her head, her sky blue eyes filled with determination. "Let's do this then!"

She stood up, and flew into the air herself. Deidara's smile disappeared when the realization hit him.

Ino threw 3 kunais towards him and the bird. Deidara swept down to dodge them.

However, Shikamaru threw a paper bomb onto the bird from under.

"Crap," Deidara jumped onto a tree while the bird exploded in the middle of the air.

"You're going to regret destroying one of my pieces of art!" Deidara sent thousands of clay bombs towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped away and glared at the blonde.

Deidara reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fly up into the air.

"Stay away from Shika-kun!" Ino threw her fist into Deidara's back, who went soaring forwards.

"You bitch! Yeah!" Deidara turned around to send a shuriken towards her.

"Like that's going to work," Ino caught them with a smug look and threw them back to him.

Deidara smirked while Ino's eyes turned into confusion.

She looked down at her hand and noticed that there was a clay bird in her hand.

"Shit!" she immediately placed a air shield around her. However, the explosion was huge and threw her back.

"Ino!" Shikamaru ran towards her.

**I'm ****gonna**** stop here since you guys want to read a new chapter. Sorry for not updating!**


	24. Fights pt 2

**KK. Lemme just tell all of ya guys this, THEY ARE NOT GOING TO END UP WITH THE AKATSUKI!! Ok, I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews! They're coming in like bagels! ******

Chapter 24

"INO!!" Shikamaru sprinted towards the blonde. His blood was pulsing through his body at 100 miles per hour.

His foot stopped an inch away from her. He knelt down beside her and observed her condition.

Ino looked up at the concerned Shikamaru. "Daijobu. I'm not hurt anywhere."

She said it too soon. Blood was trickling down from the back of her head.

Shikamaru gazed at the red oozing liquid in disbelief. He took her head and gently tried to wipe away the menacing red that was absorbing into her hair.

"Yeah right. You don't call this an injury," Shikamaru muttered quietly. Ino looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Hello? Are we going to fight?" Deidara was a foot away. "I'm going to make the move then! Yeah."

Shikamaru placed himself in front of Ino and glared at the blonde artist. His eyes flashed and he was pissed.

"You're not going to lay a single hand on her," Shikamaru slowly stood; his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"And if you hurt her," He looked up, the glare plastered on his face shot towards Deidara. He took out a kunai and slit his wrist.

Blood oozed down the side of his wrist, slowly, and painfully.



"You're going to die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten glanced around, searching for any signs of red or black. Nothing.

Then, a wooden hand lashed out towards her, cracking her skull if it had hit.

Tenten turned around and gave it a huge punch, breaking it clean in half.

"Sasori," she hissed. The red-headed man smirked.

"I'm surprised that you remembered me," his dark eyes bored into her chocolate ones. (Let's just say Sakura didn't kill him yet? If I said she did in the previous chapters, sorry!)

Tenten spat at the ground. "How can I forget after what you did?"

A smirk formed its way onto his face. "Ah, I remember that time. Wonderful wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" A rock suddenly was lodged off the ground and headed for his direction.

He was already gone by the time the boulder reached the spot he was previously in.

Tenten could feel hot breath on the back of her neck. "How about we do it again?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tenten swung around to knee him in the stomach. Tears started to well up.

Sasori caught her fists and bent down. The distance between them, an inch.

Tenten shook furiously and tried to pull away with all her strength. She thrashed around, but it didn't make the steel grip any better.



Tenten closed her eyes, tears quivering down her cheek. All of those memories, that time, was going to happen again.

A kunai shot out towards them.

Sasori jumped back and glanced in the direction of the thrown object. Angry, pale snow white eyes glared back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji ran towards Tenten and knelt down.

He glanced at her quivering form. Wet, salty tears were hitting the ground endlessly. Her expression was a mix of grief, fear, and terror.

Neji pulled her chin up; the chocolate eyes were masked in painful memories.

He turned back to the red-headed man, his eyes coated with confusion. "What did you do to her?"

"Let's just say that we had," Sasori tipped his head and looked Neji in the eyes. "Some sexual experiences."

Neji's eyes widened when the realization dawned onto him. His eyes turned into slits and he glared at the man in front of him.

"You bastard!" he snarled, his teeth gritting. "You're going to die for taking advantage of her!"

His blood pulsed through his body, chakra soared, and he was ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Byakugan!" The veins appeared in his pale white eyes.

Neji ran towards Sasori, his hand aiming for the heart.



Sasori just smirked while dodging the upcoming death hit. Then, he grabbed Neji's wrist and threw him to the other side of the field, cracking his wrist in the process.

"Neji!" Tenten gazed, shocked while her eyes widened. She then turned to Sasori and her eyes narrowed.

She picked herself up, and then millions of vines filled the plain air. "I'm going to revenge myself and for Neji!"

The green vines shot out towards Sasori, planning to wrap around him and choke him to death. But Sasori was tired of just waiting.

A wooden claw headed towards her way. Tenten leaped left in order to dodge it.

Sasori appeared behind her and threw a chakra infused hand into her back. Blood hopped out of her throat and onto the dusty, dry ground.

Tenten fell onto the ground, hard. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth while she stared angrily at the puppet master.

She picked up a boulder from her right and threw it towards him. Sasori jumped up to avoid the hit.

"Look down," Sasori's chin met with Tenten's fist and he flew high up.

His eyes looked down into the everlasting green while he went soaring down, down, and down. Then there was a sudden pain in his stomach, her knee was engorged in it. The fist also came down onto his right cheek, surely to leave a bruise. His ankles were suddenly engulfed by hands and he was sent spinning and then soaring into a tree.

The force of the crash caused the tree to be split in half, the top half toppling onto him.

Sasori rolled away before it could land anywhere near him.



But then he found himself flying into another tree.

"You can't get away from me!" screamed Tenten as she struck him again and again.

Finally, Sasori caught both of her wrists and held her down. She struggled and tried to kick, but he had a firm, iron grip.

Sasori smirked. "I got you now. And you can't escape."

Fear glazed her eyes while Sasori slowly started to bend down, the distance between their faces becoming smaller and smaller.

"No!" she shut her eyes tightly and wished for a dream. Anything except for this!

He was about to lean down to capture her lips, but he was shoved off.

Tenten looked up towards her savior.

"Neji!" she exclaimed happily, joy filled her at the sight of him.

"You stinkin pervert," Neji muttered silently while charging towards him.

Sasori avoided the upcoming chakra-filled hand and kneed him in the gut.

Neji winced but kept on aiming for the red-head.

Sasori leaped up from the kick that was headed for him.

"I guess I should finally use my puppets," Sasori sighed heavily.

But his eyes were filled with craze, evil, and worst of all,

The craving of death.



Neji's and Tenten's heads looked up to see a hundred wooden puppets, each armed with a weapon, waiting for the chance to kill.

Tenten's eyes widened when she recognized the jutsu. "Performance of the a hundred puppets."

Sasori's grin widened. "I see that you've heard of my move."

"It didn't work against Sakura and Chiyo," Sasori crouched, "but I'm not letting it fail this time."

Then, in the blink of an eye, the puppets started to head for them, their weapons sharp and ready for flesh.

Tenten's jaw clenched when she concentrated. Millions of leaf green vines tied around ten, splitting all of them into pieces.

Wooden arms, legs, and heads fell to the stone ground, thudding soundlessly.

Each person concentrated on breaking, snapping, and splitting all of the puppets headed their way.

Neji used his 64 strikes on all of them, leaving them lifeless as the plundered onto the ground.

Tenten sent a kick towards a puppet coming her way, splitting the puppet in half.

Many dropped lifeless, but still more kept on coming.

Tenten panted heavily and cursed at the sight of all of them.

"This is going to take forever," Tenten thought with frustration while she landed her fist into one of its heads.

She looked towards Neji who was starting to slow down. He was going to get tired soon.



Tenten's mind raced as she thought of plans. All of them were either too complicated or they didn't have enough time.

"I'm going to have to use that jutsu," despair flashed through Tenten's eyes. She didn't want to use it, but it was the only way.

She flew out her arms, and every single little piece of leaf flew towards her hand. They all gathered into an enormous pile.

Tenten kneeled down, checking the status of each leaf quickly. There was enough.

Then, she turned towards a puppet which was headed for her. Quickly, she tagged a small leaf onto it and kneed it to cause it to be sent backwards.

She ran at the speed of lightening, tagging each puppet with a leaf and dodging before they could send their weapons into her flesh.

"That's all of them," Tenten thought while she ducked an incoming blow to her head.

"NEJI! DUCK!!" Tenten screamed while getting ready. Neji's confused eyes turned towards her but he obeyed.

She jumped onto a tree branch and kneeled. Her hands moved in a flurry while she made the hand signs.

"HA BAKUDAN!!" she yelled. Chakra overflowed from her body in rapids.

Explosions filled the air. Puppets blew up into smithereens. Smoke and dust flew everywhere. Tenten flew back from the gigantic force and landed on the ground, painfully.

Rocks landed on top of her, causing bruises to form later.

Tenten tried to look through the dust, but her eyes watered when they opened.



Neji was uninjured, only a few minor scratches here and there. Herself however, she drained a tremendous amount of chakra.

Her head thudded painfully, her sight becoming into multitudes, and she collapsed.

"Tenten!" Neji ran towards her at top speed while coming to a stop. He bent down and lifted her up, carefully placing her head on his chest. Tenten was breathing heavily, and she was beaten down tired.

Almost all of her chakra was gone.

Neji's jaw clenched. Why did she have to use such a tremendous jutsu? Was it to protect him?

His pale white eyes looked towards the single standing person that was a few feet away.

"My oh my, did I kill her? Well, that's a pity. We could've used her power," Sasori shook his head back and forth with disappointment.

But then, a malicious grin appeared on his face, he licked his lips slowly.

"Now," Sasori threw off his cloak, "I can get rid of you."

Sasori appeared in front of Neji in a second and punched him. Neji's eyes widened and he coughed out blood.

But he struck a hand towards his chest, causing the circulation of chakra to go off for a while. He was not going to go without a fight. Especially since Tenten was depending on him.

He angrily threw another palm towards Sasori, causing the puppet master to fly back.

Then, he used all of his strength to create a deathly punch towards the heart.

Sasori split into pieces, his body parts flying in the air, as in slow motion.



The ends of his lips lifted upward while he stared at the broken puppet in triumph. But his smirk disappeared when the pieces started to lift together, causing the puppet to go back into place.

Sasori's smirk was huge when he saw the shocked expression on Neji's face. "Didn't think that would happen right?"

Then, two puppets appeared behind Sasori. Chakra strings were attached to them as they revealed their weapons.

"Meet my mother and father," Sasori said while gesturing towards the two. "They are my strongest puppets and," Sasori's eyes flashed.

"They are going to kill you."

The wooden puppets gleamed in the sunlight. An exact copy of the actual human ones.

But they were tainted with evilness, and they were under control of their son.

Hidden blade weapons erupted from the arm of Sasori's father. They were ready to be dug into Neji's stomach.

Sasori's mother pulled out a long sharp sword, poison at the tip.

Then, they started charging towards Neji. Neji placed himself in defense position, ready for anything.

The sword swung it towards his neck, would've cleanly sliced his neck off if it had made any contact.

Neji however, ducked the incoming blow and gave a clean kick at the knees of the wooden woman.

"This is never going to end……………….." Neji thought with frustration.

Hours passed, each person getting more tired by the minute. However, Neji has lost most of his chakra.



He panted, taking in a deep breath each time. He needed to get rid of that stupid puppet master.

But his knees buckled and he tumbled towards the ground. Sasori stared at the still figure.

Sasori smiled. "It seems like you've ran out of chakra. I think it's time I put you out of your misery."

He unsheathed a sword from his back. The tip was tinted with poison, slowly dripping down the sword.

"You're surely to die after a dose of this," then, Sasori began running towards him.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to bring himself to peace.

"This is the end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

A huge splat of warm red liquid collided with his cheek. It slowly dripped down to his chin.

Neji waited patiently. But there was no pain.

"Why am I not dead already?" Neji wondered. He opened his eyes slowly.

Then, they widened at the sight in front of him. This couldn't be happening.

The silver sword was penetrated through her stomach, blood was everywhere. A small trickle went down from the side of her lip. She tried to pull back and cried when the sword went even deeper.

"TENTEN!!" Neji couldn't believe it. No. This was all a dream. No. It was all a nightmare!!

Neji rushed beside her and yanked out the sword. Tenten's penetrating scream echoed in the forest, but at least the cold metal weapon was out now.



Neji caught her while she stumbled towards the ground. He placed her down gently and with care. Then, he turned back towards the red-headed man.

"YOU KILLED HER!! YOU KILLED HER!! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!"

"**YOU FUCKIN KILLED HER!!"**

Neji roared and ran towards the puppet. His eyes flashed angrily. His teeth bared.

His hand went in contact with the puppet. Over and over, he kept on punching him, hitting him, tearing him into pieces.

He yanked out the tube that was supposed to be his heart and threw it to the ground. Then, he crushed it.

Sasori's expression was shock while his head tumbled towards the ground. But it was also lifeless.

He was dead.

Neji stumbled his way slowly towards the still figure on the ground. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks and his heart wrenched.

He kneeled down beside the bloody figure. His hand went up to brush her cheek. It was turning cold.

The tears finally spilled. He closed his eyes to try to stop them. But the motion remained futile as they kept on coming.

"N-Neji," her voice was hoarse and soft, barely above a whisper. Neji's eyes shot open and he leaned down closer.

"Tenten?" He was overjoyed. She was still alive! But barely.



"N-Neji, Gomen, I wasn't able to protect you," Tenten's cool fingers grazed the wound on the side of his arm. Neji glared.

"You're on the brink of death and you're caring about me?!"

Tenten winced while she tried to sit up. Neji was about to push her back down but Tenten's upheld hand stopped him.

"Neji," Tenten coughed lightly while more blood spilled from her lips. "I remember back when we were genins, when we were starting the academy.

Tenten had a dazed expression and she stared out into space. "I always thought you were a crazy, b-blind, lunatic who liked meditating." Neji gave her a soft scowl. "But then………"

"My feelings changed. I-I started turning red and my heart would race whenever you were in sight. I didn't know what was happening. But," Tenten gave a huge sigh, which caused her to cough more.

Neji panicked and tried to ease her coughing.

Tenten gave him a small push. She looked up into his snow, white eyes.

"But I didn't know that I would," the next words were mumbled and unclear.

"Repeat that again?" Neji asked softly.

Tenten stared at the ground and whispered those words again. But this time, Neji heard them.

"I didn't know that I would fall in love with you."

Shock spread through him. Happiness overflowed. The words could not describe the feelings.



But Tenten's coughing brought him back to life. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Neji. Please go on. Please forget about me."

Neji looked at her, anger in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tenten's eyes were sorrowful. "I'm not going to make it."

Panic washed through Neji's body. He almost forgot about her condition.

"I'll bring you to the hospital! You'll make it!" Neji started to scramble up, but Tenten pushed away.

She stared, tears in her eyes. But they were happy.

"I finally confessed," she thought, joy surged through her.

But the darkness was spreading. She was going to die.

Neji panicked when he saw her eyes drooping. "Tenten? Tenten!"

A smile graced her face when she said her last words.

"I love you Neji."

Then, her head fell back, her heart stopped beating.

"Tenten?" he shook her gently. But her head flopped up and down lightly.

He searched for a pulse, a heartbeat, but he got nothing.

"No, she can't die. She can't!!" Tears went overflowing again.

Everything seemed to stop. The trees dropped, grass shriveled.



"I didn't get to tell her how much she meant to me. I didn't get to tell her about how her smiles would make my day. I didn't tell her how she was the most beautiful thing ever alive."

"I never got to tell her that I loved her."

The sky darkened, and lightening flashed.

Neji hugged Tenten towards his body, his face burrowing into her hair. Her whole body was limp.

Another tear fell down slowly, running down his cheek, and plunged towards the ground.

"**TENTEN!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like it? Probably not. I know, it's probably the worst ending. But I hope you guys think its good!


	25. 2 More deaths

**ALMOST FINISHED!! HAAAAAAA!!**

Chapter 25

"Shika-kun," the name was voiced out before the blue-eyed blonde could stop it. She stared up at the boy in admiration and her eyes were already starting to overflow with tears.

She placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes, a smile overgrazing her lips. He really did care. He did care if he died. The thought made her overjoyed.

But then, the scene changed. Things happened in the blink of an eye, she barely managed to grasp onto what was happening.

Shikamaru raced towards Deidara, arms outstretched, going at the pace of a swift cheetah. He held up the kunai, and then brought it down towards Deidara's shoulder. His eyes were flashing red, and his veins were seen underneath the pulsing pale skin.

But, the kunai missed, grazing Deidara's skin by the sleeve.

A smirk graced the face of the blonde man. He grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, and then flung him forwards like a sack of potatoes.

Shikamaru soared towards the other side and landed on the ground with a loud thump. But a minute later, he was back on his feet. He panted heavily, but ran towards Deidara once more.

This time, he sended a kick towards the ankles, which Deidara dodged. But Shikamaru swept under him and sent a fist up towards his chin.

Deidara went flying back, grunting at the pain. But he held still. While his hand reached into his sack.



But Shikamaru sent a kunai towards the hand, preventing him from using his attack. Deidara growled while retracting his hand.

"Fool," Deidara did a backwards summersault, landing on the branch of a tall oak tree.

He reached in again, this time successfully. And out he pulled five little birds and threw them at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dodged, but the "bombs" were not expected.

Smoke burst out of the ground and filtered the air, causing their vision to become worse and their breathing filled with gas.

Deidara gave a loud, hysterical laugh. "This is a type of poison gas that could kill you! But I'll let you die the easy way."

Shikamaru turned towards Ino, who was coughing badly. She could've blown it all away, but this was unexpected and she was tired.

"Ino! Go! Run away! Get away from here!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino stubbornly shook her head.

Shikamaru flared. "I told you to go!! Get out of here!"

Ino glared at him. "I won't go unless you go! I'm not going to let the one I love die just because I decided to be a coward!!"

BAM!!

Realization his Shikamaru.

He stood frozen rigid, but a smile started to creep onto his lips.



His pulse raced at a hundred miles per hour.

His face went red and he felt dazed.

"She loves me……………………."

Then, he fainted from the smoke.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino started running towards him, avoiding the gas and knelt down beside him. "Shikamaru? Wake up!"

Deidara appeared behind her. "Aw? Is he dead already? Well, I won't risk it and kill him anyways."

Deidara took out a clay bird and threw it onto Shikamaru. Ino's eyes widened in terror.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!"

5,

4,

3,

2,

1…………………………..

0

BOOM!! BAM!! CRASH!!

Deidara laughed hysterically, his eyes trying to clear away the smoke. The boy's body was surely blown to pieces by now.



"IMPOSSIBLE!!" His eyes landed on the scene before him.

The girl had saved him. Her body was protectively against Shikamaru's. But great damage was done.

There was a hole in her back, like somebody dug out a huge amount of her flesh and threw it away. The girl writhed in pain and cried when it got too much.

"Aw, I didn't get to kill him." Deidara slowly started advancing himself towards the two. But he didn't notice that the wind had picked up.

"What?" he suddenly found himself being choked. He reached up to find the grip, but there was just air.

He glared at the blonde girl before him. He has forgotten that she had the power over air.

The grip tightened, and Deidara had to gasp in large breaths. But his lungs were starting to shut down on him.

"Curse you, yeah!" He struggled, but failed in vain.

It was about another 10 minutes before he was choked to death. And he was killed by the molecule that he needed all this time. Ironic eh?

Ino looked up to see the dead man and gave a sigh. Then, she tried sitting up.

A hiss escaped her lips at the pain. She would just have to endure it until they got to the hospital. That is, if she could make it.

A groan was heard under her. Dark brown eyes met her sky ones. He sat up slowly while staring at the girl before him.

"I won't let the one I love die, die, die, die……………………….."



His mind grew cloudy at the thought. For sure she couldn't have said that.

But her cry made him come back to reality. He checked her in worry.

"What happened?" he questioned. The blonde suddenly shut up and gave a forced smile.

"Nothing! Nothing," she just stood up, making sure that her back wasn't visible.

Shikamaru smiled just at the sight of her smile.

"Let's go back to the hospital, you look like you're in real bad shape. "But panic suddenly shot through him. "Where is that Deidara guy?"

"He's dead," Ino responded, motioning towards the dead body.

His eyes closed. "Ah."

Then, he stretched. "Let's go back home then!"

Ino managed a weak nod. "Hai…"

But she collapsed.

"Ino? Ino?" She was lying face down, her arms outstretched.

"Daijobu," her arms went slowly under her, and she tried to support herself up.

But it was too late. He had seen it.

"Ino? What is that hole doing in your back?" he threw himself down immediately, checking the bloody wound.

"I just got it when he threw a bomb at us, that's all," she replied. "It's nothing."



But suddenly, the memory went flashing. He remembered the brief time when she threw herself onto him, resulting in…………..

"You protected me." He realized the truth. "You are half-dying right now because you protected me."

Ino waved it off. "I'm fine."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FINE?! YOU'RE DYING BECAUSE OF ME!!"

He stopped when she started wheezing and coughing out blood.

"Gomen," he muttered quietly, pulling her towards him.

Ino gasped at the sudden warmth, but relaxed into it.

"Neh, Shika-kun," she gave a small cough, which Shikamaru immediately reacted to, but Ino stopped him. "You heard my confession didn't you?"

"So it was real…….." "Yeah. I heard it."

Ino smiled. "Good. Because you know I'll always love you more, than-anything-in-the-world………………… And if I die,"

She lightly placed her hand on his heart.

"I'll always be here."

And with that she went into eternal darkness.

"Ino?" he gently shook her. "Ino, are you alright?"

"Ino?!" Shikamaru then laid her down and checked her heartbeat. Nothing.



"No. She couldn't have just died suddenly! She isn't dead! You're kidding me! She's alive! I know it!!"

He immediately started panicking, checking always for the faintest sign of life. But his results were negative.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!! SHE IS NOT DEAD!!"

But he knew the truth.

She was dead.

"INO!!"

Lightening cracked, a tree toppled over, its life ending

It was much like Ino, dead.

She was dead because of him.

Dead, dead, dead,

Dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow, white, pale eyes glared into the distance.

Her hands were by her side, fists clenched and ready for anything that's about to come.

This was a battle of life and death.

One side was going to die,

And that is positive to both sides.



Hinata slowly drew her hand back, being watched by two pairs of eyes with curiosity.

A smirk graced her face, and then she lowered her other hand to about hip level.

She thrust her palm down onto the ground, creating a small bam sound. She raised it up again, blood obviously rushing out of her veins.

"Hinata-chan?" A questioned voice glanced at her with worry.

Then, the ground cracked in half, exact half. It split and opened slowly. The trees started shaking, ground vibrating, rocks bouncing up and down. A dark pit formed, exactly in the middle of the two opponents.

"Naruto-kun," The blonde turned at her voice. She turned towards him, her lips in a gruesome smile.

"No matter what, don't fall into that hole. Our goal is to get Kisame there, ok?" Then, she sped off, leaving without another word.

Naruto stood there silently, trying to absorb the information.

He failed.

"HUH?!"

Hinata raced towards him and threw a small shuriken at him. Kisame smirked and caught the measly thing in his hand with ease.

But then, he retiled, hissing in pain.

There were sharp, mini icicles seen on the side of the shuriken. They would sink into anybody's flesh at the source of contact.

Hinata kept on throwing, aiming for the heart, head or anything that would prove to be fatal.



"Naruto! Throw your shuriken at Kisame!!" she yelled out while throwing three more.

Naruto was once again, confused beyond belief. But he did as she said and took out 4 of them.

He aimed for the shark-man. In mid-air, mini poison tainted icicles appeared on the sides and threatened to tear Kisame's skin.

They kept on throwing, well, Naruto did. Hinata had disappeared in the blur of weapons.

"Buh Bye," Her figure was a blur, and her hands only had to apply the least amount of force. She pressed Kisame lightly forward.

But she wouldn't stop there. Then, she threw her foot onto his stinking head. He went soaring down into the endless pit.

Kisame wasn't going to give up however. His eyes peered around, searching for the beloved blonde. He was at his right.  
"Perfect," then, Kisame swung his katana backward.

Squelch.

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he gasped in pain. This wasn't expected. This wasn't expected at all.

The smirk on Kisame's face widened into a crazed grin, his hands suddenly covered in warmth.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kisame tore his sword out of the teenage boy's body, blood covering every inch of the metal.

Then, he fell to the doom of his death.

Narto yelled out in pain, many times in fact, as he clutched his bloody stomach. It tore through his guts in pain and he screamed.



"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata rushed towards his side as he started falling, falling, falling…………

She caught him in her arms and carried him lightly towards the ground. She was in shock.

"Naruto? Naruto-kun?" lightly, she shook him. He opened one precarious eye and gave his ever-so famous grin.  
"Daijobu Hinata-chan. Cheer up," he said it too soon. Immediately, blood started to havoc from his throat.

"Naruto-kun!" her body started to quiver, from anger and frustration.

She stared at him with teary eyes. "Why wasn't I strong enough to protect you? I'm always weak. And now I'm losing the one I love the most. "

But her tears were stopped by the hand that wiped them away. His peaceful cerulean eyes smiled at her lightly. His lips turned up happily at the confession.

"You're not weak. You're even stronger than me," he strained a smile.

Hinata cried and cried when the truth keeps on repeating in her head. He was going to die. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Naruto-kun!!" her wail echoed through the walls.

She turned her head back towards the pit. She couldn't risk it.

The soil slowly began to gather together, silently sealing it, burying Kisame with it.

"H-Hinata-chan," his choked cry brought her attention back to him. She was met with lips at the response.

"Arigatou, Hinata……….." Hinata's snow white eyes widened. He took his last breath and closed his eyes.



Then, he went limp in her arms.

Her eyes widened and she started shaking. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?!"

"Iie, IIE!!"

She started sobbing while clutching him tightly towards her. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save him, unless…………………….

She wanted to slap herself. It was impossible! She couldn't do it!

"But," Hinata stared at Naruto's at peace face and gave a small smile.

Then, her head drooped down. She knew she had to do it if it was to save him.

"I'll do whatever it takes," she lowered her head gently. "Even if it means losing my life."

Then, her lips connected with his. She closed her eyes and placed Naruto on the ground.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun…………………………"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh, where am I?" a voice droned in the darkness. "Aren't I dead yet?"

Silence replied his question.

"Am I………….."

"Alive?"

He forced his eyes open, and he took in his surroundings.

Blue cerulean eyes widened in realization. He was alive! The movement of his lungs proved it.



He was alive! And alive and kickin!!

The pain in his stomach was gone and he looked down to see that the wound had healed.

He glanced towards his right to see a princess on his arm. His lips turned up while he reached over to gently shake her awake.

"Hinata-chan, wake up!" he kept on shaking her gently.

But there was nothing.

Panic started to creep up onto him. "Hinata-chan?"

Now the shaking went frantic. "Hinata-chan?!"

Immediately, he felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

"No, she didn't!" his mind went blank and he went frantic.

"No!! SHE DID NOT GIVE UP HER LIFE FOR ME!!"

Tears struck towards his eyes.

She was dead,

Because she was trying to save him.

His body shook hard while he bent down to pick her up gently. Her head fell back from the impact and she was cold.

The teardrops dripped onto her face, and more kept on striking.



His lip quivered and he sank his head into her hair.

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll stop there for today. I'm not in the mood for writing deaths anymore so I'm sorry they turned out so bad! All the girls died….poo. Well, it was my doing! ******


	26. The Final Death

**Kk. Sorry about long update. I've been busy occupying my time by reading manga. :P gomen. **

Chapter

Sweat matted her forehead as her green emerald eyes flashed. She glared at the older Uchiha boy in front of her, his red crimson eyes staring at identical ones 5 feet away. He was barely panting, almost breathing normally. They hardly even placed a scratch on him.

Sakura yelled out in frustration as she charged towards the still figure, a kunai in her hand. She threw towards his head with massive power. It sped towards him like fire; however, he dodged it easily.

A smirk appeared on her face as she looked up. Weapons appeared from every little inch of the forest, speeding towards him from all directions.

Itachi didn't flinch at all as he dodged them one by one, none making a scratch. The amounts of weapons however did trouble him. They were endless.

Finally, the tornado of weapons dispersed and Itachi was able to stop. He did not notice however, a younger raven-haired boy thrashing a katana towards his back, aiming to pierce it through his back and into his heart.

Itachi spun around; catching the katana in mid-swing and throwing Sasuke back 10 feet or so. He crashed to the ground, hard. Blood started to hack up into his system as he coughed it out onto the ground.

"Weak," at that moment, a kick was sent towards his head which he ducked. However, a punch was sent towards his face. A sickening crack was heard as a sharp pain went to his nose.

Itachi stepped back a couple of steps, clutching his nose. Blood gushed out and covered his hand. He didn't have time to react as another knee went up to his stomach. At the same time, the pink-haired girl 

went onto her hands into a headstand. Then, she lowered her knees and then shot them out, kicking them into Itachi's chin, sending Itachi up into the air.

Itachi could feel the air rush past him, but another punch to his backside caught him off, sending him higher and higher towards the sky. Then, the figure of his brother was above him, sending a knee towards his stomach, causing him to crash to the ground.

Blood escaped out of his throat as a dulling pain ran through his head. He cursed while quickly picking himself up, barely dodging a blowing move towards his head that could've ended his life.

Sakura ran up in front of him. Then, she sent punches directed towards his face, stomach, anywhere that could bring him down. Her punches were lightening speed, Itachi could barely stop them.

Then, she flipped backwards, landing on her feet. She stood there, silent, gazing at Itachi with her jade eyes. Her hands went up to her chest, and then she knelt down. A deep inhale was heard, and then, fire shot out of her mouth.

"Holy crap!" Itachi stared in amazement as the biggest fireball he had ever seen headed towards him. He jumped up, grunting, while dodging it and then directing himself towards the pink-haired girl.

But, raven-hair appeared and then he saw his brother, glaring at him and holding an arm out to protect Sakura. A smirk grazed his lips.

He suddenly decided; why not toy with his brother for a while. He went down, sending a fist towards his brother, but the younger boy dodged and leaped a few feet back.

Sasuke charged towards Itachi, his Sharigan seeming to flare as he activated Chidori, throwing himself towards the older Uchiha.



Itachi easily took his wrist, and then threw a punch towards him, sending the younger one back into a tree once again. Sasuke stood up immediately, determined as he charged towards his brother again.

"DIE!" Sasuke made a leap, throwing his arms above his head, preparing to crack the older boy's skull with a kunai.

Itachi's gazed was still focused forward, but he smirked and then grabbed Sasuke. His hand immediately clamped around his brother's throat and he held him up high. Sasuke started choking, and he struggled to free himself from Itachi's grasp.

"Hm? How does it feel like," Itachi tightened his grasp, causing Sasuke breathe in gasps, "Being killed by your very own brother? I should've done this a long time ago."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" A sudden burst of fire flew towards Itachi, catching him by surprise and burning the side of his robe and his arm, causing him to drop Sasuke. Immediately, the pink-haired girl rushed towards Sasuke, kneeling down in worry. "Are you alright?"

He couldn't give an answer however, when a kunai directed towards his head, causing them to separate. Itachi was starting to get annoyed.

"Tch, you're starting to piss me off," Itachi glared at Sakura, his Sharigan spinning. He appeared before her, striking his palm out, attempting to hit her with full force.

It struck her straight in the chest and sent her backwards into the ground. She coughed up blood while clutching her chest, gasping for air.

A shadow appeared above her and she rolled over to dodge the fist aimed for her stomach. However, a kick quickly went in its place and one of her ribs cracked.



"Ugh," Sakura groaned while attempting to stand back up and attack the Uchiha, but she made the mistake of looking in his eyes. Soon, she was caught up in the deadly Mangekyou.

"Hmph, have fun," Itachi's smirk was the last thing she saw, before her mind went into blank darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Where am I?" Sakura looked around to only see never ending darkness. Her eyes wandered until she noticed the dark figure of her previous teammate, then, she caught sight of that bench. _

"_I'm trapped in my old body," Sakura had no control of herself, she wanted to stop him, but like the past, all she could manage to do was stand there with her head down as the raven-haired ninja walked past her, not even giving her a second glance. _

"_Why?" A tear escaped from her eye, unwillingly. _

"_What the hell? Why can't I stop this?" She tried to keep her mouth shut, she tried to move, but instead, the outer Sakura turned and looked at his retreating back. _

"_Why won't you say anything to me?" Her voice was filled with so much plead, it disgusted herself. _

_Sasuke just kept on walking, clearly ignoring the pink-haired girl. _

_She went on. "Why do you shut everyone out?" He didn't even pause. "Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_Finally, he stopped. But stinging words came out. "Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."_

_Sakura's heart ached from the hurtful words. She looked down once again while tears streamed down her cheeks. "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to stop all of this. If only she could do something._

_The Sakura outside continued. "Do you remember? When we became genin…the day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me weren't you?"_

"_I don't remember," was his reply. Sakura's eyes widened, but she realized that Sasuke wouldn't have even cared. She looked down at her feet while tears kept on dripping. _

"_That's right. That was a long time ago," she looked at his back once more. "But it started on that day, you and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us had done a lot of missions together."_

"_It was difficult, and it was awful, but.." Sakura continued. "But…even so, it was fun!"_

_She took a big breath. "I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy." _

_Sakura could feel the pain from this moment. It was always in her memories, and it was one of the worst moments in her life. Why can't she stop?_

"_Heh, but Sasuke is stupid. In the end, didn't I beat him? Aren't I stronger than him now? Isn't going to Orochimaru useless?" Sakura fumed. "All of this pain that we had to go through, it was useless. He would've done much better here. He wouldn't have caused the rest of the guys to reside with him too! It's all his fault! This stupid bastard."_

_The outside Sakura was about to continue, but then a shocking pain went through her body. She went down to the floor, clutching her chest in pain. Sadly, Sasuke didn't even give her a glance. He just kept on walking, glad that Sakura had shut up. _

_Suddenly, the jade eyes were possessed with something that had never been directed towards him until now. Anger was clearly shown by her flaming eyes, her clenching jaw, and her tightened fists. _

_A stream of words came out of her mouth that she was painful, but still true. "You bastard." _

_The words came out in a whisper, but Sasuke turned. Wasn't she just pleading him to stay? _

_Then he caught sight of her eyes, and he knew something was wrong. There was a deadly gleam, and before time he had to react, Sakura had already thrown a punch towards him. _

_Sasuke looked up towards the towering pink-haired girl. Along with her anger, her strength had came too. "Your efforts were useless you know? While you're at Orochimaru's with your little friends," this had puzzled Sasuke, but he had no time to think when a slap came down on his cheek. "I'm going to be training my butt off just so I could get you back! And you know what? I'll end up stronger than you and all the time that you've been at Orochimaru's would be a stupid, worthless time!"_

_Before Sakura had time to react or do anything else, she was suddenly plunged into darkness once again, everything disappearing."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had seen Sakura tumbling towards the ground. Itachi was about to carry her off, but before he could lay a hand on her, Sasuke was already by his side, kicking him to create distance between him and Sakura.

"When are you going to start to get out of my way?" Itachi cursed and then went towards Sasuke with blinding movements, a punch in the stomach, a foot to his shin, and an elbow towards his face.

Sasuke grimaced as each blow came down onto his body. However, he didn't budge an inch, or else Sakura would've been hurt instead.



Then, Itachi started to go for Sakura instead. Sasuke immediately picked her up, barely missing the deadly blow that made a meter gap into the ground.

Sasuke grunted while attempting to dodge the kunai aimed for his heart. Having a person in your arms doesn't exactly help either.

However, a hand soon grasped onto his throat, causing him to drop the pink-haired girl. His hands flew up, trying to dislocate the tightening grasp. He could soon feel himself losing air.

"You've been enough of a nuisance, I'm going to end this right now," Itachi drew his arm back, and soon, blue lightening was visible in the palm of his hand. It crackled loudly, and Sasuke gave up on loosening his grasp.

"I guess this is the end." Sasuke closed his eyes and accepted the fact that this was his death.

Itachi gave a maniac grin, and then he threw his arm forward. "Die!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain was the first thing she felt. Then, the blood trickling onto her legs. Her eyes were wide, and all she could see was shock on both Uchiha's faces. The first thing she did despite all of this, she used all of her strength to send her buckling leg into Itachi's stomach. Then, she fell to the ground, face first.

Sasuke had seen the whole entire thing. He saw her jade eyes opening, then widening. Then, his name being called out while she ran towards him. He was about to yell at her, telling her to back away. But by then, the Chidori had sunk into her stomach.

His onyx eyes could only watch helplessly as her mouth opened while a piercing scream filled the air. Her body was frozen and then she fell. By then, Sasuke's mind had stopped. All he could remember, was the rage that he felt.



Sasuke had slashed at Itachi, drove his kunai into Itachi's heart. Throwing every punch and kick that he could deliver, then throwing him back while Itachi experienced the cruel death.

(I'm not going to describe it in detail, or you guys will be so disgusted.)

By then, he was positive that itachi was dead. Blood was everywhere and his brother's body was mangled and torn. But he paid no thought to that while rushing towards the pink haired kunoichi.

His legs dropped down to a crouch as he picked up the girl gently into his arms. He was almost positive that she was dead, I mean, who could ever survive the Chidori?

But Sakura's head turned and she stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Her mouth opened as the words spilled out.

"Aishiteru."

Then, she dropped dead. Her head went back and her eyes shut, never to be opened again. Sasuke could only stare in disbelief before the tears started to spill. He clutched onto her with all his life, his head sinking into her bloody chest.

Rain splattered onto both people, blending in with the endless tears that ran down Sasuke's face and onto Sakura's pale, white cheeks. He threw his head back.

"SAKURA!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It took me forever to write this because I couldn't think of how to write the fighting scene. I wanted to get this over with, but avoided it all together until today. I apologize greatly and I promise you that the last chapter will come out very soon! Thanks for sticking to my story! **


	27. Miracles

**So sad! Gomenasai………………………… But this is the last chapter! Don't worry!**

Chapter 26

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked up at the sound of crunching leaves. His face was soaked, and he gazed up at the torn faces of his four friends. Then, his gaze rested on the three dead bodies in their arms.

No one spoke a word as Sasuke stood up slowly, Sakura in his arms. There was nothing to be done except to bring them back home.

They made their way towards the dark gloomy trees.

For once, they weren't scared at the fact that they were going to be killed because of them being S-Class criminals.

For once, they're actually can't wait until it was received.

It didn't matter anyways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark eyes peered at the gate before them.

They were at Konoha, their home.

Immediately, the guards recognized the four faces and advanced on them. They were about to bind them with rope until they saw that the boys weren't attacking, they didn't even seem to notice the ANBU.

But then the gazes went on the four limp bodies in their hands.

A guard spoke in his mini microphone. "Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Nara are back."

He nodded twice, listening. Then, he spoke to the four.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see the four of you."

The guards tried to bind them, which resulted in taking the girls' bodies. But the minute one tried to take Hinata away, Naruto started attacking.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" he roared, holding her tight to him, lashing out his teeth at anyone who tried to take her away.

"We're going to have to accompany you four to the Hokage tower however," the man spoke in a monotone.

"I don't care. Just stay away from her," he hissed, fangs showing.



The ANBU guards winced. He was becoming more like the fox each time he managed to spit out a word.

They were accompanied to the Hokage tower. Glares were shot at the group of boys, but they were too depressed to notice.

Nothing mattered to them anymore. The girls were dead.

One of the guards knocked on the door. "Come in."

Then, they were left alone. Neji was the first one to go in.

Tsunade had her back against them, she was staring at the wall, dazing off. Inside, she was considering their punishment.

"Well, first of all, you do know that you're punishment is going to be huge, it might even be death, and………." But her words disappeared into air when she saw the lifeless body in their hands.

Her tan eyes widened. "No…What happened? They're not dead! They can't be!!"

But her eyes watered when the boys looked down in despair. Her best students were dead.

Her eyes landed on the pink-haired girl in Sasuke's arms. Her jade eyes were nowhere to be seen and she was limp in his arms.

"Sakura……………" Her arms dropped to her side, and she gazed at the peaceful face. It was now cold and her smile was never to be seen again.

Then, she turned back towards the boys. Their heads drooped and by their looks, they were ready to die.

"Your punishment…………………..is to keep yourselves alive for the next week."

Their heads shot up in surprise. Shikamaru spoke first.

"You're not going to sentence us to death?" his voice was pleading. Tsunade shook her head.

"I know that this is cruel to you, but this is what the girls would probably want. So your mission at the least is to keep yourselves alive for this week. Alright?"

But an outburst from one of the boys surprised them. "No!"

Every head turned towards the raven-haired boy who screamed. He was clutching onto Sakura's body with an iron grip and his body quivered. He was shaking, his teeth baring.

"NO!! It's my fault that she died! I deserve to die also! I can't go on living knowing that I killed her!!" He then ran out of the room, gliding like the wind.

His friends stared after him, emotionless. Then, they too went out the door, slowly.

They would never forgive themselves for what they've done.



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 days later………………………

Emotionless cerulean eyes stared at the blank, white wall before him.

It had been five days since Hinata's death. The memories haunted him, reappearing once again in nightmares. Soon, he refused to sleep, causing dark circles to bloom under his eyes and bloodshot eyeballs.

The reason why he wasn't dead yet was all because of the stupid guards staying in his house 24/7. They had caught him attempting suicide more than once. More than ten times in fact. But the pain was overwhelming.

He could remember her soft navy blue hair tickling his cheeks, her soft lips that he had kissed, and her rosy cheeks. But her lavender eyes were the thing that he could remember the most.

They were the ones that struck him the most. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled, the sadness he saw when they met again at Sound, and mostly the love that he never noticed when her eyes laid on him.

Naruto would never be able to see them ever again. He would never see her smile for him anymore. Why oh why was god putting him in this much pain?

"Only two more days…….." the thought of being with her had appealed to him so many times. He had to wait for 2 more painful and endless days though.

Finally, he slowly inched off his bed and stood off. He glanced outside the window, staring into blinding white snow.

He needed to get out of here. His room was filled with too many memories of Hinata, and he couldn't bear it anymore. He took off his coat from the hanger and shrugged himself into it. Then, he opened the door.

Immediately, guards surrounded him, waiting for any signs of movement. Before, Naruto would've sighed in irritation and yelled at them, but instead, he came up with a blunt explanation. "I need to get out of here."

One of the ninjas stood by him, but stopped when hateful eyes stared down at him. "_Alone_."

"You're going to have to wear this then." The leader placed a tracking device around his arm, but he didn't care. He would not kill himself because he knew, even though it was incredibly agonizing, that Hinata would not be happy. The first thing that she might've done if he went to heaven was punch his brains out. A small smile grazed his lips at the thought of that.

He threw the door open and stepped out into freezing temperatures. Not like he cared. Snow crunched under his feet while he trudged onto the sidewalk.



Naruto just kept on walking, going wherever his feet took him. The first place? Ichiraku.

His mind exploded while the memories of eating ramen with Hinata soared through his mind. He quickly walked away, trying to shake himself of his thoughts.

Soon, Naruto found himself next to a lake in the middle of nowhere. This is one of the worst places to be.

Naruto dropped down onto the ground, his back spread onto the snow. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the images of Hinata. The thought of water is the worst thing to think about. Water had given her power, had helped her defeat him, and had drained her power so that she didn't have enough chakra to heal herself when she was on the brink of death. Stupid water.

He laid there, trying to let darkness wrap around him, bringing him to a place where the thoughts of Hinata would be nowhere in sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Where am I?" Lavender eyes opened and soaked in the sight before her. She saw white tiles, a sink, and the fact that she was in………..a bathtub. "Why am I here?"_

_She stepped out, silent as a ghost and pushed open the door. Her hand disappeared through it, causing her to fall through. She groaned from the impact and then looked up. _

_Before her was the messiest bed she had ever seen. There were clothes everywhere, stinky socks under the bed, and then her eyes landed on the year-old ramen cups. _

_A spark went through her ghost-like body and something tried to edge into her mind. The first thing she saw were rosy, pouty lips and a then a goofy grin. Then, the thought escaped as quickly as it came. _

_She shook her head, sending her navy blue wisps of hair flying back and forth. When she opened her eyes, suddenly, she was at a ramen stand. _

_She looked at the bright red sign, screaming Ichiraku. Then, she looked around, her sight filled with bowls of ramen. _

_Then, the sight of her and a…. blonde boy? They were eating ramen together. He was happily chatting with her while she sat there attentively. It soon disappeared while she suddenly faced a frozen lake. Light bits of snow skimmed the top, and then her eyes directed its attention to still body next to it. _

_She went closer, taking in the sight. The first thing she saw was blonde hair. Then, she took in the sight of the lips and his closed eyes. _

_He looked familiar. Then, his eyes opened. _

_Beautiful cerulean blue eyes filled stared through her. She could soon hear her pounding "heart". A rush of realization went through her. _

_Naruto-kun! _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that caught his ears was the slight sound of cracking ice. He looked towards the lake to see a huge crack surfacing and spreading. A second of silence, then a blast of water went up into the air.

Naruto was thrown back by the huge force, causing him to crash into a tree. Pain shot through his back, and he rubbed his eyes to see what it had come from.

At first, he thought he was hallucinating. But then he heard his name being called.

No, he was just imagining it. Hinata is NOT in front of him, standing there with a concerned look on her face. But then he heard his name again.

"Naruto-kun? Daijobu?" His mouth opened and closed like a fish, gaping wordlessly. But then when she bent down and placed a hand on his forehead, he knew that she was real.

Hinata staggered as Naruto pulled her into his arms, clutching onto her for all eternity. She said nothing as he sobbed into her neck, trying to get a hold of himself.

Naruto pulled her back, taking in every detail of her, as if afraid of her suddenly disappearing once again. Hinata gave him the same cheeky grin that he would give her, and he knew she was not going anywhere for a long time.

"Hinata-chan!" Tears of happiness flew from his eyes as he embraced her once again. Hinata gave a sigh and then smiled. Oh well, she could wait until he finally stopped hugging her.

"How are you here? What-How-," Hinata cut him off, silencing him with a finger. She gave a small, sneaky grin.

"Guess." Naruto rolled his cerulean blue eyes towards the sky.

"As if I know how people come back from the dead! Unless you're Orochimaru that is." This earned him a little swat on the arm.

Hinata gave a small glare. "Do I look like Orochimaru to you?"

Naruto gave a small laugh and leaned towards her. "Of course not! Hinata-chan is the most beautiful girl in the world, far from Orochimaru!"

Hinata blushed from the compliment. Finally, she answered, "Naruto-kun, I'm like the goddess of water, so there's no way that I can die without water disappearing. Then, there's a possibility that I might've died."

Hinata soon found herself to be in another loving embrace.



"Naruto-kun," Hinata started when he finally let go, but Naruto placed a finger on her lips to hush her. Then, serious cerulean eyes stared into lavender ones.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. Then, he turned to face Hinata again. He took her hands and placed them on his lap.

"Hinata, before you say anything, I wanted to say how sorry I've been for everything." Hinata wanted to protest, but Naruto kept on going. "I'm sorry for leaving Konoha, I'm sorry for calling you weak, and I'm sorry for not being able to protect you," and then he looked down at their entwined hands. "But I'm also sorry for not telling you my feelings."

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles over and over again. "I really am a dobe aren't I?" He looked up sheepishly. "I never noticed how much that I liked you, no, loved you, until you disappeared from me. Stupid right?"

When he looked back up, all he saw was a beet red Hinata. Then, she suddenly said, "Pinch me."

"What?" Naruto thought that he didn't hear right. Hinata repeated it again.

"Pinch me." She ran out of patience so she decided to pinch herself. It hurt, a lot. So she knew that she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my god, this isn't real." Her hands rushed up to her face and her mind couldn't process the information. But then it struck her when Naruto reached for her hand and smiled.

"It's true," Hinata felt like she was going to faint. But before she could, Naruto placed his arm around her back pulled her towards him.

He was about to lean in and kiss her, but as luck would have it, a pile of snow collapsed on top of them from the heavy weight on the branch.

"Bleh!" Naruto spit out the snow and huffed in annoyance. Mentally, he cursed the stupid snow for ruining his chance.

Hinata giggled at the sight before her. A pile of snow sat at the top of his head, so she reached forward and brushed it off lightly. Then, she went down so they were face to face.

Blue eyes stared longingly and intently into the lavender ones before him. He leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes slightly.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you Hinata-chan."

Then, he leaned down and nothing mattered anymore.


	28. You are My Air

**Hm. I'll just finish up the story in this chapter. There might be an epilogue. FINALLY! I'LL BE FINISHED AND I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE ON BLIND ANGELS! Oh yeah, I'm having a writer's block on that story. So if you have any ideas, tell me please! Thank you! And here you go! The chapter you've all been waiting for! **

Chapter

Deep, emotionless, pained eyes stared out of the hazy, snow-covered window. Grey, huge, towering clouds covered the bright blue sky. His breath came out in little puffs of air. It was freezing in here.

But, Shikamaru could care less. He couldn't feel the biting frost. To the contrary, he was curled up on his couch, shirtless and only in shorts. He had been there for days, unmoving. Yes, there were guards outside of his home currently. But today was the day when he could finally be with _her. _

A nerve struck, and pain immediately overwhelmed his body. Her light, smooth, long blond hair was longed to be sniffed. He missed the feeling of burying his hand in those light strands that always smelled like vanilla. The small, cute, pert nose that he loved to pinch was gone. Those pouty, lips that he longed to kiss once more were out of reach.

But, the one thing he missed the most was those large, endless, sky blue eyes that always made him feel lost inside of her. He missed staring at those large, blue orbs. Sigh, he missed everything about her.

A lone tear dripped down his face. He quickly wiped it away, wishing he could also wipe away the pain too. "My reputation as a man is ruined," he thought sarcastically, his head filled with bitterness.

Outside, a windy storm was blowing. Wind reminded Shikamaru of air. And air reminded Shikamaru of Ino.

Turned out, Ino was stronger than him all along. She was actually probably over 1000 times stronger than him. Because he was too weak, she had to protect him. And she had to die.

"Ugh." Shikamaru curled up even more, his stomach in pain. Why can't Ino just appear out of thin air and everything would just be fine?!

"Ino….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Huh? Did somebody call me?" A sky-blue eyed girl yawned while rubbing her eyes, as she awoke from her slumber. She thought she heard a voice, but she couldn't place where it was from. _

"_Ugh, Heaven is boooring. And yesterday, Hinata disappeared! Gr, why am I sent to find her?" Ino humphed while she flopped back onto the bed. _

_Then, her blue eyes saddened. When she arrived at Heaven, she remembered nothing about her life. All her memories, gone. And it pained Ino more than anything. _

"_Ugh! I have to get out of here. Oh yeah, where am I anyways?" Ino looked around, noting that she was in a room unfamiliar to her. _

_It was neat and clean. Books were stacked neatly on shelves, the sheets were folded, and there are no signs of clothes on the floor. Then, Ino noticed, that the shelf seemed to be overflowing with books._

"_This must be one smart dude," Ino thought as she browsed the titles, surprised as she saw subjects ranging from genjutsu all the way down to ninjutsu._

_Then, she heard a thump from down below. A cry of "crap" was heard and then a couple of groans followed._

"_Who is causing that entire racket?" She wondered, floating down between the levels. _

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the half-naked boy in front of her. His back was faced towards her, so she couldn't see his face. He had dark, brown spiky hair that was held up in a ponytail, reminding her of a shape of a pineapple. _

_A blush arrived to her face. Yeah, she was dead, but that doesn't mean that she had any lack of hormones or anything! And unfortunately, her obsessions over boys hadn't ceased. _

_However, she hadn't harbored any feelings for anyone yet. Because, for some reason, she felt like someone already has her love for some reason. _

"_I want to find the person, who I fell in love with." She had told her friends that, acting all determined and confident. But what if she never did find him? What if she will never ever find him?_

_Then, the boy turned. _

_She stared in fascination as she took in his deep brown, almost black, eyes. He had a chiseled chest, which made the blood rush up to her face, and he was well sculpted. _

_She walked forward, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see or hear her. But she longed to be seen, however, she couldn't place why._

_Ino sat down as he sat there, his eyes pained while he stared down. She reached up to teach his cheek, but it went right through him like thin air. _

"_Why does my heart ache so much?" She looked up at him with longing eyes, as she wished to be heard, to be seen, and to be answered. _

_Then, his deep chocolate eyes turned up and peered into hers. Her heart started to flutter, hoping that he would be able to see her. But as he reached up to touch her, disappointment went across her face. He couldn't see her._

_A frustrated sigh came out of the boy, as he clutched his head in agony. Then, he whispered,_

"_Ino."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru thought he was hallucinating. At first, he imagined peering into those sparkling sky blue eyes once more. However, disappointment had clouded him as his hand went through thin air. But for some reason, the eyes did not disappear.

He reached up once more to be sure. This time, he was positive that he was dreaming. Or else, he wouldn't be feeling warm skin and staring into her eyes.

"Shika-kun? Daijobu?" She had reached up to cup his cheek, and he was positive that it was real. But he pinched himself to be sure.

"Ow!" he yelped. Yeah. He wasn't hallucinating.

"Mou Shika! Don't pinch yourself!" She scolded as her eyes showed clear annoyance.

But suddenly, she found herself to be engulfed in a warm, tight hug. "Shika-kun?"

"Please don't tell me I'm dreaming. Because if I am, I swear, I'm going to start crying." He pulled back again, his hands all over, making sure that she was real.

Ino sat patiently as the fact registered into his mind. She was alive, she is not dead. She is right here in front of him. Yeah, uh, why does it sound so unbelievable?

"Oh my f***** god," He shook his head back and forth, tears building up in his eyes. A light swat came to his head.

"Oh, so I come back from heaven, and all you do is sit there and swear your head off!" Ino exaggerated. "Maybe I should just go back."

Shikamaru's brown eyes flashed, and then Ino felt herself falling forwards. The back of her head hit his chest, and she found herself in a tight grip.

"Shika-ku-?" She didn't have time to speak, for he immediately placed his lips onto hers.

It was passionate, probably the most passionate out of all of the kisses he had ever given her. He frantically explored her mouth, almost as if worrying that she would disappear once more. Ino opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water on her nose, to realize the tears coming down his face.

She pulled back, earning a small groan from the boy. But she pulled him back into her arms, her head in the crook of his neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Ino sat there, waiting for him to get a hold of himself. Eventually, his sobs turned into little sniffles.

"Women are so troublesome." At that statement, a vein popped in Ino's forehead. But he kept on going. "Do you know how much frickin pain you've put me through?! I was almost on the verge of suicide."

"And worst of all, do you know how much I lo-, ah never mind."

"What? Tell me!" Ino demanded.

Then, he mumbled something incoherent. "Repeat that again?"

"I, mumble, you……"

"Speak louder!"

"I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID WOMAN!!!!!"

Shikamaru panted, his breathing in little short breaths. Immediately, a red flush went up from his neck all the way to the top of his face. His eyes suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

The tension kept on building up inside of him as the silence went on. What if she rejected him? What if she hated him because he was too weak? What if-

"I love you too." He looked up, seeing the usually loud blond blushing. Alright, I guess it would be embarrassing, having to say it twice.

His heart skipped a beat. Shikamaru knew that he had found the girl that he wanted to live with for the rest of his life, until the day that he died.

Shikamaru had never thought that he would find out what the feeling love was. But that was all that his heart was feeling now. Shikamaru lowered his head as brown met blue.

He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. Ino closed her eyes as she leaned in too. They peered at one another before their lips touched softly. A tear slipped out of Ino's eye. Finally, she had found the prince charming that she had been waiting for since she was five years old. Finally, she knew what it felt to be loved.

"Aishiteru."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well here you go peoples, another happy ending. AND THAT'S FINAL! Jk, jk. Sasuke and Sakura and Neji and Tenten are my two favorites, so I wouldn't leave them out. Well, hope you like this!**


	29. Clumsy Angel

**HOHO! I'm planning on finishing the story tomorrow, since there's no school. God, this took me about a year to write! Geez. Well, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 29? Or is it 30?**

"_Wah! Hinata and Ino went missing! What to do? What to do? What do to? Ugh! I'm confusing myself!"_

_A beautiful, yet spazzing brown –eyed girl ran back and forth. She was just like any other girl, but the fact that she had wings and was currently pacing on a cloud seemed to set her apart. Her friends had disappeared for reasons unknown, making her panic._

"_Tenten-chan! Did you find them?" A emerald eyed angel flew up towards her, as worry clouded her face. She quickly landed on the same cloud as her, with gracefulness that a true angel would have. Tenten however, trips and falls when trying to land, and often bruises herself, even if she was an angel. _

_Tenten shook her head and then the anxiety in the pink-haired girl grew. "I'm going to keep on looking!"_

"_ARGH! Where are they?!" Unfortunately however, she stepped off the side of the cloud and fell. Even if she was an angel, she forgot to use her wings. _

"_OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" (Doesn't realize that she's already dead)_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

Frost whipped at his shoulders as a shuriken went through the air, embedding itself into the trunk of a tall pine tree. Sweat poured down his bare back as he panted slightly, his lavender eyes bearing itself onto the metal weapon.

He stood back up slightly, only to find himself wavering and falling back into the snow. His eyes begged to close, but he would never dare to.

It is the last day. The last day that he could prove to himself that he was strong enough for her. That he would die without regretting not being strong enough.

"Yet," he thought bitterly, "She would always be stronger than me no matter what."

Right now, all train of thought revolved around the fact that he was way too weak, and that he wasn't good enough for Tenten. He had gone without sleep for all 6 days, and he trained from the crack of dawn until the moon went up.

His soft, dark, brown hair was scattered around his head, little bits of snowflakes now attached to the long strands.

He opened his eyes, forcing them to not close, and immediately, he saw something unbelievable.

……………For some reason, a girl that looked similar to Tenten was falling from the sky and, Neji squinted, trying to get a better look, she seemed to be screaming her head off. And for some reason, it seemed like she was just about to crash into him……………………

"Oof!" He grunted as the girl collided onto his chest. Actually, it was more like through his chest.

"HUH?!" Neji's eyes literally popped out of his head as he saw her legs going through his stomach.

The girl picked herself up, and shook herself off. She grumbled, "I thought I was dead, so I shouldn't feel any pain."

Neji realized immediately who this girl was. Her voice, her hair, her eyes…….

"Tenten……." She looked up at her name and stared into pale white eyes. She had never seen them before, but they were so familiar.

Neji's heart literally broke into pieces at her next words.

"Who are you?"

"And why can you see me? Are you dead too? Are you from heaven? Are you…."

Neji didn't hear a thing she said. He stared off into the distance, an emotionless look on his face. He was heartbroken, yet happy and blissful at the same time.

"Hello?" His train of thought was broken, and he turned to look at the chocolate-haired girl. She had a slightly irritated and impatient look on her face, but it just made her look even more beautiful in his eyes.

He reached up to touch her face, but his heart wrenched when it went right through her, like going through thin air. At the action, Tenten's aggravated look dispersed and she sat there silently as Neji tried to feel for the slightest touch of skin. He didn't find any.

Neji closed his eyes as all of what happened hit him. She didn't know who he was. But yet, she was here. He could see her. She forgot all about him. She didn't love him anymore.

Suddenly, he stood up. Tenten stared at him, confused. But he reached out his hand, a beckoning towards her. She tried to grab onto it, but it just went through. However, Tenten tried her best to keep her hand on Neji's. It just felt right to do it, like it always had belonged there.

They walked together, hand in hand. (You know what I mean; they're trying their best to at least.) Finally, Neji spoke, interrupting the painful silence.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I was your teammate." he started, "We were on Team Gai, and our other teammate is," Neji looked down shamefully, "I mean was Lee."

"So you're not like my boyfriend or anything right?"

Oh, how he wanted so much to say yes. It almost flew out of his lips, but he caught it in time. "…No."

Tenten gave a heavy sigh. "And I was hoping to find out if I had a boyfriend before and who he was. I mean, there has to be at least some guy in this world who cared that I had died."

She gave out a harsh laugh. "I bet nobody here even noticed my disappearance."

Neji wanted so badly to say that he cared, he was about to die today just because he wanted to see her. But now that he had her back, she knew of nothing. He wasn't so sure if he liked this.

But when he looked to his right and saw that same face he had longed for for a week, he knew that he was elated to see her again. And he was going to make her remember everything.

Tenten followed him to their training grounds. She looked around, slightly confused. Yet, she knew that inside her, she knew where she was.

"This is our training grounds, and the place where I would always beat you." Neji smirked as he thought about the millions of times that he and Tenten had sparred together. She always had looked beautiful, determination in her eyes, that brown hair sometimes falling out of her buns a little, and the sweat that glistened off her face as she threw one weapon after another towards him.

Tenten looked all around, inspecting every detail. She wanted this to be in her memory forever, for this was a place that was part of her life.

Unknown to the two, a small, but definite pulse appeared in Tenten. It was very small and light, barely noticeable, but it was there.

The two kept on going, for Neji had more to show to her. They walked on, and Neji showed went to Ichiraku. This place brings back so many memories.

"This is the place where Naruto, a companion of mine, would always tell us to meet. All of the Rookies and our team would come here often. Naruto is an idiot though," Neji said, as he recalled the many times that they had come here and watched Naruto make a fool of himself.

"You would always order pork ramen every time we came. We would watch Sasuke get jealous whenever Lee even tried to make a move on Sakura. Sakura however, was oblivious to all of this, for she had always assumed that Sasuke was being the usual emo person he is. Ino often yells at Shikamaru for being lazy, and complains to Chouji about how he was going to become obese. Hinata," Neji's mood went sour at this, "would always faint because of Naruto."

Neji looked at Tenten, memorizing every feature of her as she tried to take a mental picture of Ichiraku.

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Neji. What happens after this ended? Would she go? Is she going to leave him alone again? Is he going to be alone once more?

But he immediately pushed these thoughts away, as Tenten asked, "What next?'

He shook his head, confusing Tenten with the strange action, but he immediately walked on, causing her to follow behind him once again.

This time, the faded brown of Tenten's eyes started filling in, a little part each time. Eventually, her whole entire eye had turned back into the lively brown it was before. But both people didn't notice anything.

Neji showed around the whole entire village of Konoha, trying his best to make her memories come back. He showed her every place that the two had been together, every step that they had take and every place where their prescence had been.

By the time they were done, the moon had already hung up in the sky brightly, shining as the two made their journey to one of Tenten's most important places of all.

Neji took them to her apartment. Tenten had no parents of any sort, so it was empty, cobwebs building up in the corners. Tenten's head spun as she tried to take the familiarity of all of it in. A wave of homesickness washed over her. It was so dear to her, yet she couldn't remember anything.

Pale, white, snow eyes watched the girl as shock, sadness, and confusion appeared on her face. He remembered coming here once, it was just to tell her something about a mission or something, but he forgot what he had said when he saw her come to the door, her luscious brown hair undone and flowing, and that she was in black and red plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top. It had showed off her arms and shoulders, and he knew that he had a small blush on his face, but Tenten had been too dazed to notice.

Then, for some reason, Neji had thought that the color had come back to her skin. It glowed a pretty pale peach, and her chocolate hair gleamed. He went over, causing Tenten to look at him, but he just reached to hold her hand.

It went through.

Disappointment crashed onto Neji. He was just having an illusion. She wasn't alive; she was still "dead".

"Neji?" he gazed into her concerned brown eyes, and he longed to get lost in them and stay with her forever.

"Let's go." He turned away to go out the door. Tenten rushed up behind him, the glowing skin still there.

Tenten looked up at the full moon. She had to leave soon, or else she would wreak havoc in heaven.

"Neji-san," Neji winced at the formality, for she had often called him Neji-kun, "I have to go soon."

He turned around so fast; she could've sworn that she would've fallen from the impact. His eyes were pleading, and his voice went up a notch. "I have one last place to show you! Don't leave yet!"

Tenten stared at those endless eyes, and she couldn't help but give in. She gave a sigh, but her feet followed Neji's steps.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the breathtaking sight before her. Neji gave a small smile as he reminisced this sacred place.

It was a meadow. But it wasn't any old meadow. The grass bended as the wind whisked through them, the flowers flying off into the sky. There were endless patches of beautiful and colorful flowers, and the whole place seemed to never end. In the moonlight, it was like they were in a sea of grass. Tenten couldn't seem to look away. For some unknown reason, the snow had failed to cover it. Who knew? Was it because this was a sacred place to Tenten? Was that the reason that it was untouched?

In earlier years, Neji would always go there to meditate. Once, Tenten had followed him. He wasn't exactly pleased, but he just ignored her as she ran through the fields, a smile on her face and her laughs music to his ears. Soon, he had found it hard to concentrate on his meditating.

Eventually, it became their place instead of his. They came there every afternoon right after training, and Tenten often lay next to Neji, her eyes closed as she savored the wonderful feeling.

Tenten dropped down to her knees. She kept on blinking, staring at the scene before her. Immediately, she could feel herself whirling around, her thoughts in a jumble, as the memories hit her like a slap.

She suddenly remembered her team, her friends, and………

Tenten looked over to Neji. Her Love.

Neji sat down next to her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She robotically turned her head and whispered, "I remember."

His eyebrow creased. "What?"

"I remember. I remember everything," her voice was soft, but he still heard it.

Happiness surged through his body, his blood, and his veins. She remembered everything. But the question was, was she officially back?

Neji reached over, his arms open. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, as if scared of the disappointment he would experience if his arms went through her.

It didn't. He could feel flesh. He could warmth. He could feel her heart beating.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to speak, but his lips crashed onto hers, silencing her in the process and also causing her to fall backwards.

He was ferocious; his tongue everywhere, the passion was evitable. She struggled to keep up with him.

Soon, she could feel herself running out of breath. Neji pulled away unwillingly, like he was scared that she would disappear before his eyes.

She wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Tenten opened her mouth once more, but he interrupted with his own statement.

"I hate you."

Pain hit her in the gut. Sadness washed over her. Anger surged through her blood.

She struggled to get up, but Neji immediately clasped her hands together and stared at her in the eyes, his white ones clouded with emotions.

"I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate you for being so beautiful. I hate you for making my heart throb every time I see you. I hate you for being too perfect. I hate you for making me fall in love with you."

Before she could reply, he crashed his lips onto hers again.

Neji pulled up, and he felt the flush crawling up his face.

She was lying there, panting from the kiss. Her rosy lips were parted, trying to take in some puffs of breath. Her chocolate orbs stared up at him, and her hair sprawled on the ground.

Neji sometimes wondered whether he deserved such a perfect woman. This is one of the times.

Slowly, a tangled web of roots appeared above and around them. Neji wasn't worried; he knew who was doing it anyways. They were lost in their own world, and will for the rest of the night.

"Say it," At first, Neji was confused. Then, the blush reappeared on his face. He shook his head no.

Tenten's eyes were mystical, "I can go back then if you'd like."

He glared at her for threatening him like that. But he couldn't risk it.

"I-I"

"Go on, say it."

"I l-love……….."

Tenten waited patiently as he tried his best to say those words. Finally, they came out in a whisper.

"I love you."

Tenten smiled as the roots above closed, secluding them from the outside world. She tipped her head up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'm guessing that you guys didn't guess that Tenten would crash into Neji in the beginning of the chapter. Well, I wanted something different. So here you go. **


	30. Reunited

**Ugh, fine. Here's the last chappie! Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 31

A gaze was directed towards the ceiling, as if trying to bore a hole in it.

_Tick, tick, tick…….._

Sasuke Uchiha counted off the last few minutes of his life. However, usually he would just sink into a deep abyss of darkness. The faint lights of hope in his mind however, was that he would finally be joining _her_.

Ah, where should he start?

Sakura Haruno was at first, an annoyance to him. He remembered about thinking how she was just a stupid fangirl. And the fact that she was weak didn't help her much.

But then…….. how should he put it? She just changed. Gone was the ugly (well, he never really paid attention to her, so he wasn't sure whether or not she really was ugly.), weak kunoichi he used to know. Suddenly, she sprouted with curves, was stronger than him, and had almost made him drool when she came to find him.

And then, in like what? Five minutes? She disappeared forever. From Konoha, from the world, from his life.

Now, since Itachi had been killed, there was nothing left of his life. He had been looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Sakura. Haha, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sasuke sat up from the couch, his hands over his face. He was getting tired from thinking about the girl too much. Then, he took out a piece of paper and pen. They saw that putting thoughts onto paper help you take your mind off of it.

"Let's just hope it works," Sasuke thought bitterly as he started to write.

An hour later………………..

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO LAME!" Sasuke glared at the white sheet in front of him as he scanned over his words once again.

What the hell? He had suddenly turned Mr. Romantic for some reason and had written probably the sappiest thing on earth.

He crumbled it up and threw it into the crackling, red fire underneath his chimney. Then, he resumed to his useless moping.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl looked up as a blue-haired girl came up towards her.

She smiled as she handed Sakura a piece of paper. Sakura looked down at it and looked back up at the girl in confusion.

"You'll see once you read it." She said in reply while Sakura took it.

"Arigatou Meme-chan," Sakura said softly as she opened it up carefully.

She was surprised to see her name at the top of the page. Exactly who was this person?

_To My Dearest Sakura Haruno, _

_Oh Sakura, I miss you so. I miss seeing your beautiful, shining, jade, green eyes. I miss running my hands through your soft, beautiful, pink hair. I miss wrapping my arms around you and hugging you to my chest. I miss kissing your red lips. I even miss you beating me up when we sparred. _

_My life has officially turned sour. It is now meaningless to me and I absolutely cannot live on. I feel like now, I don't know what happiness or love is. I don't have any family, and only you, Naruto, and Kakashi are probably the ones who cared about me. But Naruto and Kakashi don't mean as much to me as you. _

_I remember every single moment I had spent with you in my life. I remembered being so surprised when I saw that you had showed up at Sound. Then, I was even more surprised when you basically had beaten me up so much when we had fought. But I guess that you were always stronger than me from the beginning. _

_Since these past four days, I've been having dreams about you. I could remember how happy I was in those dreams, and then the feeling of desperation that came over me when you started to fade away. Then, I would wake up and have the hollow feeling in my chest again. _

_Why does it hurt so much? Why do I care so much? Why do I dream of you every single day that you've been gone? It's only been a week, but it feels like it's been years. When will you come back to Konoha with me? _

_Sakura, I love you so much? When will we meet again? _

_Love, _

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the letter in her hand. Who was Uchiha Sasuke?

Well, Sakura had always been curious ever since she had started to crawl. And one thing she knew she wanted to right now was find out who this Uchiha Sasuke is.

Sakura immediately flew towards the hall of records. It was a humongous white castle that contained information about everything and everywhere.

She flew up the steps, running around, looking for the letter U. And unfortunately, there were only stairs in heaven, no elevators. And the fact that the U section was on the 21st floor didn't help much.

"Next time, I'm gonna send a request for elevators," Sakura grumbled as she finally reached the floor. She panted slightly and placed her hands on her knees, but she got up as quickly as she stopped.

Immediately, she started to search for Uchiha. It took her about 30 minutes of searching, but finally, she managed to find the cursed last name.

"When I find this guy, I'm going to yell at him for making me so sweaty!" Sakura flipped through the massive book. She looked through it for about ten minutes before landing on Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: Son of Uchiha Fugakyu blah, blah, blah…………. Konoha, Japan.

"Well, got all of the information I need," Sakura shut the book, placed it back into it's regular position, and sped down the stairs………..again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His onyx eyes scanned the clock as he sat, huddled, on top of his couch. Then, he stared at the drugs on the corner of the tableside, and then his gaze directed towards the small glass of water by the side.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was in too much pain, and staying alive would mean nothing. He would never be happy, and would never have a family and live the regular life that he had wanted. Why was his whole entire life so messed up? It seemed like his purpose of living was just to be stripped bare of the main reasons of life.

The seconds ticked by, slowly, slowly, and slowly………………

His feet slowly uncurled from the warmth of his chest, and he placed them gently on the bare, wooden floor. He stood up, and walked towards the pills that sat there innocently.

He could hear it; he could suddenly hear her laughter, her beautiful voice that was calling out to him.

"Finally…………………….."

He held the tablets up to his lips, and then, he threw them in.

But then,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke suddenly found himself thrown off backwards. He stared in disbelief as Sakura seemed to come out of the fire and race towards him.

She ran into him, causing him to spit out those life-threatening drugs, and they dropped to the floor with a plop.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. But then, he looked up at the pink-haired girl, and he suddenly felt the tears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!" A fist was pounded into his chest, and he could feel the sting. It wasn't very hard, but hard enough to leave a bruise.

Sakura was about to punch him again, but was suddenly pulled downwards into his chest. He crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her fervently. Sakura tried her best to resist, but failed miserably as Sasuke suddenly wiggled his tongue into her warm cavern.

"Sasuke ,sto-ar -ha……" Sakura could only lose herself into the kiss, for Sasuke was just too strong.

He held her towards him, as if afraid of losing her once again.

Sakura tried to pull away, for first of all, she was running out of breath. She tried to pull away, but Sasuke's grip was like iron steel.

"Sasuke!" She finally shoved him backwards while scooting back at least a couple of feet. Her emerald eyes peered into his onyx ones, and she could see the longing that it held.

He was disheveled. His skin was as pale as snow, his eyes were sunken in with dark circles; he looked like he was dying.

Sasuke had immediately gone for her once again, but Sakura managed to dodge away in time.

"First, if you want to hug or kiss me, you're going to have to eat," Sakura warned as she held her hand in front of her. Sasuke nodded quickly, for he would do anything just to have Sakura in his arms once again.

Sasuke obediently followed her into the kitchen, and he watched her as she prepared a small meal of chopped up tomatoes for him. Then, she cooked some rice and made two onigiris and tossed it onto the plate before him.

"Now, eat." He succumbed, for first of all, he hadn't eaten for a week, and he was starving. But he kept his eye on the pink-haired girl the whole time, for fearing that she would disappear.

Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He quietly ate his meal, but he ate it quickly so he could go back to cuddling (yes, cuddling) with _his _Sakura.

Sakura watched the food deprived boy and smiled as he quickly gobbled it up. She expected him to ask for seconds, but the minute he placed down his fork, he had reached over and placed his arms around her.

"Sasuke-kun………" Sasuke just placed his head onto her shoulders and sighed deeply. He finally felt complete. But there was still something missing………

Emerald eyes widened as Sakura found herself to suddenly be swooped off her feet. Sasuke carried her back to the living room and placed her down onto his lap. Then, he just kept his arms around her waist and placed his head in her hair, taking a deep intake of the faint scent of Sakuras.

"I love you so much," Sasuke drawled into her shoulder, muffling it slightly, but Sakura still heard it.

Sasuke suddenly felt Sakura digging her head into his arms. That didn't alarm him, but when he felt the wetness of her tears, he instantly panicked.

"Did I do something wrong?" He turned her around to face him, but Sakura just shook her head. She gave him a big smile.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," then, she placed her lips onto his.

The blazing fire crackled in the background, sending a red glow upon the couple as they are finally reunited.

**Argh, this one was short, and I did like the last part in 5 minutes, but I hope you guys enjoy! :D **


End file.
